Rebirth and Remembrance
by Death Rebirth Senshi
Summary: After getting King Mickey's letter, Sora and Riku go to take their MoM exam. However, the exam is interrupted as the memories within Sora's heart are brought forth. Meanwhile, Kairi and Riku go separately to hold back the heartless and a newly reborn Org.
1. Memories, Romance, and Awakening

"_You seek answers." _

_The cloaked figure waved his hands above the newly born Nobody. The crystalline letters appeared in front of him, spelling the name of his other self he did not know existed, Sora. _

"_I can give you purpose."_

_Xemnas waved his hand again and the letters spun around the Nobody, creating a circle of light around him. He finally stopped the letters, putting his hand in the middle and making a giant "X" appear in the middle._

"_Roxas…" said the Nobody slowly, reading the newly created word._

"_That is right—the new you," said Xemnas smiling._

* * *

><p><em>Saïx staggered towards the window. "Kingdom Hearts…" He gazed forlornly at the heart-shaped moon at the sky, holding his hand out and reaching for what would never be his. It was the only time Sora had seen him express any semblance of emotion.<em>

"_Where is my heart?" he gasped out sadly as he faded away._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nobodies like us don't exist, yet we still are. Now you can be nothing instead of nobody." Axel gave an evil grin. "You're off the hook."<em>

_Vexen backed away. "No, wait—_

"_Goodbye," cut Axel over Vexen's plea, snapping his fingers and incinerating the chilly academic._

* * *

><p>"<em>No! I refuse to lose…to such a bunch of losers…What?" said Larxene, realizing what was happening to her. "I'm…fading?" she said in disbelief, her voice full of sadness. "No, this isn't the way I…I won't allow…" she whispered out, and then she was no more.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Demyx groaned, and then looked down as his sitar disappeared.<em>

"_Huh? No way!" He grabbed his head as he faded into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Roxas. You know why the sun sets red? Light is made up of different colors. And out of all those colors, red reaches the farthest."<em>

"_Like I asked! Know it all!" said Roxas, pretending to hit Axel, both of them laughing._

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanted to see Roxas again. He always made me feel like I had a heart." Axel strained to turn towards Sora as he faded away. "It's funny…you make me feel…the same way."<em>

* * *

><p><em>There was someone else too…another organization member. Was it a girl? She was out of focus, and appeared only for a split second before fading back into the hidden memories...<em>

* * *

><p>Sora sprang up from his bed, shirtless and drenched in sweat.* He looked around him, and then sighed. He surveyed his messy room as he considered the dreams he just had—no, not dreams, memories. Memories of Roxas and his days in the Organization. Those memories always carried a heavy sorrow with them. Roxas, who had never really known who he was or why he had the keyblade that was so valuable to the Organization.<p>

_Roxas__is__me_, thought Sora to himself. Roxas was his nobody; technically, they were _his_ days in Organization XIII, though he hated to admit it. Was that why he felt a little guilty about killing some of their members?

No—that wasn't it. Roxas had hated the Organization itself, especially Saïx and Larxene (who didn't?), and was indifferent towards the rest except for Axel—and maybe Demyx. But there was never the feeling of camaraderie between him and the other members. The feelings of guilt belonged to Sora alone.

Sora laid back down and thought about them. Organization XIII was a bad group—even Roxas, without a heart to call his own, had seen that. They were spreading heartless across the worlds and capturing the hearts of the victims. They had needed to be stopped. And yet…he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them. He had put on a brave face during the fight with Xemnas, but in truth he almost wished he could help them. After all, they simply wanted their hearts back—at least, most of them did. They may not have had feelings, but that desire was the closest thing they had. He considered the ones specifically from his dream:

He knew he shouldn't feel anything for Larxene—she was the cruelest and most evil of them all—yet she had seemed so sad and helpless as she faded away. Who knew what she was really like back when she had a heart?

Demyx…Demyx was…well, Demyx. He was lazy and scared of fighting—Sora had several of Roxas' memories of him to back that up. What Demyx was even doing with the Organization was a mystery. But he had been there, and he had gotten in the way of Sora saving his friends—there was no way to avoid killing him.

As for Saïx, well, Roxas plain hated him. Sora hated him as well for blackmailing him with Kairi. But he was the saddest of them all before he died, reaching out for his heart…Sora realized that the reason he'd been so cold was because he didn't have a heart, and desperately wanted it back. It was hard not to feel at least a little sorry for him, seeing him like that.

Vexen…he hadn't even killed Vexen; that had been Axel's doing. Vexen was also just as cruel as Larxene from the way he manipulated the Riku Replica. But there was also something pitiable about the way he died, and about the way Axel described the nobodies.

Speaking of Axel…his feelings were mixed about him. Well, Roxas' feelings were. He'd had a bit of a falling out with Axel because he had kept the truth of his identity from him, but Axel was still his best friend. And in the end, Axel had betrayed the Organization to help Roxas and Sora.

A tear sprang up in Sora's eye as he thought about Axel's death. He hoped he'd find peace the way Roxas did.

And…wasn't there someone else? He couldn't quite remember. As he strained his thoughts, a knocking came at his window. He smiled as he recognized Kairi's voice calling to him quietly, and he wondered what she wanted this late at night. He got up, got dressed, and headed out quietly to not disturb his parents.**

"Come on! There's something I have to show you!" said Kairi excitedly, pulling Sora along.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning? I need my beauty sleep," joked Sora. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The secret place," said Kairi, still dragging him.

"Are we going to the secret place? What's in there that's so special?" asked Sora drowsily, still rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he thought of what was there and began pulling back. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't go in there…"

"Nonsense!" said Kairi, giggling at Sora's embarrassment. She ducked and pulled him through that hole by the waterfall.

"Kairi, really—

"I've already seen it Sora," said Kairi. She pulled him through the cave over to the drawings on the wall they had made of each other when they were little kids. Sora blushed when he saw the addition he had made a little before his first journey—him holding out a star shaped fruit to Kairi. Then he gasped when he saw that Kairi had done the same thing for him!

"Kairi…"

"When I came home. After we left each other when the islands came back, I came here, thinking of you. And then I found this picture…" she smiled, touching it. "Sora…is this really how you feel?"

"I…uh…yeah," said Sora, resigning. He turned to face her, bright red. "Kairi, I've always cared about you. You've always been the person most special to me."

"Sora…" Kairi smiled. "I'm glad…you feel that way too."

"Too?" started Sora, but before he could say anything else her lips were on his. He was surprised, but started kissing back. When they stopped, they hugged each other and just stood there.

"I love you, Kairi," said Sora. He laughed. "I can't believe I'm finally saying it!"

"Oh really? How long have you had a crush on me?"

"Oh, well, you know…a while."

"So, you travel across different worlds fighting heartless and nobodies that are trying to destroy the world, yet you can't tell a girl you love her?"

"Compared to that, facing Xemnas was easy!" They both laughed and started walking out.

_Kairi…_

Kairi snapped her head around. "Did you hear that Sora?" She turned back towards him, but he was gone. She looked around and realized that she was no longer at the secret place, but at a station of awakening.

"This is…" she began backing up towards the edge of the platform. The station depicted a blue-haired woman laying on the edge of it. The woman seemed vaguely familiar, and Kairi touched her necklace instinctively. Had she met her before?

_Power sleeps within you…_

Kairi wobbled as three pedestals sprang from the ground.

_If you give it form, it will give you strength._

Kairi looked around at the pedestals. A wand, a shield, and a sword had appeared over the pedestals. Was she supposed to choose one? She walked over to the wand and picked it up.

_The power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

Kairi looked back at the sword and shield, and then confidently grabbed the wand. She turned around and saw Sora grabbing the shield and Riku grabbing the sword.

"Huh?"

The image of her two friends faded away. The staff in her hand disappeared in a twinkle of light.

_Your path is set._

The pedestals sunk into the ground, surrounded by darkness. The darkness spread out, engulfing Kairi. She struggled against the darkness But was sunk in. She kept struggling and realized that she was on another station. She looked around and saw that this one had an image of herself in a beautiful pink gown. In circles around her head, Sora and Riku smiled up at her. There was another image showing Naminé as well.

"What does this mean?"

_Princess of the Light…it is your destiny to fight against the darkness._

Kairi looked around. Where was that voice coming from? It seemed to echo everywhere, yet at the same time be nowhere but her own head.

_Will you conquer the darkness…or will you let the light go out?_

Kairi turned and was back on the beach of Destiny Islands. Naminé was in the water, her back turned to Kairi.

"Naminé!" said Kairi in surprise. Her nobody counterpart turned around upon her name and outstretched her hand. The water pulled back away from her and started to form a wave. Kairi ran towards Naminé and took a hold of her hand just as the wave crashed down on them. Naminé just smiled as the stood underwater, hands held tight. Kairi tried to pull her towards the shore to no avail. Naminé nodded at her and said, "It's time for you to awaken the power that sleeps in your heart…the keyblade…"

Naminé disappeared into a flash of light. The light surrounded Kairi's hand, and the water disappeared; she was back at the station of awakening, with…

"A keyblade?" questioned Kairi in awe. She raised the Destiny's Embrace keyblade and swung it down. "It's mine for good now," she thought out loud.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned excitedly towards Sora's voice. Sora was standing at the other side of the station. "Sora!" Kairi ran towards him then stopped short. It wasn't really Sora, but a shadow version of him. Kairi backed up as the shadow Sora grew larger and larger into a full-sized Darkside heartless. Kairi continued backing up until she got to the edge of the platform. She looked into the heartless' eyes and realized she had only one choice. She gripped her keyblade and ran at the giant heartless.

The Darkside roared and brought its fist down. Kairi jumped out the way and struck at its hand with her keyblade. The Heartless reared up and began to turn into black smoke. The darkness surrounded Kairi, and she held her hands up, choking on the darkness…

"Kairi?"

Kairi looked around her. She was back in the secret place with Sora. She turned towards the door that led to the heart of the world, gazing at the large keyhole.

"Are you okay?" said Sora again. Kairi turned back and smiled. "I'm great."

"Dive into the heart, huh?" said Sora with a grin, recognizing the dazed look on her face. Kairi nodded. "What did you pick?"

"The staff. I bet you picked the sword, right?"

"No," said Sora, surprising her, "I picked the shield. So I could always protect the people I care about." He looked into Kairi's eyes and their lips touched together again.

* * *

><p>EEW! EEW EEW EEW! AHH AHH AHH THEY'RE SO CUTE BUT EEW JUST DIE!<p>

Okay, there is the first chapter. I promise they new couple will not be all lovey-dovey for too long—knowing them, something will split them up yet again. I also wanted to open with Sora already experiencing Roxas's memories, as this will be one of the key points of this story. I also wanted Sora to feel a little guilty and sad about the organization members, making more the true hero and not the douche he was in KH2—I mean seriously, he was a lot more likable in the first game. This is also to introduce a theme of doubt, which will not really be too heavy as far as Sora is concerned, but hey. And of course, there's this whole question of Kairi's keyblade and "is it really hers" stuff. Well, it officially is her keyblade. So ha. She had a dive into the heart because of her proximity to the heart of the world and most likely because a crisis is coming, in case you were wondering that. Comments, tips, hate, predictions, and requests are all welcome. And to end on a random question:

Do you think it's weird that on Pokémon I name them after Organization members? I mean, they're elemental so it's so convenient…


	2. Mysterious Visitor

Woo-hoo! Second Chapter!

* * *

><p>"Gah! I hate school!" exclaimed Sora. He balled up the failed test and threw it over his shoulder. Riku and Kairi were beside him, walking home from school.<p>

"Its okay, Sora! A 25% isn't that bad…" said Kairi, lying unconvincingly to cheer Sora up.

"Your right: It's dreadful. Especially since he's already in remedial classes," teased Riku.

"Hey! You only missed a year of school! Naminé didn't put my memories back together right, so I forgot a lot!"

"Right, cause you were such an ace before…"

Sora rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why do we have to go anyway?" he whined. "We go from saving the world twice to doing Algebra?"

"Speak for yourself, I'm in Trig!"

"Calculus," said Kairi quietly. "And besides, Naminé made everyone forget that we left. We have to blend in and be normal now."

"Yeah. Normal," said Riku snickering.

"These grades are not my fault!"

"Next time, don't walk into the mysterious castle in the middle of nowhere," suggested Riku.

"We were looking for you! Where else were we supposed to look? Next time don't lock yourself behind the door to darkness!"

Kairi suddenly stopped them. "What's that?" she said, pointing.

"Shooting star?" suggested Sora. The blazing blue star seemed far too close to them, though.

"It's coming this way…" noted Riku, backing away.

"It's headed for the island!" said Sora. "Bet you 500 munny it lands there!" he said, already racing towards the boat.

"It'll probably land in the water," said Riku. "You're on!"

Kairi frowned and stared at it. "I hope you're right Riku. That looks like a person!"

Unfortunately, Sora won the bet. The girl crash landed right on the island.

Sora was the first to reach her. The girl was very pale and had short, black hair. She was wearing a plain, short white dress that somewhat reminded her of Naminé's.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora, unsure of what else to say. The girl's eyes fluttered open, staring at him—_through_ him—cold and hard. Then they softened as her hand touched his face. "They key of light…" she whispered. Sora gasped. How had she known about the keyblade?

Riku came running over, Kairi just behind him. The girl looked towards Kairi and her eyebrows furrowed. "Naminé"? she said questioningly. "But I thought…no, her other of course." She closed her eyes. "A revolution is coming. Something is beginning…And at the same time, something is going to end. Everything is going to change…waking up and walking the way into ruin. Warriors of the keyblade, defenders of the light, prepare yourselves."

She turned her head and focused her gaze on Sora. "It's almost time," she said quietly. "Time for what?" asked Sora. "For the memories to rise from their sleep. Everyone is waiting for you…" Her eyes closed and she fainted in his arms.

_A few weeks later…_

"A 75%! I can't believe it! A passing grade!" said Sora.

"Yeah, you're a t the top of the class," said Riku sarcastically.

"Hey! You try making this much progress in a few weeks!"

"That's right!" said Kairi. "Sora'll be getting A's in no time!"

"Ugh," said Hotaru. "Stop being so cute."

"A's huh?" said Riku. "Well, I bet I can still outrun you!"

"You're on!" said Sora, chasing after him. Hotaru stayed next to Kairi and sighed. "Those boys…"

"We better start trying to catch up." They two girls chased after the boys, laughing despite themselves.

In just a few short weeks, Hotaru had practically become a part of the group. Of course, there were things only Kairi, Riku and Sora could talk about. But everything else was shared with Hotaru. She couldn't remember anything from before reaching that island besides her name, and didn't recall what she had said to Sora when she landed. Sora blamed her loss of memory on the crash-landing on the island, but Riku was a bit suspicious of her. He felt like something else had brought her there—and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Or maybe it was destiny. Or, maybe it was just chance. But out of all the worlds out there, what were the odds that she would end up on this one?

* * *

><p>What are the odds indeed? Just what is Hotaru doing there? And why doesn't she remember anything? (Because this is kingdom hearts, and nobody ever remembers anything...)<p>

And of course I purposely made Sora a bit like Usagi with the school thing, but I assume he wouldn't be the best student anyway. Except when it comes to physics, of course-he knows all about trajectory and the exact amount of force you need to have the greatest impact on a heartless, etc...that's how he knew Hotaru was going to land there!

...yeah that sounded funnier in my head.


	3. Beneath the Stars

What's this? A new chapter? OMG!

* * *

><p>They were all sitting by the Papou tree. Kairi and Sora were sitting on the tree, holding hands. Riku was leaning against the tree, Hotaru right on his left. Both were trying to keep their distance from Sora and Kairi, who were talking about sharing a papou fruit.<p>

"You're destinies are supposed to be intertwined when you eat that, right?" said Hotaru.

"You've heard already?" asked Kairi, a little surprised. "I guess," said Hotaru, focusing. Where had she heard that?

"I think it's about time we shared one," said Kairi to Sora. "After all, I know you wanted to forever ago."

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course, Sora!" said Kairi, smiling. Sora blushed. "It's about time somebody around here finally tried one!"

"You guys are too adorable!" said Hotaru, shaking her head but smiling. She reached and picked up the star-shaped fruit. "It's just a fruit, you know. Although I _have_ always wanted to try one of these."

"Have anyone in mind?" asked Kairi, raising her eyebrows.

"N-no," stammered Hotaru, blushing, "but I do wonder if it's true."

"Let's all share one—the four of us!" said Sora. "That way, it doesn't have to be as awkward."

"I still think it's awkward," protested Riku quietly. Kairi fake pouted. "I wanted just the two of us to share one!"

"Come on, Kairi! Our destinies couldn't be more intertwined no matter what. We don't need some magic fruit to keep us together." Kairi smiled and pushed Sora backwards behind the tree. She then pounced on top of him and they started kissing.

"Eew! We're right here!"

"Do I need to get the hose on you guys?"

"You're just jealous!" said Kairi, getting off of Sora. Sora rolled to his side, facing Riku, and said, "You'd be less grouchy if you had a girlfriend."

"No I wouldn't!" said Riku, a bit too harshly. They sat for a minute and Hotaru broke the silence and said, "So, we gonna eat this fruit or not?" Riku smiled a bit and said, "Sure, why not?"

They split the fruit into four pieces. Sora held his piece up and said, "To friendship!"

"May we always be a part of each other's hearts," said Hotaru.

"No matter what the cost," said Riku.

"An unbreakable connection," said Kairi.

"Yeah," said Sora, "and—hey! Riku's piece is bigger than mine!"

"Sora, don't be an infant…"

"I'm taller, so I need it!"

"You too?" sighed Kairi.

"As the newest member of the group, I need the biggest piece! I need more destiny magic!"

"I'm the hero! So I should get it!"

"Oh brother…really Sora?"

"What? You were the one who told me never to change!"

"A little change might not be so bad…"

"If we're talking changes, I have a few suggestions…"

"Oh yeah? Well I vote that you get the hair out of your eyes!"

"Good one! All in favor say 'I'!" "I!" "I!"

"Screw you guys!"

"Why Riku, I never knew you felt that way…"

And they all rolled on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at how corny they were.

Because that's what friends do.

Kairi and Sora had walked home together after much protesting from Riku and Hotaru. The latter two were still on the island; they had moved down to the beach right by the water. They were both laying on their backs and watching the stars.

"They're so pretty…" said Hotaru. She then blushed at the silly comment, but Riku let it go. "You know, they say that the stars are really the light of other worlds shining down on us."

"Interesting…so is that what you tell _all_the girls?" said Hotaru mischievously. Riku laughed. "Don't be silly. There are no girls," he said, a little more solemnly. Hotaru turned and faced Riku. "Do you still have feelings for Kairi?"

Riku snapped his head. "What? No! And what do you mean still?"

"You always seem so bothered by Sora and Kairi being together. Unless…"

"What?"

"It's really Sora you're jealous about!" teased Hotaru. Riku blushed a deeper shade of red. "No way!"

"Oh, so that's the reason you don't have a girlfriend yet!" she teased. She waved at his angry face and said, "I'm just joking. Although all the girls _do_ talk about you. You could easily get any girl you wanted. But your heart belongs with her…" she said in an overly dramatic voice. Riku couldn't help but laugh along with her. "What makes you ask that anyway?"

Hotaru blushed. "Well, Kairi was telling me stories about you and Sora. You guys are always so competitive about everything; I thought it was pretty obvious you were competing for her attention."

Riku blushed too as he remembered and looked back at the sky. "I guess that was a part of it." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Sora really loves her. And she loves him. I think she always did. My feelings could never match that. Besides, I didn't deserve her. Not after what I did."

"You always do that," said Hotaru. Riku cocked his head questioningly. "You always act like you don't deserve to be happy. What did you do that was so bad?"

"I…" he hesitated. Could he trust Hotaru with the truth? No, it was better to keep their adventures a secret. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"I get it. Everyone needs some privacy. I have noticed there are some things only you, Sora, and Kairi talk about." She rolled over, turning away from Riku. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm not part of your group at all…"

"No! That's not it at all!" said Riku, sitting up quickly. "You're definitely one of us Hotaru." He reached his hand to her shoulder. "Besides, we shared a papou fruit, remember? We're stuck with us whether you want it or not."

Hotaru smiled and turned back around. "See Riku? You are a good person."

"Wait…were you faking?"

Hotaru stood up, ignoring the question. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Riku. "I can't remember who gave it tom me, so it must not be that important. Plus, I have two of them for some reason."

He took it from her hand and stared. It was a white Wayfinder with a silver heart in the center. The Wayfinder shimmered as he inspected it.

"Hotaru—"

She shushed him. "You need it more than I do. It'll help you remember that the light's always there, even if you don't use it."

Riku frowned. Did she know? But, she couldn't, could she?

"We should probably get going. It's pretty late," said Hotaru walking off. "Yeah," said Riku, and he followed after her. "Oh, I just remembered! Come to mine and Kairi's house after school. I just remembered I know how to play the piano!"

"Piano huh? Cool."

"I'm pretty awesome too. I might just write you a song." Riku was glad Hotaru was already leaving, because his face was bright red.

* * *

><p>.comwatch?v=plyP2VnXGJ0 This is a link for the sucky trailer I made for this fanfic! YAY! This might help you get a better understanding of what will be in it.

And...some HotaruxRiku action? Ooh...

And it is about time _somebody_ tried a paopu fruit. I mean geez, forget the charms, just eat the actual fruit!


	4. Piano Dreams and Memories

wannabe kairi (who wants to be Kairi? lol jk) technically there's only eight planets...lol couldn't resist. Why indeed are there only 7? I was trying to make it obvious in the trailer that the seven "with the blessings of the planets" were nobodies of the Sailor Senshi. Apparently, only 7/9 of them became heartless, and there is the beauty of doing both fics at once!^^ Well, it's apparent that Hotaru has made her way to destiny islands whole (minus memories), so it's unlikely she has a nobody, meaning one of the others also didn't become a nobody. Who could that be?

bug349 thanks alot! And it should be getting to hte more actiony parts soon and things will be revealed (that already wasn't by the above comment lol).

* * *

><p>Hotaru finish the song and rested her elbows on the keyboard, her sigh of aggravation drowned out by the dissonant clunk of the keys.<p>

"What's wrong? The song was great," said Riku. He and Sora suddenly appeared at the door.

"When did you guys get here?" said Hotaru. "Just in time to catch the end of your song. It's really pretty."

Hotaru smiled. "Thanks. It's just that I'm mad I can't remember anything. I thought playing the piano would make me remember something about who I was before, but it doesn't. All I can remember is that my dad taught me how to play." She had been really excited when Kairi first took her to the mayor's house and she saw the piano. The mayor's wife started to try to teach Hotaru, but it was obvious that her skill far surpassed hers as the memory of playing it came back to her. But after that, nothing—no more hints about who she was. She realized she was pretty good at playing the piano, and decided to continue at it in hopes of remembering more, and started composing songs for each of her knew friends. She had just finished playing the song for Kairi when the boys had walked in.

"Well, that's something," said Sora encouragingly. "Don't worry. You'll remember. And until then, we'll be here for you!"

Hotaru smiled. "Thanks, Sora. You always know how to cheer me up."

Sora blushed and put his hands behind his head. "Oh, you know…"

"SO!" said Kairi far too loudly, butting between Sora and Hotaru. "How about another song? Didn't you write one for someone else?"

"I wrote one for both of you," she said, motioning towards Sora and Riku, "and then some. You know, I think I've written these before…but no, I wrote them specifically for you guys… Nevermind. Now let's see…I think I'll do _Sora__'__s_ song," finished Hotaru snidely, teasing Kairi for jealousy. When she finished everyone clapped. "Very heroic sounding," said Kairi.

"And simple," said Riku. "Just like Sora." "Hey!" said both Hotaru and Sora. "I'm not simple!" said Sora. "Yes you are Sora, it's one of your best qualities. And Riku! What do you mean the song was simple?"

"I just meant—

"—do you doubt my piano skills?"

Riku started to argue, then just smiled. "Maybe I do. Impress me."

Hotaru humphed and turned back at the piano. Her fingers flew across the piano as she began to play Riku's song. Riku had to admit, it was really impressive. Then she slowed down, and a chill crept up his spine. He felt as if Ansem were in the room, calling to him. "The darkness in you heart…do you really think you're free from it?" Hotaru sped up and Riku shook his, trying to get a hold of himself. He was not that person anymore, and he never would never be like that again. Hotaru finished the song and they all dropped their mouths.

"Wow…"

"Woah…"

"I'll never doubt you again!" said Riku. "You know, there was a lot of effort put into that song…"

"Dream on, Riku," said Hotaru rolling her eyes.

"Do another one!" said Sora excitedly.

"Fine, but last one." She cracked her knuckles and began to play. The song was pretty but bittersweet. No, not just bittersweet, _sad_. A lonely boy who didn't know who he was, who lost his friend…

"Roxas…" she whispered and clutched her head. "Hotaru!"

"I'm fine!" she said waving her hands. She began playing again, but this song was different. It was pretty and light, sounded like the waves of the ocean…

"Naminé…" this time she screamed and clutched her head, then collapsed.

"Hotaru!" Riku ran over and picked her up and he carried her out the door. Sora and Kairi just sat there. Something had stirred within them…something the song had triggered. Neither of them was sure what it was, but knew it had something to do with their nobodies whose names Hotaru just uttered.

Naminé put down her pencil and looked at her drawing. "Hotaru…" she said softly. "I guess I don't get to sleep after all." She smiled at the picture of the only real friend she'd ever had. Then she looked out the window. "Sora…will you survive what's to come?"

Hotaru had missed school the next day. Kairi said she still wasn't feeling well. After school the trio stopped by to see how she was doing when they found her at the piano. She was playing another song, more beautiful than all of the other ones. She finished and the group clapped.

"So what was that one called?" asked Riku, smiling at her.

"I can't remember," said Hotaru. "But she's the key." She quickly began playing again, as if in a trance. "And what's this one called?" asked Sora as she finished.

"Fate of the Unknown," she said, staring at the keyboard strangely. She then turned to Sora strangely. "They're still waiting for their Birth by Sleep. I'm sorry, I need to lie down." She quickly got up and brushed past them, still in a daze. They all looked at each other confused.

_I know it's risky. But if a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there!"_

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" said Riku. "Shut Up!" shouted Roxas back. To be honest, that's what Roxas really wanted to know—why did he have the keyblade? Did it have something to do with who he was? And why did _ have one too?_

Who…who had a keyblade? What was he trying to remember? Almost there…but it was fading away…

_Roxas brought the keyblade down, but Riku blocked it, sending Roxas flying…_

"_I am me, and nobody else!" said Roxas, bringing both of his keyblades to his hands and running towards Riku. Riku managed to dodge the Oathkeeper, but Roxas spun around and he was hit by the Oblivion keyblade. He fell down, and…_

Someone told him something, didn't they? Someone said something to him at that point, didn't they? Why couldn't he remember…?

There was a huge hole in his memory—something else important happened to, here on Destiny Islands, but what?

"_Aren__'__t __you __happy? __You __won__'__t __have __to __be __alone __anymore,__" __said __Larxene __smiling.__Naminé __looked __up __hopefully.__ "__All __you __have __to __do __is __rewrite __Sora__'__s __memory, __and _

_make__ sure __he __cares __about _you_. __It__'__s __a __win-win __situation,__really.__" __Naminé __looked __back __down __at __her __sketch__pad __and __smiled. __Could __this __really __be __it? __Would __Sora __come __for _

_her? __Would __she __finally __stop __being __alone? __Maybe __if __Sora __came __for __her, __she __could __even__…__exist?_

* * *

><p><em>No…this wasn't right. She wanted Sora, but…not this way. She couldn't do this to him. If she really cared about him at all, she had to do something, to help him…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naminé looked down at the picture of Axel, Roxas, and<em>

The other one, there was something else, a hole in the memory…

_She stared at the picture awhile. Then she crumpled it up and threw it across the she began crying; she wasn't even aware she could cry, that a nobody _

_could feel this way, so sad…she didn't normally feel emotions this vividly, but it was so unfair; she was always alone._

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom Hearts shone above in the sky. Hotaru brought the silence glaive down…<em>

* * *

><p>The four friends were walking to school the next morning.<p>

"Anyone else have weird dreams?" asked Hotaru sleepily. The all grunted in agreement. "It's your fault. I don't know what you did, but you gave us nightmares," said Sora yawning.

"What did I do?" asked Hotaru. "I don't really remember much from yesterday, come to think of it. It's kind of a blur." She touched her head. "I feel like there's something important I needed to tell you…that something's…coming…" she shook her head and sighed. "Maybe…that's why I'm here," she said quietly to herself. The others stared at her. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm going to skip school today."

"You're the only one of us that could afford it," said Riku a little jealously. "Okay. We were going to head to the islands after school," said Kairi. "Swing by if you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Hotaru broke away and headed back. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other.

"I was having dreams about Roxas. Nothing new, but there was something different about this one."

"I was dreaming about Roxas too."

"I dreamed about Naminé," said Kairi. "It was the first time I ever had a dream. But…I think it was a memory; her memory." She touched her heart. "It was sad."

Riku and Sora nodded in agreement. "But there was something else I remembered. Or rather, something I _didn__'__t_ remember."

"Yeah, someone else was there. But I couldn't remember who."

"Same here!"

A bell tolled in the distance.

"AH! We're going to be late for school!"

"Nothing new for you…"

"Let's hurry. We can talk about it later."

Later that day, Kairi, Sora, and Riku read the letter from the King…

* * *

><p>Hmm...this seems relevant. I'll try to update more often now that I actually have a few readers^^ I've already had chapters done, but new things keep popping up that I want in the story and I end up rewriting everything...<p>

Also, this chapter was a bit of a shoutout to the Kingdom Hearts piano collections which are AMAZING and epic. I especially love _Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion. _They're what I listen to when I'm writing, doing homework, going to bed...yeah they're awesome XD


	5. Signs of What's Next

Two chapters? I am on fire! That or I'm really supposed to be doing homework right now...lol. Also, I forgot to mention, It's my birthday today! So screw homework!

* * *

><p>Sora gazed off at the sunset, thinking about the contents of Mickey's letter. Somehow, gazing at the sunset like this felt familiar, as if he had done it many times before. Had Roxas looked at a sunset like this?<p>

"Sora."

Riku's voice pulled him out of his musings. He turned and called Riku's name as he came closer. Riku stopped next to him and stared out at the sunset as well. "You're mind's made up?" he asked. Sora turned his head again and nodded. "Yeah." _How__could__I__not?_ he thought to himself. Kairi came and walked between the two of them. She turned to Sora, calling his name and smiling.

"Kairi!" said Sora, a little surprised. He stared at her for a moment. This girl, who mattered so much to him…for some reason, he was reminded of Castle Oblivion, and vowed never to forget her again. He'd always be there to protect her. Except…

Sora jumped down from the tree and hung his head down. "I…" Sora began, but Kairi stopped him and just nodded. Sora smiled back at her and walked closer. "It's just…they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them." Riku smiled as he heard this, and so did Kairi. They were both thinking: _And__you__wouldn__'__t__be__you__unless__you__left__to__help__them._Kairi took her good luck charm and pressed it into Sora's hand. "See you soon."

Sora smiled and nodded. "That's a promise."

Kairi laughed. "And by soon, I mean immediately. You don't think you're going alone, do you?" Sora gasped. He had not been expecting that. "B-but," stammered Sora, "it's too dangerous for you!"

Kairi crossed her arms. "So I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you again? I don't think so." She grabbed his harm. "I can wield a keyblade now! I can be strong too!"

"Kairi…" they began to look into each other's eyes.

Riku, who had been silent the whole time, now rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, you're coming, we get it. Just no more of that romantic crap, _please_."

"You're just jealous, Riku," said Kairi, giggling.

"Jealous? Please," said Riku, turning away as he tried to look cool.

"I agree, no more romantic stuff," said Hotaru. Everyone jumped.

"H-hotaru? How long have you been standing there?" stammered Sora.

"Long enough to say that I'm coming too!"

"No way! Kairi's going to be a handful enough as it is!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Kairi.

"You have to admit, you _do_ have a talent for getting kidnapped," said Riku. "Why you!" said Kairi, diving towards Riku.

"So, where exactly are we going and how are we going to get there?" said Hotaru as Kairi proceeded to punch Riku.

"First: you're not coming. We'd be breaking rules by bringing you. And do you even know what we're talking about?"

Hotaru crossed her arms. "You're going off to other worlds. That much is obvious. As to breaking the rules…well, I'm not from Destiny Islands, so my very being here is against the rules. Taking me along your journey may help me find my home world. As a keyblade wielder, it's your _duty_ to help me get home," she finished. Sora just stared at her. "Yeah, but…uh…" he scratched his head, trying to think of a reply. "Hey, how did you know I was a keyblade wielder?"

"Huh? What's a keyblade?" She looked genuinely confused. He suddenly thought of when she had arrived on the island, and the comments she had made about his destiny. She hadn't remembered anything she'd said then either. Just who was this girl, and what did she really know?

"Uhh, Sora…" said Hotaru, her face turning pale as she pointed behind him. A shadowy creature rose from the ground. It had large, luminous yellow eyes and antennae that twitched towards Sora.

_The Keyblade…_

"Heartless! Here? Now?"

Sora and Riku both summoned their keyblades and began slashing through the Shadow Heartless.

"Come on! Before bigger ones start coming!"

"Bigger ones?" said Hotaru in disbelief as Riku dragged her along.

"We should get to the keyhole!" said Riku.

"The keyhole? But the door to darkness was sealed!" said Sora. "Worlds can't be destroyed anymore!"

"Doesn't matter. That's still where they'll appear."

"What's a Keyhole?" said Hotaru as she tried to keep up to them. They didn't answer but kept heading for the secret place.

Just as suspected, several neo-shadows surrounded the door. All four of them could now see the Keyhole. Kairi and Hotaru stood back as Riku and Sora began to take down the heartless. As Sora struck down the last one, a figure appeared in front of the door.

She—it was indeed a she—was wearing an organization coat, with the hood pulled up and hiding her face. She wasn't much taller than Sora, but they could all feel a strange power coming from her.

"I was curious about the keyblade's power. I can see why he's so worried about you." She suddenly appeared in front of Kairi and smiled. "And this is the girlfriend. How cute…and pathetic. Love does nothing but cause pain." She turned and looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru! So this is where you ended up. I wondered what would happen when you—but you probably don't remember that, right?" she gave a short giggle. "You're white as a sheet…you must not remember _anything_." Hotaru couldn't find her voice to reply.

"What do you know about her? And while your at it, who are you!" snapped Riku for her, keyblade ready to strike.

"And take all the fun out of it? Please. You guys are the heroes. You're gonna have to figure it out yourselves."

Sora frowned. Her demeanor seemed so familiar, so much like…"You're not…Larxene?"

She laughed. "Good guess, but no. I _do_ think she's been rubbing off on me, though."

"She's been…? But Larxene's gone. I took her out myself!"

"And how rude of you to do so. She's not that bad once you get to know her. Oh! And before I forget: Axel says hi." She turned at Sora. "He misses you both."

"What are you talking about? Start making sense!"

"Sorry, I've already revealed _way_ too much."

"You haven't told us anything!"

"My, you are slow, aren't you?" she turned to Riku. "I trust you'll figure it out." She turned around. "See you losers later." She waved as the corridor of darkness began to open up around her.

"Wait!" Sora and Riku both dived at her as she disappeared. They ended up hitting nothing but each other's heads.

"Ow! Watch it!" said Sora, rubbing his head. "Who was she?" thought Riku out loud. "And what was she talking about Larxene and Axel? They're gone, aren't they?"

"You know, I'm convinced. I think I should probably stay here. Work on my piano playing…" began Hotaru.

"Oh no you don't! We have to take you back to your world. It's our _duty_," teased Sora. "B-but—

"Don't worry," said Riku. "I'll—I mean, _we__'__ll_—protect you." Somehow, Sora and Hotaru didn't catch it, but Kairi giggled. "So," she asked, "do you have any idea where you're going? Or how you're going to get there?"

"Uhh…Mickey's castle! Yeah! And we'll…uh…build a raft!"

Hotaru frowned. "How far will a raft take us?" She had more explicit arguments about the raft, but decided to keep quiet. Suddenly they all felt a shudder that felt like the whole island was shaking.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told them about us!"<p>

Larxene, Axel, and the girl from the islands were at the lounge of the caste in The World that Never Was.

"Calm down, Larxene. I was ordered to give them a hint." She turned to Axel. "I also gave my regards to Sora for you, Axel. I don't think he's ever known about her, though. He's such a dope." Axel stiffened. "You really miss her, don't you? Poor fool. Friends are meaningless, and caring about people gets you nothing in the end. You understand that, don't you Larxene?"

Larxene smiled. "My, aren't you heartless!" They both laughed at the joke and walked on. Axel just looked down guiltily.

* * *

><p>Indeed, how far will a raft take them? A dinky raft into the middle of the ocean to sail to other worlds? What are they, 5?<p>

I decided I wanted to wait a little while to reveal who it is that met them on the islands, but it is one of the new senshi nobodies. Who do you think would get along with Larxene best?

And what its this? Organization XIII is back? How? Why? And I suppose it's about time we got to the villains.


	6. Foreshadowing

The four kids ran out of the secret spot and found a giant Darkside heartless waiting for them. Sora and Riku took their keyblades out again and prepared to fight.

"Woah!" said Hotaru, standing back.

"Don't worry," said Riku. "It's not that strong."

"Yeah!" agreed Sora. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

The giant heartless responded by pounding it's huge fist towards them. Sora ran and pushed Kairi out of the way while Riku did the same to Hotaru. Sora turned and prepared to face the heartless…

A golden light sliced through the heartless, destroying it in one blow. A small figure jumped down, holding his golden keyblade out in case there were more.

"Mickey! I mean: your majesty!" said Sora excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you guys, of course! How else were you going to be able to leave?"

Hotaru crossed her arms. "Well, someone had the brilliant idea of building a raft…"

"You know, that was Riku's idea about a year ago."

"To ride a raft into other worlds?"

"Yep. And _I_ was the only one who pointed out how silly it was!"

"Oh, shut up Sora!"

"Come on, fellas! We have work to do!" said Mickey.

Sora stood to attention. "Right! We have to save those people out there that are still suffering!"

"That's not all," said Mickey, his eyes narrowing. "You are also coming to train with Yen Sid to become true keyblade masters." He turned. "Usually, children as young as you aren't given the exam, but then again, children your age aren't usually this powerful. And you've picked up on most of your abilities through instinct. And besides, with the current circumstances—

"What circumstances?" asked Kairi. Mickey sighed. "Xehanort's return."

"What? That's not possible!" said Riku.

"We've already beaten him twice!" said Sora.

"Exactly. You destroyed his heartless and his nobody. Now that both of his halves have been destroyed, he'll become whole again! And then…but Yen Sid will explain better than I can. Now, we have to—who's this?" said Mickey, finally noticing Hotaru.

"Uhh…I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet you, your majesty," she said, bowing.

"She arrived on the island one day like Kairi did. She's from another world," said Riku. "And we promised that we'd help her find her home world."

"Well, gosh, I don't know if she should come with us…"

"I think we should bring her," said Kairi. "She seems to know things about us. And about Roxas and Naminé…and the people you mentioned in your letter."

Mickey frowned. "In that case, I think you'd better see Yen Sid with us. Come on!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I am me, and nobody else!" said Roxas angrily, the Oathkeeper keyblade coming to his hand. He rushed towards Riku with both his keyblades…<em>

"That's not quite true," came a voice. Roxas was pulled from his memories and turned. Naminé was standing there, radiating a faint light.

"Naminé?" He smiled as he looked at her. "I know that now. I'm a part of Sora. But…what are you doing here?" he said, walking towards her. Then he stopped and looked at his own hands. "What am I doing here? Shouldn't we both be gone?"

"I thought so," said Naminé. "It seems I still have a role to play in all of this. As for you…you were always waiting to wake up. It hasn't quite happened yet." "What do you mean?" asked Roxas. Naminé sighed. "You're not just a part of Sora. There's someone else too. Have you ever noticed how you act like a real person?"

"Yeah, Axel's said it a bunch of times. I thought I was just acting like Sora?"

"You were in part, but it was also because you had a heart. At least, a piece of one."

"A piece…of a heart? Of who's heart?"

Instead of answering, Naminé turned and folded her hands behind her back. "You're always happy when you see me, right?"

"Of course I am, Naminé!" said Roxas. "Why do you ask?"

"It's strange, isn't it? We barely ever knew each other."

"Well, I guess it's because you're Kairi's nobody, and I'm Sora's. Of course we feel something for each other."

Naminé turned and faced him again, shaking her head. "That isn't it. It's not really me you're happy to see. It's never me…It's someone else. Someone who looks like me and Kairi. The person who's most special not to Sora, but to _you_, Roxas."

Roxas frowned. "Axel?" Naminé smiled. "Well, maybe they're both equally important to you. But…" She sighed, as if not knowing what to say. "Soon, memories of her will start coming back. This is a warning to you and Sora: don't let these memories rule you. You need to tell Sora to keep a grip on himself and not to forget what's most special to him."

"What do you mean? Who will I remember?"

"That's not the only thing," she said, brushing aside the question. "More memories will begin to surface within Sora. They are painful memories, but he has to see them. I know that he'll be able to handle them. Only then will he be ready to save them."

The glow she was giving off began to dim, and Naminé began fading away.

"Naminé!" he reached out towards her. "Make sure he never forgets her," said Naminé, her voice echoing. Then she faded away completely. Roxas was engulfed by the darkness again, and he fell back into his sleep…

But he would soon wake again.

* * *

><p>"We are ready to proceed, Saïx."<p>

The girl who had spoken had short blue hair and creepy glasses that shined and blocked out her eyes. Vexen stood next to her smiling and doing a creepy eye-twitch as Saïx wished that Vexen had glasses that covered _his_ eyes.

"Are you sure this will work?"

The girl pushed up her glasses. "Sure? Hardly. Seeing as no one can remember exactly what it's supposed to do..."

"It should work. Knowing myself, the virus I implanted in that Replica should destroy Sora's heart. I would prefer you not to question my work," he said, glaring at the girl. "Sorry Vexen. My mistake."

Saïx turned. "Go on and release the virus, then. When will we know that it's taken affect?"

Vexen smiled. "We will just have to wait, but...as soon as we start sending heartless, Sora should be out of the picture."

"Very good. Carry on, then." Saïx walked away and Vexen turned to release the virus. Zexion, who had been in the lab with them, motioned for the girl to come to him. She smiled and walked towards him.

"You seemed agitated there, Xima."

"Vexen can be a little hard to work with," replied Xima.

"Yes...he's always been a little full of himself. But it seems...almost as if you have your doubts."

"I just don't like to underestimate the enemy. Sora and his friends are resourceful, and his heart strong; anything we send to try and destroy it is most likely futile, and even if we did, what then? When Roxas was part of the Organization, he was just as uncontrollable."

"We eliminate him completely, Xima. Riku now wields a keyblade, and so does the king; they will be enough to gather the hearts we need, as well as your project..."

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know about that until I'm sure it's finished!" she said. He shrugged. "Have it your way. I don't see why you won't let me help."

"It's personal," she said, looking off as she thought about her experiments...

* * *

><p>So, we have our first new nobody shown here! I actually had a lot of internal debate about this and the next chapter, as I feel that I may be revealing too much, but I decided this plot needs some moving forward and focusing on villains. Also, I don't think I characterized Xima right...oh well. We'll expand on that later. I'd also like to point out what a bitch it was to create organization names from the senshi's japanese names (cuz the dub sucked, and I've gotten so used to the japanese version that I just use them all the time). I still haven't make Makoto's yet . (ooh unintentiol spolier. Because if anyone wasn't going to be a nobody, it would be Makoto. Right...)<p>

For those who don't know: Xima (Shima)=Ami.


	7. More Foreshadowing

Can also be referred to as "too lazy to come up with a good name." Or "Finally getting to the enemy."

* * *

><p>Axel and the girl were sitting at the tower at Twilight Town. She smiled as she bit the Sea-Salt ice cream, even though she really hated it. She was probably the only one in the universe who hated sea-salt ice-cream, but there it was. It was easy for her to hide her disgust and to feign happiness—she was a nobody, after all. She was content to simply sit here with Axel.<p>

Axel was involuntarily staring at her again. He loved the way the sunlight danced in her long, raven-colored hair. He quickly turned and faced the sunset when he realized he was staring, blushing almost the same color as his hair. He was not used to having these kinds of emotions and was having difficulty hiding them.

"You still can't remember anything from before?" he asked her. "Bits and pieces," she replied. "I still feel like I'm missing the big picture, though. Like I'm forgetting something important…" She smiled and looked down. Then she turned towards Axel. "It doesn't really matter now, though, does it? Once we finish Kingdom Hearts, I'll be whole again…and of course, you'll be with your friends again too."

Axel smiled. That's right. Once Kingdom Hearts was complete, they would all be together. They wouldn't be torn apart again. Him, Roxas, Xion…and Xire.

* * *

><p>"So, the organization has returned…and with new members? This is most disturbing news…" said Yen Sid, slowly stroking his beard. "I thought we'd only have to deal with Xehanort, but it seems they have all returned…"<p>

"But…how?" asked Sora. Yen Sid sighed at Sora's denseness. "When a heartless and the corresponding nobody are destroyed, the two halves come together again to be whole. It seems that somewhere along your adventure, the heartless' of Organization XIII were destroyed as well."

"This isn't good," said Kairi. Hotaru was silent, her eyes clouded over as if deep in thought.

"Mickey said there was something else, though. Something about Xehanort," said Riku.

"Of course. You do not know the full story…and perhaps now is not the time to tell it. However, I will tell you this about Xehanort: he is actually a keyblade master."

"What!" screamed Sora. "That's not possible!"

"It is the truth. It is sad to know that one of our own could head down such a dark path…but it is not as unlikely as you may think. 11 years ago, he tried to claim the power of Kingdom Hearts. 3 keyblade warriors like yourself rose to thwart his plot, but all at a great sacrifice. They have not been seen whole within the realm of light since." He closed his eyes and then stood up. "Those three are the ones that are suffering, who are connected to your heart, Sora."

Sora looked down. "How can I help them?"

"That I am not sure of. However, more important is the problem at hand: the return of Master Xehanort. I believe the key lies within his defeat. For this reason, I have arranged for the both of you to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. With training from Mickey and me, you will become more powerful and gain access to new abilities. This training will prepare you to take on Master Xehanort.

"And I haven't forgotten you, Kairi," he said smiling. Kairi began to get nervous. "I won't be training with them, will I?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," said Riku smugly.

"A crude way to put it, but true. You have very little experience with the keyblade. I believe that the best way to get experience would be the same way Riku and Sora did. But first, I would like you to go to Hollow Bastion with Donald and Goofy to train with Merlin. His mastery of magic is considerable, and I believe that I sense a magical preference in you."

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"And as for you, Hotaru…" Hotaru flinched and straightened up when he mention her name. "I believe you should travel with Kairi for now. The truth behind your past is something you must work out for yourself. Soon, the reason for your visions will become apparent. Now, go! When Kairi's training is finished, you are to come back here."

Hotaru and Kairi nodded, and turned to go. Then Kairi, as if forgetting something, ran back towards Sora. She handed him the good luck charm. "Good luck," she said, and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed, and she skipped off. Donald and Goofy, who had been there the whole time but respectfully quiet, started after them. Then Goofy turned and said, "Good luck, Sora."

Sora smiled at him. "Make sure you guys take care of Kairi for me."

"Good thing she's coming with us," said Donald. "It saves us the trouble of saving her later."

"I heard that!" came Kairi's voice. Donald cringed and walked on.

"Those four have a long ride ahead of them," said Yen Sid with a smirk on his lips. _So __he _does _have __a __sense __of __humor!_ thought Sora. He turned and gave a hard stare at Sora as if he had heard the thought. "Now the training shall begin!"

* * *

><p>The two of them were in Twilight Town outside of the Mansion.<p>

"Heh. I can't believe I'm always helping you out, Old Man," said Xigbar, chuckling. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness stood in front of him, not looking amused. "Just remember, _Xigbar_, that even at half my power, I could easily get rid of you."

"I'm not so sure," said Xigbar, "but why risk it? Besides, there's no reason for us to fight. We both want the same thing."

"Finding him will be your top priority, Xigbar. But under no circumstances should the other members find out what you are up to."

"Yes sir!" said Xigbar sarcastically. "As if! We've been keeping things from them for years. Why should now be any different?"

Xigbar turned and started to go, then stopped. "I do wonder, though…how will you keep the other members from noticing your…absence?"

Ansem smiled. "That won't be a problem."

A women clad in golden fuku stepped forward from the shadows and smiled.

"Oh? And who is she?"

"Don't worry about it. Focus on your mission." Ansem turned and opened a corridor of darkness. "And you know what else you're researching, right?"

"Me? Do research? As if," said Xigbar. "I'll get Zexion or somebody on it. I bet that book worm knows where to look. But what will _you_ be doing?"

Ansem smiled. "Working on plan B." He said no more, but walked through the corridor of darkness. "Heh. Crazy old coot," said Xigbar, going through a corridor of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oh really? This mission came straight from the superior?" said Zexion. He and Xigbar were together in the lounge at the castle.<p>

"Yep. He thought of you specifically," said Xigbar, laughing. "Aw, come on, you emo half-pint! All you do is read anyway. I'm just asking you to research something else for a change. It's not like you're busy doing missions." He chuckled again. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Fine, Xigbar. If you insist." Zexion shut his book and began walking away. "What, nothing to say about the insult?"

"Not worth my time." Zexion continued to walk down towards the lab. He saw Xima sitting by a computer, head on the table and fast asleep. He coughed and she quickly stood to attention.

"So much for sleep being for the weak."

"Oh, shut up you emo half-pint!" snapped Xima angrily. "I'm not that short!" said Zexion. "And just because my hair covers half my face does not mean I'm emo!"

"Sure it doesn't, Zexion. Now go away! I'm busy," she said, but this time lightly with a smile.

"You seriously need to start sleeping more, Xima. You know what sleep deprivation will do to you."

"I don't think nobodies can suffer from sleep deprivation. I mean, if you think about it, we're frozen in time from when we're born, so…" she stopped and regarded Zexion. "How old are you?"

"About 17 now, more or less."

She looked at him again. "This is your actual physical age? You haven't changed since you were a nobody before?"

"Yes…What's the point of this questioning?"

"Well, I was looking through some past files to get a better idea for my research, and I saw that at the time Maleficent took over Hollow Bastion, you were still a kid. So uh…when exactly did you become a heartless?"

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Fine, fine. But I'm going to get my answer from you Zexion!" she teased. "Please. Everyone's been trying to figure it out. Just try me!" They giggled.

"So, where's Vexen?"

"Taking a nap. That weakling!" said Xima self-righteously. "Oh god, I'm babbling like an idiot. Maybe there is something to this sleep deprivation." She yawned. "I have to finish this, Zexion. It's almost time, and I know you have your own mission to attend to. Now go!" she said, shooing him away with her hands. Zexion smiled and walked away. He didn't know why, but he felt so _happy_! So many emotions…having a heart was difficult to adjust to. And Xima certainly wasn't being herself either…but that was a good thing. They were both usually just silent and irritable.

"Is Zexion…smiling?" asked Axel in surprise as he walked by. "Yes. It's something you people with hearts do when you're happy," said Xire next to him, purposely removing all emotion from her voice.

"Very funny."

* * *

><p>Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the people running our geekdad/2011/11/pizza-is-a-vegetable/

Apparently, pizza is being considered by CONGRESS to be a pizza. I hope this is just a joke. Apparently, there is some technicality about the tomato sauce being considered a vegtetable, which is dumb because tomatoes are fruits.

And ooh! Some Xima+Zexion and Xire+Axel! Of course no fanfic would be complete without some romance. I hope that doesn't ruin it for some people, but I plan on some of the senshi having relationships with some organization members. Having said that, there won't be much more kissy-kissy goo-goo stuff like we had with the first chapter between anyone; it all goes downhill from here. There will also probably be less humor (like no more calling Zexion an emo half-pint. He's actually not all that short. His age still remains a mystery though...).

Well, except maybe RikuxHotaru...but we'll climb that ladder when it comes.


	8. Practice

"Thundaga!"

Kairi held her Destiny's Embrace keyblade in the air. A shower of lightning came down, striking all of the various floating objects around her.

"Well done, Kairi!" said Merlin excitedly. "You catch on very fast! You must be the best student I've ever had!"

Donald folded his hands and turned away, tapping his foot.

"Aww, someone jealous?" teased Hotaru. They were all at Merlin's study in Hollow Bastion, waiting with Kairi as she learned magic. They had only been there a week, yet she had mastered not only the basic attack magic but more advanced magic as well, such as Magnet and Gravity spells. She also liked to cast barrier spells a lot, and could keep one going for quite a while—longer than Donald, much to his chagrin. She had even begun to learn more advanced forms of magic, and to have greater control over her spells.

"Aw, phooey!" he said, turning away from Hotaru as well. Hotaru laughed.

"All right Kairi! Now, to do the magic bullets, you must focus the light within you!"

Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she raised her keyblade and started shooting bullets of light at the floating furniture.

"Well done! You have a natural talent for this!"

"Well, I am a Princess of Heart," said Kairi, blushing a bit but liking the attention. "Of course, of course; you heart of pure light makes an excellent companion with magic! Why, soon you'll be better than Sora!"

Kairi frowned upon hearing this. "Huh? Aren't I already better than Sora?"

"Well, you're just beginning, Kairi. You do have a natural talent for it, but Sora is quite skilled with magic as well. Most with keyblades are," said Merlin, glancing at Donald, "although I have heard that the king is useless at it."

"Huh. You wouldn't think Sora would be that good at magic," said Hotaru.

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised as well. Although he had an excellent teacher!" said Merlin now pointing towards Donald, trying to boost his self-esteem.

"I'm still mad!" replied Donald, turning again and facing the wall. A girl came in through the door.

"Ah, Rinoa! What brings you here?"

"Everyone else is out busy on their missions, and I heard you had a new pupil." She walked over to Kairi. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rinoa."

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi a bit nervously. "Rinoa is a powerful sorceress in her own right," explained Merlin. "She may even be better for teaching you than me!"

"Well, I'm not sure I'd say that," she said smiling. "So that's a keyblade…" she said, her eyes resting on Kairi's weapon. "It looks kind of…girly."

Kairi blushed. "It's stronger than it looks."

"Indeed. She's one of the best pupils I've ever had! She's progressed faster than anyone I've ever taught before."

"So, we have ourselves a prodigy here?" said Rinoa smiling. "Aw, phooey! I've had enough of this!" said Donald angrily. "I'm outta here!"

"Oh dear, Donald! Now be reasonable!"

Donald headed for the door, ignoring him. He reached for the handle when the door slammed open on him. An elderly woman came through the door, an urgent look on her face.

"Merlin! There are heartless in the city—" she stopped as she looked at Kairi.

"I'll stop them!" said Kairi, running out the door.

"Kairi, wait! Oh dear," said Merlin. "She may be good with magic, but I don't know if she's ready to start taking on heartless."

"Don't worry, sir! Donald and I are experts!" said Goofy. "We'll help her right—uh, Donald?" Hotaru snickered as the door came forward, revealing a crushed Donald. Donald quickly pulled himself together and started babbling incoherently.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" Donald managed to get out without sputtering too much.

"Come on, Donald! We gotta help Kairi!" said Goofy, dragging the still kicking and screaming Donald out the door. The old woman looked outside at Kairi fondly. "Our little Kairi…I never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Think I should help them?" asked Rinoa. "I'm sure they'll make it on their own."

"…Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>Riku and Sora ran towards each other. Their keyblades struck each other and the locked for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.<p>

"Sorry, Sora, but you're going to lose this fight!"

"Yeah right!"

The two continued to battle each other as Yen Sid and Mickey watched. They were both sparring in a special room of the tower that Yen Sid had made for the occasion. The two had learned a lot in the week they had been there, and it showed. Still, Yen Sid could tell they were holding back—a lot. But it was only natural that they wouldn't want to fight each other, so he let it go. Instead, he regarded their battle styles.

Riku was physically stronger and faster than Sora, and he demonstrated this in battle. He was also good defensively, but Riku liked depending on his strength to win. Yen Sid knew that if this had been a real fight, Riku would be using more of his darkness. Yen Sid had taught him a bit about channeling his darkness, having explored it in his own youth. Although Riku knew how to use the darkness better, he wasn't using against Sora.

Sora on the other hand usually used powers of light to assist him in his fight. Yen Sid noticed that he wasn't using this power either. The difference in speed between the two wielders was very slight, and Sora was more agile, even if his strength was a bit less. Still, his strength was nothing to be taken lightly, and Sora his agility allowed him to easily dodge Riku's attacks. Sora was also the better swordsman, handling his keyblade expertly.

Even though they were using only a fraction of their strength, they both displayed considerable skill. Still, there was more to being a Keyblade Master than mere skill.

"That's enough!" said Yen Sid. Sora and Riku stopped immediately and turned towards him. "Neither of you seem to want to use their full power against the other," said Yen Sid, Riku and Sora shrinking beneath his glare, "but as I have seen your skills individually, I am confident that you are both powerful enough. However, strength of heart is what makes a keyblade master, and so we will move on to the next phase of the test."

Riku and Sora both nodded. Then Sora put his hand up to his head.

"Sora?"

Sora groaned and clutched his head with both hands. Then a hand went to his chest as he fell to his knees.

"Sora!"

The cries of Riku and Mickey faded away as Sora was overcome by a pain in his heart. What was this?

He looked up and saw a girl in an organization coat. She looked just like Kairi, but had short black hair.

_Who __is __she?_ thought Sora. The vision of the girl faded away too and Sora lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Kairi began slashing at the heartless. Luckily, they were only shadow heartless—she was moving far too slow and hitting too softly to be able to take out stronger heartless. Donald and Goofy stood by, watching her take them out.<p>

"Thundaga!"

Kairi called down a shower of lightning, destroying a few dozen of the soldier heartless surrounding her. More began to advance on her, and she jumped back.

"Uh…alright heartless! Prepare to be taken out by—ahh!" Several of the heartless pounced on her, pinning her down. Donald laughed. "Who's the best now?"

"Ugh—just help me!"

Donald raised his wand and began shooting his comet spell at the heartless. He got the ones on Kairi, and Goofy ran around destroying the rest.

"Oh, you were just showing off!" said Kairi, brushing herself off. Donald sighed. "If you can't take care of a few of those, I don't know what we'll do with you."

"Oh, come one Donald. Everyone starts somewhere!"

"Sora defeated a giant heartless his first time with the keyblade!"

"Yeah? Well…I'm just not use to combat yet! I'm sure I'll catch on soon enough."

"Kairi? Is it really you?" Kairi turned and saw an old woman with a sad look on her face. The old woman suddenly hugged her and wouldn't let go. Kairi didn't know what to say, and so sat there awkwardly and let the woman hug her.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," said the old woman as she backed away, tears in her eyes, "but…I've been so worried about you!"

"Worried…about me?"

"Yes. Kairi, you probably don't remember me, but…I'm your grandmother.

"My…grandmother?"

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Donald. Hotaru bonked his head.

"Yes," she said smiling. "You were taken from us when you were only four!"

Kairi looked at the woman. This was too much for her. "I…uh…"

"Kairi!"

Kairi started and turned towards Riku's voice, a little relieved at the interruption but worried because Riku shouldn't be here. Riku was running towards her at top speed. He stopped and bent over panting in front of her.

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Something…happened…to Sora," he said, still panting.

Hotaru, Donald, and Goofy exchanged worried glances.

"WHAT!" said Kairi loudly. "What happened! Is he all right!"

"We're not sure. Right now, he's in a coma of some sort. We need you guys to come with us."

Kairi nodded. "Right. We'll go and—" she stopped and turned to her newly discovered grandmother.

"Home is where the heart is, and it seems that your heart has found its home," said the wise old woman. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon…"

"I was expecting it. Afterall, I can see you wield a keyblade." Her eyes rested on the weapon. "Do you remember the story about the children of light that I used to tell you about?"

Kairi nodded, the memory coming back to her immediately. "Even in the deepest darkness, there's always a light…"

"That's right," she said, smiling. "Trust in that light. That goes for all of you," she said, her eyes moving to Hotaru and resting on Riku. Riku frowned. Was his darkness that obvious?

"The keyblade is for helping people. Use it wisely."

"Wait…how do you know about the keyblade?"

She smiled. "An old woman hears many things." She turned and began walking away.

"Why are old people always so mysterious?" muttered Hotaru.

"Anyway, let's go for Sora," said Riku. She nodded, and the all set off.

* * *

><p>I don't really follow Final Fantasy (dodges gunblade), but I heard there was a reference to Rinoa at the end of KH2, so I thought it would be nice to give her a little cameo. Putting her into the story really made me realize how lazy I am with character and place description, but there's the beauty of a fanfic; you should already more or less know everyone. I'm also a little lazy with dialogue...oh, sue me. It's not like I do this for a living.<p>

Also, I think Kairi's grandmother would probably still be alive. And knowing her story about the children of light, I'm sure she'd also know something about the keyblade. Whether or not there's more to that has yet to be seen.

And I thought Kairi would have a preference for magic even before BBS came out. She's a princess of heart, not very strong physically compared to Sora and Riku, and now we know she's Aqua's spawn (for lack of a better word). So magic would be the way to go for her.

Finally, I've noticed this is may be my longest chapter; it has the most words (or maybe that's just this author's note :P) I don't know why I stuff so much into each chapter, but that's my style.


	9. Birth By Sleep

Quick thank you to everyone who is reading this! I don't really mind if you don't comment, not being a big commenter myself, but every time I see someone following this my heart lifts a little! Also, sorry for taking so long to upload this, but things come up. Ces't la vie. The worst part is, I've had this chapter written in my notebook for months XD I just wasn't sure yet when exactly it would appear. And…GO!

* * *

><p>Everyone stood gathered around Sora. They were in some room of Yen Sid's castle that resembled his main study. Sora was floating in a white bubble in front of them.<p>

"Something has happened to his heart; that much I can tell," said Yen Sid. "However, exactly what it is, I'm not sure…"

Mickey frowned. "Could it be the hurtful memories Naminé talked about?"

"Hurtful memories?" asked Riku.

"Gosh, we didn't really fill you in all the way, did we…"

"You mean, the memories you were talking about in the letter?" asked Kairi. "Yes. You see, we turned Jiminy's journal into data because of this extra message we found, and we discovered that it was left by Naminé. A data version of her told us about those memories, but warned us that they could be hurtful to Sora, and could possibly even damage his heart when handled the wrong way."

"So, Sora's heart is…"

"No, I don't think this is what's causing it. At least not completely." Yen Sid raised his hands above Sora. "There is something else. Something foreign invading his heart is causing this."

"Could it be his nobody, Roxas?" said Riku. "He's been with the Organization for almost a year. Who knows what they could have done to him? (*Axel turns away guiltily*) Maybe something…for if he went back into Sora?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard, considering. "This is possible…either way, we must extract this anomaly from his heart."

"What? How?"

"Mickey, I trust you know?" Mickey nodded. "There are powers the keyblade has that you have no idea of—secrets usually only keyblade masters are shown. You and Sora have stumbled across several of these secrets out of necessity, such as locking the hearts of the worlds. However, the true power of the keyblade lies in unlocking the heart." He motioned to Mickey and he raised his keyblade.

"Prepare yourself."

Light gathered around at the edge of Mickey's keyblade. A keyhole appeared above Sora.

"We know not what form this anomaly will take, nor what effect it will have on Sora. You must be prepared to face whatever it is."

Riku nodded and took out his keyblade. Everyone else took out their weapons as well. Hotaru stepped back awkwardly. The beam of light shot out from Mickey's keyblade, and they were swallowed by darkness.

"Now you'll see."

Kairi looked around her. Was this…Twilight Town? She was by the tower, and…floating? She looked up and jumped out of the way as a sword came down, hitting the spot she had been in a moment ago.

"You'll feel my pain…"

Kairi stared at the figure before her. It resembled a Nobody, but was adorned in pink clothing that slightly reminded her of Sora's clothes. It had two weapons in its hands and came towards Kairi with them.

"You'll be forgotten, just like I was. You'll see what it's like to be tossed aside by your closest friend…"

Kairi dodged both blades, and surrounded herself with a Reflect spell as both blades came down again. The puppet jumped back and bombarded Kairi with beams of light. The barrier cracked and Kairi fell down.

"But I shouldn't be surprised; he never really cared about me anyway. All he ever saw in me was you…That's what I am after all, right? Memories of you?"

"What are you…?"

"Dark Firaga!"

The puppet turned and was hit by the blast, but it barely moved. "Riku. 'The biggest Nobody of them all.' So, you're here too?"

"Who are you," asked Riku harshly, "and what are you doing to Sora's heart?"

"So, you still don't remember either. Isn't that sweet!" The puppet dove at him. Riku blocked the first blade, then dodged over the second. "You…you're the one who started it all…who made me question myself…who sent me to this hell!" A golden wave of light shot out from her, knocking both Kairi and Riku back. "If it wasn't for you, I would have just stayed on that tower, content with my friends…we'd still be together!"

A whirlwind was created in front of her. Riku and Kairi were sucked towards her. "I'll destroy you both…see how Sora likes losing his friends…"

"NO!"

There was a streak of light and the whirlwind stopped. Riku and Kairi both dropped to the ground.

"I won't let you put a hand on my friends!" said Sora, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades in his hand.

"Hmph. Sora…tell me…do you know what it's like?" "Huh?"

"To not exist. To not be your own person. To not even be kept as a memory…All because of you. Because I had to go back to your heart." She assumed a battle stance. "Once I destroy your heart, I'll be free!" She dove at him. Sora jumped out of the way.

"Whoever you are…I can see how badly you're hurting. I want to help you, but you have to tell me who you are!"

She didn't have a face, but Sora could feel her smiling sadly. "Sora…in a way, you're more innocent than anyone here. Though it's all about you…you were just sleeping while this happened." She looked at him now. "But there is no atonement to be made. Nothing you can do to end my pain. Nothing that will satisfy my fury!"

* * *

><p>Hotaru hugged herself. Yes, Sora was mostly innocent. One little accident of destiny…one small act of kindness he couldn't even remember had started this. Most things started off with accidents like these.<p>

But of course, she knew they were no accidents.

And now, more accidents: a puppet who never should have been, a nobody that can feel, and another that wants to have a friend. All these small happenings and accidents compound each other, and destiny is woven. Sora, who merely wanted to reach out and help everyone, has touched so many hearts…

* * *

><p>Sora slashed through the puppet with both of his keyblades. She fell to her knees and cried out. It was a sound of fury and sadness and utter despair.<p>

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I hope you can find peace now," said Sora sadly. Then the puppet cocked it's head again as if smiling. "This isn't over," said a voice completely different than the one used before. "Not nearly yet, boy." Xemnas?

Darkness swirled around the puppet. Kairi and Riku disappeared, leaving Sora alone in the darkness. Then he saw Kairi in front of him. He ran towards her, but she began to fade away.

"Kairi!" he shouted. She seemed to be getting farther away the more he ran. "Kairi! Kairi!"

* * *

><p>Riku and Kairi looked up. They were back at the Mysterious Tower. "What happened?" asked Mickey, panic in his voice. "I don't know, we fought some sort of nobody or something. It was strange…AH!" Riku gasped and put a hand to his head. Hotaru screamed and bent over too.<p>

"What's wrong—" began Mickey, but he turned and saw a light emerging from Sora's heart. Pieces of glass floated around, converging into a figure…

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" shouted Sora. He seemed to finally be closing in on her, but she was starting to fade away.<p>

"Kairi! Kai…" he reached for her. She turned, but was beginning to fizzle out. Sora touched his head. "Kai…K…" Kairi looked down sadly as she fizzled out completely. "Who…who was that? Who was a searching for again?"

Deep within Sora, Roxas opened his eyes. "Xion," he breathed. A faint smile went across his lips. Then a frown. "I'd forgotten her…" he thought to himself. He clenched his fist. Not again, he promised himself.

Sora's nobody would not be going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Xion," whispered Hotaru, slowly recovering. She then fell down again, having a seizure. "Hotaru!" Kairi ran towards her and started to use a cure spell.<p>

"Xion," said Riku, a little sadly. He held out his hand. "The puppet that shouldn't have been…"

"Should any of us have been?" said Hotaru softly before passing out.

* * *

><p>Thrown from the sea of oblivion to existence. From a lost memory of the heart inot the cruel outside world. Her slowly awakening mind began shooting millions of instinctive questions:<p>

"Where am I?"

"What's going on?"

"Who am I?"

Slowly, a few memories returned, and she was suddenly panicked—shouldn't she be dead, gone, How could she still exist? What would happen to Sora now?

Then the memories faded from her mind and she was again an empty vessel. As Sora's memories of Kairi filled her, she began to become aware of her physical self and began to flex her fingers. She then sat up and looked. Several faces were staring back at her in horror.

"She looks…like me…" said a girl confused. "Xion…how could you be back?" said a boy.

Xion backed away from the accusing faces and pulled her hood to hide her face. Sora groggily sat up behind her. "Xion?" he questioned, his eyes barely opened. Xion panicked and opened a corridor of darkness.

"Xion!" shouted Sora, but the voice was not his—it belonged to Roxas. Xion ran into the corridor, and Sora was right on her heels.

"Sora!" Kairi ran forward, just a moment too late. Both disappeared into the darkness as Kairi clung to the spot where he was only moments ago. Hotaru groaned and surveyed the scene. Why were those two always destined to part like that?

"Xion," said Riku looking away guiltily.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Worth the wait?<p>

When Nomura said that it would be difficult to bring Xion back, I understood what he meant; I wanted to try and make a plausible reason for Xion to be reborn, and virus implanted by Organization XIII+Keyblade Heart extraction stuff seemed like a pretty legit way for her to be reborn. As you can see, she took memories of Kairi with her, showing how deeply a keyblade can affect hearts, so things are going to get pretty kooky with Sora's memories…

And if you're wondering why Xion went from hating Sora to worrying about him, I will explain a bit next chapter.

Oh! I forgot! We have Hotaru speaking mysteriously again. I wonder what connection she has to all of this? Maybe I lied and she _does_ have a nobody…although I didn't lie because I didn't say anything specific. Kind of like Nomura, which I hate because I'm usually anal about these things. But since this will be revealed probably soon, I'll leave it a mystery. If you want a hint, you can read my other story that features Sailor Moon the way this one features Kingdom Hearts. If you really can't stand Sailor Moon, well…I'm not sure why you're reading this, but I warn you that the next installment (and there will be at the very least one more) will be a full on crossover between the two, i.e. Sailor Senshi and Keyblade Masters unite! So…I'd get out now, since their going to be a major point in the plotline come the next one. You don't actually have to read the Sailor Moon one until it gets towards the end if you're only interested in it enough to read the conclusion, 'cause I'll admit that the rest of it isn't that fantastic and I've been lazy with updates.


	10. Aftermath

WOW. Long time no update. In my defense, I had several chapters half done on my jump drive and...then I lost the jump drive. I was so mad because I had just finished this chapter too . And you'd think writing a chapter you already wrote would be easy, but no, it isn't. Thank goodness, I have parts of it written in several notebooks as well as other chapters, and the more critical moments are all in my head of course^^ I'll try to update again relatively soon. It would be different if I was spitting out great literature, but I can't really write (I'm going into an engineering major, math and science, the opposite of writing), It ends up being mostly summary and dialogue and I still don't write fast :P Oh well. That's why it's only fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you, the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together, forever, inside him."<p>

Oh, the lies we tell ourselves to deal with the pain.

* * *

><p>"Sora?"<p>

Kairi's hands were outstretched to where Sora had been a few moments before. She then pulled them in and hugged herself. Why? Why did something always pull them apart?

"Xion," said Riku slowly, still holding Hotaru in his arms. A sad look came across his face.

"Who's that?" asked Mickey.

"Remember when Naminé had trouble piecing together Sora's memory?"

"Yeah. It was because of his nobody, right?"

"Not just him. It was her too." He turned to Kairi. "You probably weren't able to see it, but she looks just like you."

Kairi tilted her head up a bit. Her eyes were watering. "Like me?" she questioned, her voice quivering as if she might lose it any second.

"Xion was a replica. The Organization made her in order to copy the keyblade's power and collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. She was built from Sora's memories. Originally, she only had a few of them, but eventually…the memories Naminé scattered in Castle Oblivion found their way into her, and became a part of her. She resembles Kairi because that's the memory that Sora holds closest to his heart. It was also the memory he almost lost inside Castle Oblivion."

Goofy scratched his head. "So, are those memories inside Xion now?" he asked fearfully.

"What?" said Kairi. "You mean Sora doesn't remember me?"

"From what Riku told us, it's possible," said Yen Sid. "Most disturbing…it is possible that, along with Xion, Sora's memories were extracted from his heart. After all, if they are what comprised her to begin with…" he trailed off. "But tell me: where would this…puppet…be headed now?"

Riku paled. "The Oranization's castle. If they did return, and they're there…and Sora followed her…"

"Wack! We have to go after him!" said Donald.

"No," said Yen Sid. "It would be too dangerous and reckless to simply go to Organization XIII's headquarters now."

"We were able to beat the Organization last time!" protested Riku. "We can't just leave him there!"

"Since their heartless and nobodies have been destroyed, they have come back as whole beings—complete, they are more powerful than they were separated. Furthermore, to go there and fight them all at once would be foolish!" There was more Yen Sid wanted to say—to warn against the threat of Xehanort, if he had indeed returned as he did before—but decided now was not the time to bring that up.

"So we just leave Sora to face that?" Riku replied defiantly.

"Don't worry," croaked Hotaru from Riku's arms. Riku looked down at her, his anger momentarily gone. She smiled weakly. "You have to believe in Sora. That kid's always all right."

Riku sighed. "Look Hotaru, we can't just go on blind faith alone."

"Think about it: Whatever the Organization put into Xion didn't take effect until now. They probably had to activate it themselves. They probably have plans for him and Xion."

Riku opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Hotaru had a point. "But still…"

"There's nothing we can do," said Yen Sid. "Sora would understand."

Hotaru nodded. Riku helped her get to her feet only for her to wobble and all into his arms. They both blushed a bit. Hotaru forced her eyes away quickly and looked resolutely towards Yen Sid. "There are more things going on then most of you know. I suspect you understand," she said to him. He nodded. "I'm not sure how I know…but I feel like what just happened had to happen." She shuddered. "Something is coming. Something bad, and we have to be ready for it. There are hurts out there to be mended…many hurts. That will be the key to everything."

Yen Sid closed his eyes. "I will think about this for a few days. In the meantime, you will continue to train here. You are not to leave. Am I clear?"

"But Master—

"No buts!" he boomed, his voice full of authority. "As Hotaru said, there are many delicate things going on. We mustn't act rashly, or the enemy will win!"

Riku looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he said a little softer. "You are worried about your friend. Which is why it's crucial not to lose our heads. Now…" He clapped his hands, and a puff of smoke surrounded the door. "Go through there, and you will all find your rooms. I will summon you back here in a few days once I have decided what our next move is."

Everyone started to move except Kairi. Hotaru came over towards her and wordlessly took her hand. "It'll be okay, Kairi. Sora will be fine. You'll see." She squeezed her hand for emphasis. Kairi smiled slightly, her eyes still dripping with tears. "I know. I shouldn't be worried about him, but…I can't help it." Hotaru smiled sadly. "That's what love does to you. Now come on." Kairi slowly followed Hotaru to their room. It resembled Kairi's own room back home—the walls were bright pink, and her dressers were all there. There was a bunk bed at the end of a room by the window.

"Boy, this place is strange," observed Hotaru looking around. Kairi said nothing; she suddenly hated the fact that she had kept so much pink around her room; it felt so stupid and silly, and so the opposite of what she was feeling right now. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay," said Hotaru, running over and hugging her. "I'm sorry," said Kairi through the tears, sincerely trying to stop. "It's just…for a long time, I wasn't even sure Sora existed. I could barely remember anything at all—not his voice, not his face, not even a name. He really disappeared from me completely. And we finally found each other again, finally admitted our feelings, only for this to happen. And now he might forget me this time…"

"Sora could never forget you. Not really. You two mean too much to each other. Even when he was a heartless he remembered you, right?" Kairi smiled now. "That's right. Even then he came for me."

"Everything will be fine. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Sora groaned. He couldn't feel any of his limbs, and was barely conscious.<p>

"Ah! So that's what it was," said Vexen, the memory suddenly coming to him.

"That's what _what_ was?" asked Zexion curtly.

"I planted something within Xion that would destroy Sora's heart through his memories. It seems that the keyblade wielders extracted whatever it was and destroyed it…but Xion was taken out also, probably along with a few of Sora's memories. Such power the keyblade holds…"

"Power we will soon hold."

Sora groggily tried to move his arm. He was rewarded by his efforts with a splitting headache, and realized that he was strapped down anyway. He still couldn't seem to wrench his eyes open. The only sense that seemed to be working at all was his hearing, which he used to hear several more figures enter the room.

"So, the keyblade hero came here himself…that certainly saves us trouble," said a voice Sora recognized as Marluxia's. A sense of urgency overcame him as he realized that he must be at the Organization's headquarters—but he still couldn't move! Why did he feel so weak?

"What do you mean us?" came a snide voice—the girl from the islands?

"Please," said Larxene's unmistakable voice. "We all know _you're _worse in battle than Demyx."

"Hey! Now that's just plain rude!" Larxene shot him a look and he whimpered.

"Enough!" said a new voice—a female one, completely unfamiliar to him. Sora was finally able to open his eyes, but everything was blurred. He looked towards his constraints and saw glowing chains, the links of which were nobody symbols.

"Ooh, he's waking up!" came a high pitched voice. "You're not getting out of that!" The voice giggled giddily.

"You! Get to work on him," said the woman who had spoken before. Sora still couldn't make out anything but thought he saw a glint of gold.*

"And you, Xion: go with Vexen, dear. He'll help you to remember everything."

"Xion!" shouted Sora—no, not Sora, Roxas. Somehow, he had woken up within Sora again. A hooded figure, the shortest of then all, turned for a moment, then walked off.

"Now this won't hurt a bit…"

* * *

><p>Kairi dove at Riku. Their keyblades locked together. Riku smiled and pushed Kairi back, sending her flying, but she recovered quickly enough to get to her feet. She shot off a fire spell, which he blocked.<p>

"You're improving."

"Yeah, right. I'm no where near you or Sora."

"Well, we _are_ taking the mark of mastery. But you've come pretty far in just a few weeks. It's kind of strange…"

"That probably means something bad is coming," sighed Hotaru from the other side of the room. She had been watching them train in the special training room Yen Sid had conjured up. Mysterious Tower indeed.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kairi, her keyblade disappearing from her hand. Hotaru shook her head. "I don't know. Nothing. It's because you're a princess of heart," she replied too quickly. "I mean, you're practically built to fight the darkness."

"Hotaru…is there something you're not telling us?" asked Riku. His look was so full of concern that she wanted to tell him about the nightmares, about the all too familiar waking up covered in sweat, dreams of darkness and death and destruction. All too familiar dreams of the end. But what would that help? She couldn't remember any specifics—she only woke up in the morning with a sense of doom, and they were already doing everything to beat the enemy.

"Hello? Earth to Hotaru?" asked Riku.

"Oh…it's nothing!" said Hotaru, lying unconvincingly, but Riku decided to let it go. "So what do you think Yen Sid is waiting for? It's been a few days already and he still hasn't made a decision."

Kairi's face fell. Riku reddened. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to—

"It's okay," said Kairi. "I'm curious too. I have to know…Where's Sora?"

* * *

><p>A flash of light cut through the shadowy remains of the destroyed pureblood heartless. A figure in an organization coat, hood covering his face, picked up the kingdom key that had been stuck into the ground. The figure looked at the keyblade thoughtfully for a moment, as if trying to remember something.<p>

"We're supposed to leave purebloods alone, remember?" came Axel's voice. The two were in Twilight Town, in front of the station plaza. The keyblade disappeared from the figure's hand. "Right. Only emblems release hearts. I just…whenever I see a heartless, I feel like I have to destroy it."

"Huh," scoffed Axel sarcastically. "I talk from experience when I say that you should focus less on what you feel and more on what you're supposed to be doing."

"Right." Axel shook his head. What was the Organization thinking? This could only backfire on them, probably worse than the last time.

The hooded figure suddenly turned as the heartless appeared. He moved to strike the heartless. It raised one of is blade arms, and moving the other sent columns of ice at him. The hooded figure fell over, his hood falling off and revealing the spiky brown hair and blue eyes glaring full of determination.

"Fire magic, Sora. Geez, do you even read the mission reports?" Axel shook his head as Sora went charging back at it.

"Is that idiot still at it?" said a girl stepping out of a corridor of darkness. "Here I was, thinking I'd be late…"

"Very funny, Xire. Why don't you help him out?"

"Same reason you won't: we have to collect hearts."

Sora came flying, landing flat on his but in front of Axel and Xire. The both rolled their eyes. "We'll never be getting any hearts at this rate…"

"Hey, I'm new at this!" complained Sora. The heartless came towards Sora. Axel and Xire stood, ready to fight it despite orders when it suddenly stopped and was incinerated.

Xion stood there, beaming brightly. "Lying down on the job? Sora, you lazy bum."

"Give me a break, Xion!" the laughed at each other while Xire and Axel gagged.

* * *

><p>"The heartless have suddenly swelled in both number and power and power across the worlds."<p>

"What?"

Yen Sid opened his eyes. He had assembled everyone into his study to hear his decision. "The heartless had dwindled to almost negligent numbers…but now, despite their inability to destroy worlds, they pose a great threat to the realm of light. One that cannot be ignored."

"Does it have something to do with Sora?"

"There are indeed many coincidences piling up…the darkness is rising in strength. It is probably safe to assume that the heartless are being controlled by the organization once again. Riku, Mickey, Kairi: Your keyblades will be necessary to quell this rising darkness."

"But, Sora—

"—the heartless will lead you to the Organization's plans, and therefore back to Sora. I don't know what the organization has planned for him, but you mustn't fear for his safety. Now, I will send you in two teams. Donald, Goofy." Donald and Goofy stood to attention and saluted. "You will accompany Kairi, as well as Hotaru. Mickey and Riku will be the second team. Unfortunately, we cannot complete your Mark of Master exam…but you've already mastered many new abilities that you will be able to perfect with experience.

"I have fashioned another gummi ship for you two. I sense something…unusual in the darkness. Using any pathway near the darkness could be dangerous. Now go out to the worlds and fight whatever threats arise."

"Yes master," they all said in unison. They all began to head out.

"Hey, Riku!" called Hotaru. "Huh?"

"Take care of youself. And don't forget what I said before." Riku blushed. "Right. You too."

As they emptied his study, Yen Sid sighed. He could feel the weight of his many years suddenly crushing him. If she were right, that could only mean…

Something he already knew, anyway. He'd known it would happen when Xehanort first inquired about Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade Wars.

"So begins the end of what began so long ago…"

* * *

><p>Ooh. The plotline thickens finally. What could Yen Sid be going on about? Surely nothing referenced in my other fanfic Sailor Hearts...actually, I don't think I've refrerenced it yet. And I realize that I'm on chapter 10 and I've barely gotten into the story yet. This is going to take for<em>ev<em>er :( I mean, Kairi and Riku are just leaving...and we haven't even touched on Terra, Aqua, or Ven! (They won't be "Main" characters in this-Sora, Riku, Kairi, and those more recent in the plotline will be the focus, although there will be some saving, more or less. Just wait and see!)

Also, I think Kairi is too often written off as a useless character, even by me occasionally. But she's had her share of suffering-she lost her heart, forgot Sora, is always trailing behind, unable to help her friends, getting kidnapped...the girl is pretty strong willed, and doesn't shy away from literally leaping into danger. She just...happens to, until now, have been powerless. She isn't useless on purpose, and I think that when Kairi finally does get a keyblade, as a princess of heart she will be a force to reckon with. I always imagine her fighting story as being like Aqua's-not very fast or strong, and probably not as good as avoiding attacks as Aqua (Cartwheeling with her is so fun!), but awesome at magic. I actually thought of that (And I'm not alone) before BBS ever even came out. So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Off on the Wrong Foot

I'm so excited about Dream Drop Distance! OMG!

That is all.

* * *

><p>They rode mostly in silence. Hotaru had been chattering nervously, incessantly.<p>

"I mean, come on! Mickey and _Riku_? The keyblade master and the almost keyblade master? Together? And then we have powerless me, rookie Kairi, and you two? No offense," she said at Donald's glare. No one said that she had a point.

Hotaru was just worried. They all were, about Sora, about the heartless, about everything. Hotaru couldn't shake her feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what and she couldn't place it.

Kairi had been staring straight ahead the whole time, with a new resolve. _Just you watch, Sora_, she thought to herself. _This time, I'll save you_.

"First stop: Wonderland," called Goofy. As they approached, Hotaru inhaled sharply. Something was going to happen here. They were going to meet someone…someone…

* * *

><p>Riku was jittery. He had gotten used to just using corridors of darkness and instantly arriving at worlds. This method of using a gummi ship took way too long for him. The last time he'd needed to use a ship, it had been Captain Hook's. Thinking about that made him angry, and so he stood up and began walking around what little room there was in the cockpit of the gummi ship. Mickey was in front driving.<p>

Yen Sid had advised them to visit the worlds in a random order—their keyblades and the hearts of the worlds would bring them where they were needed most, if they were needed. Until then, fighting the heartless in random worlds was the best plan of attack. Riku disagreed with this completely, but it was hard to argue with Yen Sid.

"Agrabah," said Mickey cheerily. _Great,_ sulked Riku. _I hate the desert_. The islands were always a perfect temperature, bright and sunny without being too hot. He smirked, with a bit of relief, that he could still miss his home. Good to know he wasn't completely empty inside.

Watching the world come up, he was reminded of the first time he was here. He had kidnapped Jasmine while Sora was preoccupied fighting Jafar…

He shook his head. He didn't want to remember that. He had changed since then. This time, he was coming to protect everyone, not hurt them.

* * *

><p>Kairi looked around her, eyes looking as if they'd pop out of her head. She had seen only a few other worlds beside her own, and they had been more or less the same. Just coming down the tunnel had been stranger than anything she'd experienced before.<p>

"So, this was the first world Sora's been to?"

"Besides Traverse Town, yeah," said Donald down the hallway to the door. The door opened, and then another one behind it, and then another one. How strange.

"So, I wonder how long before—

They heard a noise behind them, and several soldier heartless had popped up, and several large bodies behind them.

"You were going to mention heartless, weren't you?" asked Donald angrily. Kairi shrugged and dove at them. Her sparring with Riku had actually paid of some; she wasn't completely dependent on magic. She sliced through the first two Soldier heartless, then cast a blizzard spell at the Large Body. As she, Donald, and Goofy took out the heartless, Hotaru shrank back, looking quizzically at the heartless. There was something familiar about these creatures, now that she thought of it. She had definitely seen them before Destiny Islands…  
>One of the large bodies got the better of Kairi and knocked her against the wall. One of the soldiers came forward dove towards her. She jumped out go the way, but it scratched her leg, sending her falling down. Goofy ran over and blocked another heartless as they came for Kairi.<p>

"Cure!"

Green magic surrounded Kairi's leg, healing the slash mark the heartless had left. Kairi stood up and raised her keyblade.

"Thundaga!"

A shower of lightning rained down, destroying the rest of the heartless. Kairi groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

"Don't worry, you'll get better!" said Goofy. "Yeah. I spent half the time healing Sora when he started out!" agreed Donald. Hotaru walked over to the rest of them when she was sure that the heartless had disappeared. They all noticed that the heartless had seemed uninterested in Hotaru for some reason, though.

"Maybe they were just preoccupied with the keyblade wielder," said Hotaru shrugging. "Yeah. Well, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>The World that Never Was<em>

Saïx looked at the cloaked figure with contempt. "It seems that Kairi has arrived in Wonderland. Since our other members are busy, and you are so useless in battle, you can go ahead and keep an eye on her and her company."

The female figure scoffed at him. "Geez Saïx. No need to be such a grouch all the time. You ever get tired of being such a jerk?"

Saïx's eyes narrowed. He continued, his voice as emotionless yet cutting as ever, "Do you ever tire of being useless? You contribute nothing to this Organization. You're worse than even Demyx. As a nobody, you should be converted to Dusk."

"Ouch. If I had a heart…" she giggled. "You know, that's rich coming from you. The nobodies are the only ones doing any work around here, remember? I mean, what exactly are _you_ doing? Just standing here all day. And besides, isn't there someone else already on a mission in Wonderland?"

"Some_thing_ is the more appropriate term. And I think you would see how disastrous it could be if they met. Besides, the puppet is doing its job." Then he chuckled. "Well. The puppet is more useful than you. You really do shame the organization. Hardly worth keeping among our numbers."

"You haven't been laid for years, have you?" said replied the girl cooly. "Well, somebody higher up seems that I still have use." Saïx started to talk again, but she cut him off. "Blah, blah, blah. All right, I'll keep tabs on our latest keyblade wielder." She saluted and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Saïx put a hand to his head. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

* * *

><p>Kairi looked around the next room, her eyes wide open. Then she looked down and saw the two doors ahead.<p>

"Why are the doors so small?" she wondered aloud.

The doorknob yawned and opened his eyes. "Oh goodie, visitors," said the doorknob sarcastically. Hotaru and Kairi exchanged glances. A talking doorknob? "Oh, even better, it's that loud duck again."

"Who are you calling loud!" shouted Donald at the doorknob. The doorknob yawned again. "Would you go away? I'm trying to finish my nap."

"You're _nap_? You never do anything but sleep, you lazy good for nothing…"

Goofy, Kairi, and Hotaru all turned red as Donald continued to let out a string of obscenities at the poor doorknob. The doorknob didn't seem fazed, however. "I'm a doorknob," he said finally. "I shouldn't even be talking, nevermind being awake all the time. And you know what lies behind _me_, so you know I don't exactly open and close all the time. Now will you just drink the potion and get out of here?"

"Potion?" wondered Kairi out loud again. She picked up one of the vials from the table in front of her. "You mean this?"

"Kairi, wait a minute!" said Goofy, but it was too late; Kairi was already drinking from the wrong bottle. "Huh. I feel funny…woah!" Her legs suddenly shot up first, then the rest of her body began following suit. She threw her arms up in surprise as she got taller, taller taller…

"Oh great," groaned Donald. Kairi groaned as well. She tried to move her arms, but found they were stuck in place.

"So…I guess that was the wrong one, huh?" she asked sheepishly. "What was your first clue?" asked Donald, tapping his foot as the doorknob started to laugh. Hotaru sighed and picked up the other bottle. "So, this one, right?" she said, and took a sip. She grimaced at the taste, and then saw that everything began getting bigger. Er, she was getting smaller.

"Huh. This place is definitely weird," she mused, looking around with a new view.

"Halt!" Hotaru turned and saw several card soldiers standing and holding their weapons at her. "Are those…cards?" she asked.

"Yes, and that's a duck, and that's a dog, and there's a giant girl, and I'm a doorknob," replied the doorknob in a snide voice. "And I'm sure there's something different about you too."

The card soldiers seemed transfixed at the giants around them for a moment, then turned toward Hotaru, who was of a more manageable size. "You're wanted for questioning with the Queen," said a soldier, and two more came up behind her and grabbed her.

"You let her go!" said Kairi, trying futilely again to move. Donald ran over to step on the soldiers, but Goofy held him back. "You're just gonna hurt Hotaru!"

Hotaru struggled as the card soldiers dragged her off through the door. Kairi groaned as they dragged away her friend.

Her adventure sure wasn't starting out well.

* * *

><p>WOOH! Another chapter!<p>

So, yeah…originally, I was thinking of featuring more of Wonderland from the movie that was never in the kingdom hearts games, but I decided against it. I already had the plotline more or less figured out, and didn't feel like re-watching the movie to find something (This is fanfiction, not a day job lol). I'm going to warn you guys right now: When it comes to world involvement/ plots…there really isn't going to be much. The worlds are basically going to serve as playing fields for other things that are going on; world villains and main characters aren't really going to make much of a difference. Also, I sort of made each of the world plots long; this is sort of an accident, and I will probably be shortening little things here or there, but it was mostly to make up for the fact that I'm also not putting very many worlds in this. I may put something brief to say the characters _have_ been to other worlds, just so it doesn't seem to quick, but just that nothing interesting happened there.

And I wonder who this mysterious person they're going to meet is…lol. I'm actually putting the other fanfic, Sailor Hearts, on a short hiatus (like it hasn't already been); I'm delaying posting the next chapter until I finish Wonderland for Kairi. Let's just say…there's a tiny bit of an overlap that might be interesting. I have the chapter already done and don't feel like moving things around too much, so I'll just wait. After I finish Wonderland for Kairi and Agrabah for Riku, I think this will go on a mini hiatus so I can focus on Sailor Hearts just a little bit. Part of me wanted to have it finished before, part of me wanted it after…and there's something I want to reveal in this fanfic that I don't really know if it would be a spoiler in Sailor Hearts or not (This is taking place directly after Sailor Hearts, btw, so be looking for an explanation of why Hotaru ended up at Destiny Islands!). I'm trying not to make Sailor Hearts too predictable, but…I feel like the ending is a little predictable. Oh well. How many of you are even reading both of these? I'm pretty sure I only have one commenter, who I must give much love to, but I think I have a few other followers. I want to make sure I will see this through the end before I advertise it a bit more, though. So, have fun!


	12. Doubts

So, now we'll get to see what happens to Hotaru and Kairi?

NO! MUWAHAHA! Instead, we see Riku's story!

And a million voices cried out in cheer…come one, Kairi's not that bad!

Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy…and depressed about life…and so it goes, lol. I get depressed for a few weeks, then I have a week of cursing myself as I get over myself and need to get shit done and think, _why didn't you just do this sooner!_

And I'm only a high school senior. I don't know what the heck I'm going to do once I'm actually in college and have to take care of myself and stuff X.X

* * *

><p>Riku groaned as he blocked the sun from his eyes. The crunch of the sand beneath his feet annoyed him, and the desert heat beat down upon him mercilessly. How did he once walk around here in that stuffy black Organization coat? He could barely breath, and when he did he felt sand go in his mouth.<p>

Agrabah. By far his least favorite world.

Looking at all the sand still didn't remind him of his home. It was just sand without a beach at the end. A bigger prison tan the sea surrounding the islands; just an endless sea of sand.

Just checking to see if he still missed home.

And of course, the heat and whatnot wasn't what was really bothering him, not really. It was the fact that he was walking around now, not in the shadows of darkness as he usually did, but out in the light, although he still used the darkness (In fact, Yen Sid had seemed to almost encourage it. He had muttered something about there being more to darkness under his breath, and also that he hoped to teach "him" something). Despite Yen Sid's, Mickey's, Sora's, and everyone's approval, he still felt a little guilty every time he used the darkness. You'd think he'd be over it by now—hadn't he dealt with it in Castle Oblivion? But even then, he had been partly just obsessed with power, wanting the strength the darkness gave him back. It wasn't really until later that the guilt and understanding of what he'd really done had truly dawned on him. So, from the shadows, he had watched over Sora and watched over his home, never allowing himself to be part of either world because he didn't deserve it after what he did. He had destroyed his home, tried to kill Sora, nearly helped Ansem flood the world in darkness…and all because he wanted power.

It was something he probably would never really get over.

However, for now, he tried to keep a brave face. And besides, it was probably better not to forget anyway. He wouldn't want to repeat history.

Going through the town, he noticed that the town was pretty busy for once. "Doesn't look like heartless have been through yet," said Mickey. "Yeah," said Riku softly.

"Not yet," whispered a female voice in his ear. He quickly turned and saw an organization member—a girl—about his height. The girl from the islands?

"The keyblade will draw them here. And you will have disrupted the peace yet again. It seems like you can do no right after all, Riku…" she turned and faded into the crowd before Riku or Mickey could get close to her. Riku kept diving past people though, desperately looking for that girl. After just thinking about the darkness, her words had stung him. Mickey, who understood probably better than anyone, chased after him, trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>"Huh. What was she doing here?"<p>

Unbeknownst to Riku and Mickey, three organization members were watching them from the top of a building, two female, and 1 male.

"Just our luck," sighed the one who had just spoken up. "To get here just when Riku and Mickey get here…I suppose we're going to have to fight them…and mess up my hair…"

"It is unusual for her to do anything," said the other female, ignoring the first. "And it seems like she's taking your position of head instigator," she said to the guy. "Riku seems pretty spooked already. This should be a breeze."

"Indeed," said the voice that was unmistakably Zexion's. "It seems Riku is still having issues with his darkness…that could be advantageous."

"Still? I thought he got over that back when he killed you," said the first girl obliviously. Zexion glared, and she quickly shrank. "Anyway, let's try to get to her before anyone catches on. Should something happen, you'll be in position, right Zexion?"

He glared at the other girl as well. "Watch who you're giving orders to," he told her coldly. "What? Don't trust me or something?" said the girl.

"No. I don't trust any of you, and I think it was a mistake to let you into the Organization. Especially you," he said to the oblivious girl, who merely shrank some more. "Another Demyx is hardly what we need." He waved his hands and a corridor of darkness appeared. "I will be in place. And don't you forget _yours_," he sneered, disappearing into the corridor.

"Is he broken?"

"Broken, a little delusional…whatever. He'll probably be dead soon enough anyway. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I snapped like that," said Riku. "Don't worry, I understand," said Mickey back cheerfully.<p>

"But now we know the Organization is here…heartless can't be too far behind."

"Hey, you little thief!" Riku turned to one of the stands. A little boy stood there, his eyes and mouth wide open as the angry salesman yelled at him. Riku ran over and took the apple. "I'll buy that," he said, fishing munny (a universal currency) out of his pocket. The salesman looked like he wanted to say more, but merely glared at Riku and the boy and grudgingly took the money. Riku turned and handed the boy the apple. "Here you go, kid. No need to worry about him." The kid smiled silently back.

"Better make that two," said a voice behind Riku. He turned and saw Aladdin walking to him. He paid for another apple and handed it to the boy. "You have a sister, right?" The boy nodded silently, and quickly scampered off.

Aladdin turned to Riku. "Thanks for that. Not many people can really afford to be too charitable these days…huh." Aladdin looked Riku up and down, and then Mickey as he came over. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"Uh…you see…" stammered Riku. A red parrot suddenly flew into Riku's face, cutting him off. "Where do you weirdos come from?" said Iago annoyingly. "Let me guess: you're friends with that annoying bozo Sora?"

"Sora's not a bozo!" said Riku, rushing to his friends defense even though he silently agreed with the parrot. "So, that's a yes?" he said, perching himself on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm Riku."

"And I'm Mickey!"

"Riku? You must be the friend Sora was always looking for."

"Yeah. He finally found me."

"So, what brings you here to Agrabah?"

Mickey took the lead. "Unfortunately, the heartless. Have there been any here recently?"

Aladdin looked a little nervous. "They haven't really appeared anywhere in town…some people have reported them around the Cave of Wonders, but there haven't really been many. Man, the heartless were just going away…"

"I'm sure it'll still be fine!" said Mickey reassuringly. "We're just looking around is all. Has anything else strange been happening?"

"Well…someone's been after…Jasmine."

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah, these guys in black coats…"

Mickey and Riku exchanged glances. "Organization XIII."

"Between me and Genie, we haven't really had any trouble keeping her safe, though. I noticed those same guys hanging around the cave of wonders too now, come to think about it…"

Riku nodded. "Got it. We'll go look there. Sure Jasmine will be alright?"

Aladdin nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

"Okay." Riku and Mickey turned to go.

"Hm. So, should I fly off and check on Jasmine or something?" asked Iago, sounding annoyed as always.

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Aladdin, his voice deepening. Iago eyed him. "What the—ACK!" Aladdin grabbed Iago, and a cage appeared around him. "What the he—" Aladdin snapped his fingers, and a chain appeared around Iago's mouth. "The more of you guys out of the way, the better," he said coolly. The illusion fell away and Zexion stood, smiling.

* * *

><p>Hotaru pulled and struggled against the guards. "Let me go! You can't just take me! I don't see any warrant!"<p>

"Warrant? I'd warrant you're not from around here, are you?" Hotaru turned her head and stared at the floating head of the Cheshire cat.

"Uh…" Hotaru tried not to be too dazed at the cat's wide grin. "The Queen of Hearts rules around here. And her heart is wild." He faded away. Hotaru frowned. "That was strange…" She turned her head the other way, and the cat had appeared there, this time full together. "She has quite the iron fist, you know. People usually cater to her hearts desire."

"I see…" said Hotaru, quickly assessing the situation. "Well, isn't it bad to be talking about her like that in front of her soldiers?"

The Cheshire cat grinned even wider (if that was possible) and disappeared. "She'd have to catch me first…" his voice floated around her. Hotaru frowned. The cat was starting to annoy her.

He reappeared on top of her head. "Besides, these guys aren't the sharpest cards in the deck. And they don't like to make a fuss. They'd rather just stay quiet follow suit."

"Oh boy. Puns."

"Yes, I must admit, I'm usually more creative than puns," he said, shrugging. Then his body disappeared.

"You're crazy," said Hotaru shaking her head.

"Oh, why thank you!" The Cheshire cat continued to disappear, leaving behind only his eyes and wide grin. "But a word of advice: Flattery will get you nowhere! Or will it?" He winked, and laughed as he finally disappeared. Hotaru pondered his words for a moment. Flattery…

The soldiers finally brought her before the queen. The Queen of Hearts looked at Hotaru angrily, and Hotaru immediately saw what the Cheshire Cat had been talking about.

"There's no mistaking it! You did it! You stole my tarts!"

"Tarts?"

"Don't you play dumb!" she yelled angrily. "Off with her head!"

"Wait!" said Hotaru quickly. "Your most…uh…_regal_ majesty."

"Hm?"

"You see, your most beautiful highness, I couldn't have taken your tarts. I've only just arrived in Wonderland when the card soldiers grabbed me. I know that in your haste to do justice, your grace merely wanted to eliminate every possibility, so surely, someone as wise and elegant as you can see the truth in my words?"

The Queen considered her for a moment. "Yes, I am quite wise, aren't I? And beautiful…Well, obviously, someone as polite and smart as you couldn't have stolen them," she said, fluttering her eyes, obviously no longer very interested in Hotaru. "Oh, you're free to go. And you!" she said to a card soldier. "Which one of you idiots brought me the wrong person!"

Hotaru backed away slowly, turned around…and a cloaked figure stood before her. "Where do you think you're off to, Hotaru?"

Hotaru backed up, unsure of what to say. "You know, I was wondering, but that little stunt there definitely proves it. You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"You…you know me?" asked Hotaru. "Please, can you tell me anything?"

She seemed to consider a moment, and then snapped her fingers. Several dusk nobodies surrounded Hotaru. "Huh?"

"I know enough about you to realize you're too dangerous to be left alive."

Hotaru looked at the creatures, all seeming to dance around her, waiting to strike.

"Didn't you wonder? Why the heartless seemed uninterested in you?" asked the cloaked figure. Hotaru tried to make a defiant face at her, but felt anything but. The heartless had secretly been bothering her.

"The heartless are uninterested in you because…you lack something they want." Hotaru's eyes widened. A heart? Is that what she lacked? "What a shame, you don't remember. Especially what happened in the end…" she shook her head. "How do you know me?" asked Hotaru softly, a little afraid of the answer. Why should she know a member of the Organization, the enemy?

"Oh? Well, you see…we're a lot closer than you think, Hotaru. Side-by-side. Some might even call us opposites, although complements would be the better term."

Hotaru eyed her. "What are you saying?"

The figure shook her head. "I can't believe none of this is getting through to you. And this Amnesia thing! You're supposed to be psychic. You really don't remember? What we did? How we discovered the power darkness had to offer?"

"The darkness…we!" said Hotaru, realizing what she said. "Are you saying—?"

"We're connected, you and I, Hotaru," said the girl, "Although you probably wouldn't even recognize me if I took my hood off. Darkness can really change a person."

"You're lying! You're not anything to me!" said Hotaru. "I'd never turn to the darkness!"

"Believe what you will," she replied, shrugging. "It makes no difference to me. Especially since I'm going to kill you now. I hate reminders of the past, and with you forgetting the darkness and all, you could actually become a threat to us, should other memories awaken first."

The girl was about to snap her fingers and give the orders for the dusks to kill her when a fire spell whizzed past her. She turned. "Which one of you is the lousy shot?"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all stared her down defiantly. "That was just a warning shot," said Kairi unconvincingly. "Get out of here, Hotaru. We'll take care of these guys."

Hotaru nodded, and ran away past the nobodies.

"Oh boy. Kairi. I've heard so much about you. I probably shouldn't be destroying you just yet…but a little test of power shouldn't hurt." She snapped her fingers, and the nobodies dove at Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

* * *

><p>Hmm…lot's of intrigue here. Just who is this mysterious figure anyway? Well, I'm not telling yet! Lol. I tend to be bad with building up drama and mysteries—I like to just get to the point already. But why does she keep her hood up? That's the real mystery…<p>

And Hotaru! The darkness? What happened to you! (And btw yes again I lied before when I ruled out the possibility of Hotaru having a nobody—it's a very large possibility.)

And I apologize for the puns. I had a teacher who used to use puns a lot. He turned out to be a pedophile and is now in jail. So puns are bad.

And OMG DDD! I wanted to have this finished before that came out :( but that was a stupid, unreachable goal. I didn't want too much from DDD to influence this fanfic...there will be little influences now I suppose, but mostly I'm keeping things the way I intended from the beginning :)

*SPOILER ALERT* So how about Xehanort TIME TRAVELS! WTF NOMURA? The only thing that could possibly make Kingdom Hearts more complicated...although when you really sit down and think about it, it's hardly surprising. I mean, Xehanort is always there with back-up plan after back-up plan, knowing everything about everything and always manipulating everyone from the beginning. Time Travel is really the only possible way...but that isn't going to end up as part of this fanfic. Sailor Pluto simply would never allow time-traveling!


	13. Confrontation

Wooh! Double upload! Not only that, but this is a long one to make up for my lack of updating! Plus I'm going to update Sailor Hearts now! (Now that there's this tangent about Hotaru, as well as teh other senshi being nobodies, hopefully there will be more intrigue for reading it...)

* * *

><p>Hotaru continued to run, and then stop and nearly doubled over panting. Physical activity had never been her strong suit, being given to seizures and such, and she wasn't very far from the nobodies. Still, it didn't look like they were chasing after her.<p>

Now that she wasn't fleeing for her life, she considered what the figure had said. That she had fallen to darkness…then…was that her Nobody? The idea of it made Hotaru feel sick. That meant she had become a heartless at some point. But how? And how was she here now, not a heartless?

But wait—the other heartless had seemed uninterested in her. What had the organization member said? She lacked something the heartless wanted…was she lacking a heart, in the end? Was that why the heartless ignored her? Why she could remember anything?

Why deep down, she had always felt so cut off and distant from everything else around her?

But then, that would make the cloaked figure her heartless.

_Not that you'd recognize me. The darkness can change a person…_

But no, that didn't really make sense. And besides, Hotaru could obviously feel, so she couldn't possibly be a nobody, right?

_Naminé could feel…_

Huh? Where had that come from?

The thought lay there in her head, and Hotaru instantly realized she knew it to be true. But how would she know that? Naminé was Kairi's nobody, sure, and Kairi had told her a bit about her. But to really know anything about her?

Was it a memory? Something to do with her past?

Hotaru shook her head. This was giving her a headache. She needed to get going. She prepared to start running again when a familiar face—and just a face—popped up in front of her.

"Ah, good. You got away from the Queen."

"Oh, it's you. I guess I should thank you."

"You guess?" said the Cheshire cat, cocking his head. "You know, guessing at things is never a good route. You should follow your heart and come up with a real answer. Guesses can lead you to all kinds of false roads."

Hotaru smiled. "Well, my heart says to thank you, and I will. Thank you," she said, curtsying a bit. "Why did you help me anyway?"

"Oh, I have a weakness for young heroes."

Hotaru bowed her head. "I'm no hero."

"Oh, are you put off by what that girl said?" Hotaru looked up at him. "I keep an ear low to the ground at all times. Darkness isn't something you should worry about. I sometimes use the darkness, too."

"You? The darkness?"

"Oh, yes indeed!" said the cat. "The world always needs a little darkness. I only ever use it to set the light back on track, though. The light will always chase after the darkness, and the darkness always chases back. An endless game of tag."

Hotaru shook her head. "You always have some words of wisdom."

"Wisdom? Well, I don't know about that. I'm glad for the appreciation, though. Sora and Roxas could never quite appreciate me…"

"You knew Sora?"

"And his Nobody. They were quite similar. Yes, I'd send heartless after them every now and then. Or I should say, I taught them where to look. They couldn't really see that it was the darkness that was truly seeking them all along. Such is the way when you have a keyblade."

"Huh. I wouldn't know," said Hotaru. "Well, anymore wise words? I should probably get going."

"Just one: duck."

The cat pounced onto Hotaru's head, knocking Hotaru down. Then he disappeared. "What the—

A fire spell whizzed over her head, right where the Cheshire cat had been. Hotaru sweatdropped. _He saved me again_, she thought.

"Stupid Emerald Serenades! Why can't you just stand still?" cried a girl's voice. _Huh, she sounds kind of like Kairi_, Hotaru thought to herself. Hotaru got up and turned towards the voice.

"Sorry! I was trying to get this heartless…" the Emerald Serenade was floating along in the air getting farther and farther from them, seemingly harmless. Hotaru laughed at the silly thing and then stopped when she looked at the girl properly.

Hotaru couldn't decide what was more surprising: The Organization coat the girl was wearing, the keyblade she was carrying that looked exactly like Sora's, or the fact that her face looked exactly like Kairi's.

Everything about the girl screamed _wrong_.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think the Organization wants in the Cave of Wonders?" asked Riku. "Who knows? The Cave of Wonders is supposed to be ancient. There could be all kinds of dangerous secrets in there."<p>

"Yeah…" Riku frowned. "But what would they want _Jasmine_ for?"

"Another good question. I guess we'll just have to find out." Riku smiled to himself. Usually Mickey carried himself wisely and seriously, acting as a king should, but other times, he had a happy-go-lucky attitude that reminded him so much of Sora. Maybe that was why he had taken to the king so much.

* * *

><p>Jasmine hummed to herself in front of her mirror as she brushed out her hair. Then in the mirror she saw two female cloaked figures walk out of a corridor of darkness.<p>

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? No Aladdin around to save you this time," said one of the figures, obviously in charge. The other figure walked forward. "Now, come along nicely…"

Jasmine instinctively gripped her brush and threw it at the girl. It planted itself right in her face, knocking her over into the other figure. Jasmine got up and started to run towards her balcony.

"Hey, get back here!" said the first girl getting up when Rajah appeared and roared at the girls. Startled, this time she backed into the other girl and they both tumbled down again.

"Ow! Xire, my back!"

"Grr! This is all your clumsy fault!" she said, sitting up. Her hood had fell down, revealing her long raven-colored hair.

"_ME_ clumsy? You're the one scared by a stupid tiger!"

"Well, anyway…where is she going?" said Xire as she watched Jasmine jump off the balcony. "Uh, isn't that a little extreme?" said the second girl. Xire stood up quickly…and the rug was pulled from beneath them. Carpet dove towards Jasmine, catching her just before the fall. Xire, on her face for a third time, glared angrily at them. "I'M GOING TO TORCH THAT DAMNED FLYING CARPET!"

"Boy, she was a little more resilient that we gave her credit for, huh?"

Xire smacked the girl across the back of her head and ran to the balcony. The princess had disappeared. She peered a bit beyond the wall, but couldn't make out anything.

"Oh well, just another failure," said the other girl lazily, not bothering to get up for fear some other booby trap would simply cause them to fall again. "That combined with Riku and the King being here convinces me. Might as well call it a day and head back."

"It doesn't take anything to convince you to get out of work," said Xire angrily. "We're going to find her. She couldn't have gone too far."

The girl faced her angry partner. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"We aren't all lazy like _you_," she snapped. "Besides, the other members already hate us as is. We can't keep letting them down by botching up our missions!"

"Or someone can't let Axel down…"

Xire glared at her. "Seriously ! We're going to be turned into Dusks at this rate! Aren't you at all worried?"

"I don't see why we should work so hard to gain the approval of the stupid Organization."

Xire pursed her lips at this statement.

"Besides, turning us into dusks would be a little hypocritical, not to mention counterproductive."

Xire shook her head. "Too much is put together now. Aladdin's out of the way, Genie went off to try to save him, and the King and Riku should be preoccupied. And Zexion's out there as backup should something go wrong. We are _not_ going to fail this mission again!"

The girl groaned. "You can't fail if you never try," she grumbled, but got up and followed Xire to look for Jasmine.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Xion to Hotaru. Xion knew she wasn't supposed to talk to natives, but something about this girl set her at ease—she almost seemed kind of familiar somehow. Which was ridiculous, of course.<p>

"You…you're…Xion?" said Hotaru, stuttering. The girl looked surprised. "Do I know you?" asked Xion, peering closer at Hotaru. Yes, there was definitely something familiar. Something small, but something…important…

"Yes," answered Hotaru automatically. "We met before."

_When Xion first awakened at Yen Sid's_, she told herself, but didn't really believe it. She knew what a Freudian slip was. Some how, subconsciously, she remembered Xion from somewhere else.

"Xion…" Hotaru suddenly didn't know what to say. Seeing her there, looking so innocent with Kairi's face and Kairi's eyes, a gentle smile on her lips that was slowly fading…Hotaru suddenly felt sorry for her. Well, sorrier than she had before. How could she put this?

"Xion…do you know where Sora is?"

Xion's face fell completely into a look of puzzlement. "Sora? How do you know Sora? What do you want with him?"

"Um…I'm a friend of Sora's. I just want to know he's alright."

"A friend of Sora's?" the keyblade disappeared from her hand and she crossed her arms. "That does sound like him…making friends he's not supposed to…" she shook her head. "Well, Sora's fine. It just so happens he's a friend of mine too," she said, beaming. It didn't make Hotaru feel any better though. Sora and Xion…friends? What exactly did that mean? She tried to think of something to say, something that wasn't too insensitive.

"Um…why were you trying to destroy that heartless anyway?"

Wrong question. Xion's face turned defiant. "I'm not sure I should tell you that. Why are you asking all of these questions?" The keyblade returned to her hand. "Are you against the Organization?"

So Xion had returned to the Organization. So, did that mean Sora…?

Xion got into a fighting stance. "Tell me what you know!"

* * *

><p>With some difficulty, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy finally destroyed the last of the Dusks.<p>

"Well, would you look at that? The little princess can fight after all. You should be proud of yourself, Kairi. Nobodies are a lot harder to take out than your average heartless."

"We're about to take another one out!" said Donald defiantly. The girl just laughed. "I'm not much of a fighter myself. I prefer to leave that to others. Besides…shouldn't you be checking up on Hotaru-chan out there?" she said, motioning. Kairi looked towards the door, then back at the cloaked figure. "Hotaru-chan…Do you know her?"

"Very well. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later. But right now, there's someone else you should be worried about. You'd better hurry or you'll miss her."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint," she said sarcastically. "She looks just like you, wields a keyblade, you're only clue to your idiotic boyfriend?" Kairi needed to hear no more. She ran towards where Hotaru had gone, not even thinking that it may have been a lie or a trick. Donald and Goofy were a little more cautious and stayed put in front of the girl in the organization coat. "Just who are you supposed to be?" asked Goofy. The girl just giggled. "Aren't you curious about your friend Sora?"

"I'll bet you know more about where he is!" said Donald, waving his wand threateningly at her. "Well, aren't you a clever little duck? But that's for me to know, and you to find out." She waved as she disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, then ran off to follow Kairi.

* * *

><p>"Do you know something about the Organization? Who are you?" asked Xion. Hotaru held her hands up pleadingly. "No! It's something I know about you!" she said. Xion's eyes narrowed and Hotaru could tell she had her attention. She couldn't help but think of how Sora would have just ignored her and yell on, and couldn't help but compare that angry stare to his.<p>

"What do you know about me?"

That was when Kairi made her timely appearance. She automatically assumed a fighting position as she came across Xion. "It's you! Where's Sora? What did you do to him?"

Xion froze as she looked at Kairi. "Why…why do you look like me?" she said, dropping her keyblade a bit.

"_You're_ the one who looks like _me_," said Kairi angrily. "Don't you even know what you are?" She wasn't usually so nasty, but…she _needed_ to know about Sora.

"What I am…?"

"Now tell me, where's Sora!"

Xion stared silently at the ground.

"Answer me, you stupid puppet!"

Xion looked back up into Kairi's identical eyes. Tears began to form in both of them. "Don't _you_ cry," said Kairi. "You're nothing but a fake! Whatever you think you feel is a lie!"

The sadness was replaced my defiant anger. "I'm not a fake. What gives you the right to say that? Who are you to judge what I feel?" Xion ran forward and attacked Kairi. Kairi parried the blow, and the two girls went at it.

"Guys, stop!" protested Hotaru. They kept on fighting anyway. Finally, Xion knocked Kairi down. She groaned and reached for her keyblade, but Xion stepped on it and held her own keyblade at her throat. "Could a fake have beaten you?" asked Xion a bit smugly. Kairi glared at her. "Riddle me this, then: why do you have that keyblade?"

The question obviously bothered her. She was about to respond when Goofy's shield came towards her face. She blocked it and jumped back as Donald and Goofy stood next to Hotaru. Xion looked at them, then back to Hotaru sadly, before disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

"No! Get back here!" said Kairi getting up. She reached the empty spot where Xion had been and held out her hand. "Sora…" she shook her head and fell to her knees. "God, I can't believe I just said that. Did that…"

"I can't believe you did either," said Hotaru coldly. She walked past Kairi wordlessly, avoiding her gaze. "Hotaru…"

"Forget it," she said, waving her hand. "I think we're done here for the day. Let's rest up some and head to the next world."

"Hotaru, is something else bothering you?"

Hotaru stopped. "Nothing's bothering me," said Hotaru. "I just wish you would've handled that better." She turned to face Kairi. "Now we've lost our only lead to Sora. I guess I'll stop being so frosty since I know you're beating yourself up enough about it," said Hotaru shrugging.

"Thanks for that," said Kairi nodding. They walked off, Donald and Goofy awkwardly trailing behind. Sora had never been this emotional.

As they neared the exit of the garden, Hotaru turned sharply as if feeling something. "What is it?"

"I don't know…these roses…" she said intently. "What about them?"

"Someone painted them red." She stared intently at Kairi, then smiled. Kairi laughed in relief. "You worried me for a second there!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood," said Hotaru. She reached out to pick one of the roses.

"Ow!" she withdrew her hand after poking it on a thorn. "Well, isn't that just my luck, to poke myself…" she said, sucking on it…

"P u r e N o K o k o r o…" whispered a voice. Hotaru looked left and right. The Cheshire Cat again?

The red-painted rose she had touched began to glow, and a white one next to it as well. Hotaru backed away as a strange sense of Déjà vu overcame her.

"PURE NO KOKORO!"

The two roses leaped up into the air and came down two twin monsters—one white, one painted red.

Daihmons.

"U-bara!" they said simultaneously. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood back, not sure what to make of it. "Are they…heartless?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly," said Goofy, holding out his shield. Hotaru touched her head and collapsed.

"Hotaru!"

The white rose creature dove towards Kairi, knocking her down. The red-painted one started after Donald and Goofy. "Which one of you idiots tried to paint me red!"

They exchanged glances. It talked? "Uh, it wasn't us!" they said. The daihmon just growled at them. "Whatever, you're still going to pay!" The daihmon waved her hand and threw sharp roses at them. Goofy blocked them, and Donald began shooting spells at it.

Kairi had managed to get the other Daihmon off of her. "Firaga!"

"Gah!" said the Daihmon as it's leg caught on fire. "You stupid girl! I hate fire!"

"Good!" said Kairi. She shot a few more fire spells, finishing off the monster. Good thing, too. Her fight with the heartless, nobodies, and Xion had taken it out of her.

Donald and Goofy, too. The Daihmon dove towards them one more time, and Goofy bashed against it with all its might. Donald shot some fire spells at it, burning it's arms.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" it said angrily. A bunch of vines came out of it's arms, ripping apart what was left of them. She then smiled vilely as she stuck them in the ground. The vines came from beneath Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, trapping them in. Kairi struggled, but it was no use. She was out of it.

That was when Hotaru woke up. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she couldn't really see anything in front of her. Her eyes were only on the enemy. "Hotaru!" Kairi gasped out. "Get away!"

But she wasn't listening, seemed unable to hear her. A symbol appeared on her forehead, and Hotaru reached out and touched a loose vine. "What are you—AH!" Hotaru gripped the vine tightly, and a pulse of her energy went through it. The plant-daihmon immediately began to wilt and lose power. It released the trapped trio, who quickly went to work on finishing it off.

They then all turned towards Hotaru, who had fallen unconscious again.

* * *

><p>The cloaked Organization member looked from a distance. "Well, that was anticlimactic. Those daihmons suck." She shook her head. "And Hotaru…that was just what I was afraid would happen. And that battle was retardedly nostalgic. I hope she doesn't remember anything…not yet anyway."<p>

* * *

><p>Woah...so many things here!<p>

First of all, I wanted Jasmine to be able to do something for herself-She's been in sort of a damsel in distress situation pretty much by default in the games so far, and in reality Jasmine's pretty fiery and a good fighter herself-not helpless at _all_. And I'm not sure why I didn't say the name of the other girl with Xire since it's pretty obvious who it is, but oh well. And there is more to her words than meets the eyes...

Finally-daihmons? WTF? I was lazy with descriptions, google search U-bara. As soon as you see a monster-looking thing with a yellow rose head and black leaves over its boobs you've foudn it. The battle was kind of a copy of the episode it appeared in, where Hotaru-in a trance-did basically the same thing described here. So...why the heck is there a daihmon here?


	14. Shadows of Guilt

Riku slashed through another heartless. "Aladdin wasn't wrong about them," he said. "Heartless are pretty rampant…"

"Yeah…" said Mickey slowly. "Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever get the feeling we're walking into a trap?"

"A trap? No. A distraction? Maybe. What makes you say that?"

Mickey pointed. They were in the room where the keyhole once was, and right in front of where the keyhole would be was Genie, trapped in some sort of orb. Riku quickly ran over and released him with his keyblade. "OW! Wooh! Thanks kid!" said Genie, growing larger and stretching out. "It's been so long since I've been trapped in a tight squeeze like that! Although it was the Taj Mahal compared to the lamp."

"Genie, what are you doing here?" asked Riku. "Well, I came here looking for Al when this weird emo kid with grayish-hair covering his face came and trapped me. He mentioned something about Jasmine…" Mickey and Riku exchanged glances. "I'll stay here and look for Aladdin. You go back and protect Jasmine!"

Riku nodded. "Got it."

* * *

><p>Riku groaned. Somehow, he had gotten lost trying to get out of the caves. Naturally, this would happen when he was trying to save Jasmine instead of kidnap her.<p>

He was in a room that was full of mirrors—plain, flat mirrors that were all stuck into the ground. This room seemed to be the only one void of heartless. As Riku walked on past one of them, he stopped. Had he seen—

He looked into the mirror. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him, along with a cruel smile.

"Ansem…no, Xehanort's heartless," said Riku, backing away. He half expected the mirror image to move along with him, but it didn't. Instead, the image continued to look on, mute and unmoving.

Riku frowned. What was it doing? He turned his head, and looked at another mirror—this time, it showed him from over a year ago, holding his soul-eater weapon. Must've been when he's joined Maleficent. He turned, and realized he was surrounded by different reflections everywhere. Another reflected the Riku replica; he wasn't sure how he knew it was his replica and not just him, but he just knew. One showed him in his organization coat and blindfold. Riku shook his head; he didn't need all of these reminders of the past. He began to walk on when he heard a soft voice say, "I thought you were going to save me."

He turned, but couldn't find the source of the voice. "When we first met, I thought that somehow, you'd have all the answers. You'd know how I could just become normal, like everyone else." He stopped. He recognized that voice. _Xion_.

He turned, and there she was, reflected in another mirror. But she wasn't mute like the other ones. She slowly stepped right out of that mirror and faced him. "But instead, you sent me to be slaughtered. Didn't even have the nerve to just do it yourself."

"X-Xion?" Was this real? Was this actually her? "Xion, look, nobody regrets what happened more than I did—

"That's a lie," said another voice coming forth. Roxas? This had to be an illusion. Roxas came forward, holding his two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion—Light and Dark, Kairi and Riku, Roxas' promise and his forgetting of Xion. A million meanings were put behind those two keyblades.

Riku began to back away. "Nobody regrets what happened like _I _do. All I wanted was to see Sora—to set things _right_. But no, you couldn't even give that to me." Riku turned around and dashed—he didn't need to listen to this.

"What a bunch of whiners." Riku turned. Riku replica was standing there, smiling at him. "I died too, and you don't see me complaining. They need to learn to deal."

"All they can do is think about themselves." Another Riku from the past, while he was with Maleficent. "Just like Sora. He doesn't really care about you either."

"Shut up!" said Riku, bearing his keyblade. He turned around and blocked an incoming strike from…himself, this time wearing an organization coat and a blindfold. He was grinding the Oblivion Keyblade against Riku's own Way to the Dawn. "Why would he care about you? The biggest Nobody of them all? The one who betrayed everyone and everything, the one who tried to kill him?"

Riku pushed him back, but didn't reply. _It's all fake, it's all fake,_ he thought to himself, and maybe they were, but the guilt wasn't.

"And now, look at you: still using the darkness and entertaining ideas of protecting the light." Riku didn't need to turn to know it was Ansem. "Darkness does nothing but push back the light. In the end, your fate will be the same as before. You cannot protect the light, and you cannot save your friends. The darkness will only devour you and lead you back to me!"

Riku gripped his keyblade and turned. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, but all of the illusions were gone. He touched his forehead. Was he going crazy?

"Whatever," he said to himself, and proceeded to go through the mirror maze once more. He was going to make it. He _wouldn't_ let himself be held down, not now. This time, the mirrors only reflected himself back. He gave a sigh of relief…a little too soon. One of the mirrors he passed didn't show another version of himself, but rather, Pinocchio. He stared at him sadly. Riku started remembering kidnapping him, and started to back away. Another mirror held Wendy in it, then Jasmine, then Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, then a heartless Kairi lying down with her eyes staring out vacantly…

"It's all your fault," the voices said in unison. Riku slackened for a moment, then gripped his keyblade with a new resolve. "I've already dealt with this. I'll make amends for what I've done. But I don't have time for stupid illusions!"

That's when he heard a huge growl from behind him. "Where's Belle!"

Riku turned a little too slowly, and the giant Beast pounced on top of him. His eyes were a venomous yellow. "Where is she! I'm not going anywhere without her!" Riku struggled against him, then everything started to get dark…

A puff of blue smoke came by and the beast disappeared. Riku got up and was surrounded by blank mirrors. Zexion stood there, glaring angrily at Mickey and Genie. Mickey ran forward. "Don't worry Riku! I've got this guy! You too, Genie!" Mickey turned to him. "You keep looking for Aladdin." He turned back to Zexion. Zexion's glare turned into a smile. "Well, what do you know? Once again, Riku doesn't know how to handle his own heart, and the king has to step in and save him."

"Shut up!" said Riku, getting up.

"Don't get angry at me—you're the one who did those things."

"I…I'm going to make up for that!"

"You'll make amends, huh? A few good deeds, and all you've done will be erased? The heartless you helped spread, the worlds you lead to ruin including your own, your two friends you've hurt?"

"I—"

"Kairi lost her heart because of you. Sora was thrust from his home, constantly chasing after you even as you rejected and tried to kill him. And thanks to you accepting Ansem into your heart, just so you could get rid of Sora, well…lots of things might have been different."

"Don't listen to him, Riku!" said Mickey. "You don't have to explain yourself to a bully like him! Jasmine needs your help!"

Riku turned to go. "Fine. Go on. Say what you want, but you can't lie to yourself. We both know what's in your heart."

Riku tried to say something—to reply—but he couldn't. The worlds had been destroyed, he had learned to control his darkness, he had helped Sora and company from the shadows, and both of his friends had more than forgiven him. So why couldn't he forgive himself? He pushed back his various emotions and ran onward.

Zexion turned towards the king. "So, you're going to be my opponent now?" Mickey glared at him. "Hm, I wonder what secrets you're sitting on…"

Mickey ran towards him and raised his keyblade, but he just went right through Zexion. Zexion then turned and changed his form to a familiar blue-haired keyblade master…

"You left me there," said Aqua, bearing Eraqus' keyblade. "You left me behind to rot in the realm of darkness!"

* * *

><p>Riku ran on, the sand crunching beneath his feet. If he didn't hurry…<p>

"AH!"

Riku came to a halt. A blonde-haired girl in a…bikini top and extremely short shorts…lay there in the sand, surrounded by shadow heartless. How many interruptions was he going to run into? Riku quickly ran by and slashed through them all. "Are you all right…miss?"

The girl slowly got up and smiled brightly at him. "Miss? Oh, I'm only like a year older than you! Miss is far too formal!" She suddenly got really close to him—uncomfortably close. "Thank you for saving me…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along…"

"Um…yeah," said Riku backing away. "I really need to get going…"

"Oooh! Look at these biceps!" she said suddenly, grabbing his arms. She placed a hand on his chest. "You know, there really must be some way I can repay you…"

"Seriously, I'm fine," said Riku, trying his best to make his disinterest obvious. He began walking away, and she stood there stuttering at him. "B-b-b-but wait a minute!" but Riku kept walking. She crossed her arms. "How can anyone resist the charms of the goddess of love and beauty?" she whined loudly. Riku turned to her, and saw her as she escaped into a corridor of darkness. She suddenly panicked as she saw him see her getting away and ran through. Riku shook his head. If those were their new enemies, they didn't have much to worry about. They were insane.

Riku perked up as he got an idea. Of course! He probably wouldn't be able to make it in time because of this little detour, but…he was already opening his heart to the darkness, wasn't he? If he could just make a corridor of darkness, he'd be able to get there faster…

* * *

><p>Xire was wrestling with Jasmine. "Come…on…now! Just be a good girl…and…get into the portal!" They were standing just outside the palace door. Jasmine had only been able to blend with the people for a little while before Xire began threatening to burn everyone if she didn't come forward. The area was now deserted, and Xire was trying to wrestle Jasmine into a corridor of darkness, which was proving difficult when she wasn't allowed to harm her.<p>

Jasmine kicked Xire in the shin, knocking her down. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The chain of nobody symbols shot out and tied Jasmine up. "Ah, that's more like it…Minako-chan, what the hell are you wearing!"

"You told be to distract him because you sensed he beat Zexion's trap, and this is the only way I know how! And you know very well that it's Mixanko (Mi-ZAN-ko) now!"

"Let me go!" cried Jasmine. Mixanko snapped her fingers and the chain extended to cover her mouth as well. Xire shook her head. "It was a reflex," she said, staring blankly for a moment then shaking her head. "Something like that isn't going to distract Riku!" she said, motioning up and down at Mixanko's overly exposed body. "Why not? Boys his age are supposed to be drooling over girls like me…" "Haven't you noticed how perfect his hair is?" Xire whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…" she replied, drooling. "Well, who else has perfect hair like that?"

"Oh wait…are you trying to say he's like Marluxia?"

"_Yes_. I mean, come on, all the girls love him and he's _never_ had a girlfriend…"

"So…you mean he's obsessive and power crazy?"

Xire sweatdropped. "Sure, Mixa, whatever."

"Hm. Well, that explains why he was able to resist my charms," she said shrugging. Xire reeled at her. "You mean you didn't stop him!"

In answer, a small beam of light shot out, destroying the chains around Jasmine. She quickly broke from Xire's grip and started running.

"Hm. Yeah, you probably should have put her in the corridor and commented on my outfit later…"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Xire turned to face Riku, who for some reason was tired and panting. "Oh, someone used a corridor of darkness, didn't they?" said Mixa. "I wondered how you got here so quickly…you have to be careful when you have a heart these days. The darkness can really get to someone—even you."

Riku got up and got ready to fight. "Whatever. I still have no trouble taking you out!"

Xire stepped forward. "Good idea. I've been needing to take out my frustrations on something. You try to find Jasmine," she said motioning to Mixanko. She frowned and walked on. Rei took a fighting stance. "Fire Soul!"

A stream of fire shot out from her fingertips. Riku quickly dodged it and ran towards her. She didn't summon a weapon, but flames began surrounding her hands. Riku quickly realized this was going to be difficult—she was good at hand to hand combat, and followed up nearly every punch with a blast of fire from her hands. He was spending all of his energy just avoiding her attacks. He jumped back away from her, and a flaming bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

"Flame Sniper!"

"Dark Firaga!"

The flaming arrow cut right through Riku's spell. Riku cursed as he dodged the arrow, then began scaling the wall as she kept shooting them off. A trail of fire lay behind him as he reached the top, then kicked off as hard as he could. He then turned to the ground and, surrounding himself in darkness, dove right at Xire. Unprepared, she took the full brunt of the hit and fell over, but quickly recovered. "Fire Heel Drop!"

She hooked her leg, covered in flames, right up to his head, knocking him down. Riku surrounded himself with darkness again, and dove at Xire. After landing a few hits, she took out one of her talismans. "Akyuro Taisan!" She pressed it to his forehead, and he suddenly felt himself weakening.

"Like that? It only works on dark spirits, like _you_," she spat out. "Mars Snake Fire!"

A stream of fire shot out of her hands, and it twisted itself into the form of a large snake. The snake hissed at Riku, and dove right through him just as he raised his keyblade to defend himself. He was thrown against the palace door as the stream of fire continued to come at him. Xire looked down at her hands, not realizing she even had this power. The flames died down, and Riku slipped down a bit. She started to go over towards him when he croaked out, "Damn you."

She tensed, and Riku disappeared. She sensed the blow coming before she even had time to react; Riku appeared behind her and lased out with his keyblade right through her. Xire fell to her knees as Riku smiled smugly in front of her. "I underestimated you. I thought the Organization would be easy to take out. You guys are stronger than I expected. But…" he turned back to her. "You're still a bunch of losers."

Xire said nothing, but continued to hold herself. She could feel herself slipping away…was she fading?

"Well, Xire. It's odd to see you like this." She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and instantly felt revived. She stood up and saw the hooded figure beside her. Although her face was mostly hidden, she could see a smug smirk. "I just finished up with Kairi, and something told be to stop by here again. Riku should have been easy to take down after what we just put him through. You shame the Organization."

"I…I was just…well, why don't _you_ try…!"

"Thanks, but I'm really a healer, not a fighter."

Riku growled and dove at her. She quickly dodged, and Xire blasted him down with fire. "It doesn't matter," continued the girl as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Mixanko already has Jasmine, so the missions a success. And for you," she said, turning to Riku, "that would be a big missions failed, wouldn't it? You weren't really cut out for this hero thing were you?"

Riku bared his teeth and ran towards them. They both jumped out of the way again. "Ooh, sloppy. Check that anger why don't you?"

Just then, Mickey came running with Genie at his side, who has holding an unconscious Aladdin.

"Just in time to see us go," said Xire, and they both disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Riku stood there, feeling like an idiot…and a failure.

"Gosh, are you all right?" said Mickey coming to him. Riku shook his head. "I couldn't—I didn't—they got her. Jasmine. I wasn't strong enough…"

"Don't worry, Riku, we'll find a way to get her back."

"Oh boy…Al's not gonna be to happy when he wakes up…" said Genie softly. They both looked towards Aladdin and saw that his eyes _were_ slightly open. They were staring out vacantly, the pupils dilated so far they seemed nonexistent. "Mickey, it almost looks like…"

"His hearts been taken," agreed Mickey sadly. "We found him like that after I beat Zexion—he was sitting there in the middle of the cave. It seems weird though; if his heart was taken by the heartless, his body shouldn't be here."

"But…how else could his heart have been stolen?"

"I don't know. This and kidnapping Jasmine…it doesn't look good. But I think we've done all that we could for now. We should head out and go to the next world. Will you be okay looking after Aladdin?"

"Count on me!" said Genie beaming. Riku and Mickey nodded and prepared to go.

"It wasn't your fault, Riku," said Mickey. "The Organization seems to be making good use of its increased numbers." Riku nodded. "I know." But even as he said the words, he didn't believe them.

His first attempt at being a hero, and he had failed.

* * *

><p>Ugh. This was one of those chapters where I hate my writing. I hate the way it turned out—I think I got some good general ideas out there, but my dialogue and description of events really just <em>sucks<em>. Good thing I don't do this professionally. And I think I might just stop with trying to do battle scenes—I should suddenly acquire drawing skills and somehow sketch them out, but…the chances of that are slim to none.

SPOLIER ALERT

I know that this may fly in the face of what happens in Dream Drop Distance (Riku becomes a hero while Sora fails the Mark of Master exam), but…I feel like Riku's whole conversion to the good side was a little rushed and had little transition. One minute Riku was reveling in the darkness and power, and then as soon as he's possessed by Ansem and let go he feels guilty about it. Although in my opinion, even in Chain of Memories still had a badass attitude and didn't really feel overly guilty about what he did. The real guilt seemed to hit home a little later, somewhere between the Days and KH2 era. It just…seemed kind of weird that he made such a big switch is all. I guess the light of Kingdom Hearts showed him the way.

But it's not going to go down that easily. I revived the entire Organization, made them _all_ evil and working together (which there will be an explanation for…), _and_ added 7 extra members. Normally one-man missions are now apparently going in 3's. While one organization wouldn't really be much of a problem for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and even less of a problem for Riku and the keyblade master King Mickey, a few at a time with some well placed plans puts a little more difficulty in it. _Anyway_, my point (I sure know how to dance around a point…) is that the battle field is more than a little uneven, and so there may be a few more victories for Organization XIII coming about…

But don't worry; Sora's obviously falling too (we'll get back to him in a bit).

And a little info on the fighting style of the Senshi: I've already decided more or less how they're going to fight; it's pretty obvious that the organization has been training them. Translated into the Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy universe, Sailor Senshi are predominately magic users, which, when it comes to taking out multiple enemies, magic is might in any game. Single enemies, attacks are more useful. Obviously, the Senshi have received some training from the organization members. Basically, they've unlocked further applications of powers they technically already have—I decided that since they had their powers before they were nobodies, I wouldn't give them weapons, 'cause it's just not the Senshi style (Usagi wielding a keyblade and fighting always seems weird to me; Senshi are not really hardcore fighters like the keyblade team is^^ but I'm trying to change that.) And you like how I snuck in Rei's new attack that was just introduced? This means, of course, I'll need to work on Sailor Hearts big time before I unveil too many more…Feedback would be much appreciated, although I'm not sure how many people actually read this drivel. It gets better, I promise! And little things that seem like a canonical impossibility or just improbability…there's probably a reason behind it, I promise! The answers a little underwhelming, but there are reasons!

Wow this was a long afterward.


	15. Subplots

WOOH! DOUBLE UPLOAD POWER! I actually finished this chapter before the last one, and both were finished like a day after the last chapter I uploaded, but it _really _needed to be edited. And by edited I mean glanced over mildely as I rush to finish homework, which really means letting it sit there and collect dust. So I'm done pretending to edit and am just uploading now. I really need to update Sailor Hearts, but...I can't seem to make myself :P Why did I make this a two-parter again? And of course there's supposed to be another part after this...blah. I've actually planned out a bunch of stuff, but this definately isn't going to go beyond the next one. I guess that just means I'll have to stuff as much awesomeness as possible into the next one^^

Also, whoever (I'm too lazy to look up your name, aren't I nice?)-Yes, it had to be time travel. ALthough if you think about it, it kind of makes sense. I mean, Xehanort's always _everywhere_...

EDIT: Okay, a made a few little changes. I changed the beginning conversation between Riku and Kairi to add a little detail and decide for them to meet. I feel like it's a little early for them to meet, but at the same time it felt a little early for what I was going to add next, so here's what you got. Also, Riku and Kairi won't meet again until a while after that, so :P

Also, I needed to put in some HotaruxRiku action. I think I hinted at what it would be...as much as I hate writing romance (and yet I adore couplings!), I really want it there (I'm complicated). I'm also thinking of doing something totally different with Sailor Hearts...which I really need to update before I get to far into this...this was bad idea doing both of them at once . I really kind of want to scrap Sailor Hearts. I made it almost exclusively Sailor Moon, and I'm really a bigger fan of Kingdom Hearts now, especially since its ongoing and has many mysteries and plotholes to expand on, while Sailor Moon...it was over ages ago. But there are a few things I make happen that follow into RR, so I will tread on. Maybe I'll shorten it...or do summaries...lol. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon-studying for AP Tests! And as a senior about to go to college, I officially feel to old for this stuff...and don't give a darn.^^

* * *

><p>After traveling to a few more worlds and finding no more leads, Kairi and the gang decided to check with Riku and the King on what to do next. Kairi moved towards the back of the Gummi Ship where Hotaru was snoozing, apparently taking a break from staring blankly into space. It reminded her of when Hotaru had first arrived—she had been so quiet and unsure of herself, and there was so much pain that seemed masked behind those eyes…<p>

Kairi turned her thoughts from Hotaru and typed on a keypad in front of her. She waited a few moments, and a screen came up displaying Riku's face. The screen on the gummi ship's front window would have been bigger, but she wanted a more private conversation with Riku.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?"

Kairi slowly relayed the story of what had happened at Wonderland. Riku's initial suspicions about Hotaru flared up for a moment, but he held them back down. Honestly, what right did he have to judge, especially after his most recent failure?

"So, you think she might be Hotaru's nobody?"

Kairi nodded. "And it was the same girl we met on the islands." Riku's eyes widened. "No way! I met up with her too! Back on Agrabah! After some taunting, she healed another new organization member just as I was about to finish her…"

"Hotaru had healing powers too…" said Kairi, then quickly blushed. "What?"

"Hotaru didn't want me to tell you!" said Kairi, smacking herself on the forehead. "It happened a few days after she first arrived. I cut myself, and Hotaru just reached out her hand and…healed it. She begged me not to tell anyone, especially you, because you were so suspicious of her at first. She tried so hard to be our friends…"

"Yeah, I remember. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were a little jealous of her."

"Selphie was openly mad at Hotaru and I," said Kairi, smiling a bit. Then she shook her head. "But back to Hotaru's nobody—did she ever show her face?"

"No, she was careful to hide it. She didn't let anyone call her by name, either. It's like she's playing us on purpose."

"She mentioned that she'd look different from Hotaru. Something about the darkness changing her. I don't know what it is, but Hotaru seems terrified by it. She can't remember anything, but…I think what might be under that hood scares her more than anything."

Riku turned. "Yeah, I know the feeling," he said sadly, thinking about his time as Ansem. "And Xion…you haven't run into her again?"

"No, and there's been no other sign of Organization XIII or Sora anywhere. I've been to Deep Jungle, Pride Lands (which by the way being a lion sucks), and Land of the Dragons. Plenty of heartless to take out and people to save, but no more on their overall goal."

"Same here. Highlight of my journey was an annoying pirate named Jack Sparrow. Excuse me, _Captain_." He didn't mention what happened in Agrabah—he couldn't bring himself to. "The heartless are really getting out of control though. So, what world are you headed to next?"

"I think Donald said the Olympus Coliseum."

"Oh? We're heading there too."

Kairi smiled. "Good. We're not really getting anywhere, so we might as well get together and compare notes in person. And maybe you can train me a bit more. I don't want to look stupid in front of nobodies again!"

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Kairi turned off the communicator and turned to Hotaru. Hotaru hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened, and tried to act like she was fine, but Kairi could see differently. Hotaru was usually hard to read, but a general emotion such as pain was easily discernable. Hotaru was spooked by the endless possibilities of what might have happened to her before, but refused to open up. Kairi had almost mentioned something about Riku—at his request, she had glossed over anything involving Riku when telling her about their past adventures—but decided that was something he was going to have to tell her himself. Other than that, Kairi could think of nothing to say to console her, not that Hotaru would listen. In fact, Kairi had the distinct feeling that Hotaru was pretending to sleep just to avoid conversation.

In truth, Hotaru _was_ sleeping. But more importantly, she was dreaming. Dreaming of a young man on destiny islands, holding out his hands as if he was trying to capture the sun.

_This world is just too small…_

* * *

><p>Sora sat on the tower eating his ice-cream. None of the others had come by yet, and he was starting to worry. He had drastically improved from his first mission, taking out way stronger targets in a much shorter time span. He needed to stop always getting here so early, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He always felt like there should be more to his life, that there was something missing—a heart, of course, or so he had been told. A heart and memories. Part of that gap only seemed to be filled on this clock tower.<p>

"Hey, squirt," said Axel, coming from behind him and rustling his hair. "You're here early."

"No, you're just late," replied Sora automatically. Axel paused for a moment, then laughed it off. "Sometimes you two seem so different, and other times so similar…"

"Huh?" said Sora with his token look of confusion. Axel laughed. "My point exactly."

"It's not my fault I don't know what you're talking about!" said Sora. "You're always acting all mysterious."

"I am a man of many secrets. Got it—

"Memorized, yes, good lord Axel, we _all_ have it memorized," said Xire walking forward. "Hm. You seem snippy."

"I almost died today," said Xire. "Think about that. What would you do without me?" she said, taking her seat on the other side of Axel. "What? How? What happened? I mean, uh…" he ran his hands through his hair blushing a bit. "So, I'm assuming mission failed?"

"Actually, mission was a success, just barely. Riku and Mickey showed up—it was Riku that almost did me in."

"Riku?" said Sora crinkling his nose. "That name sounds familiar…"

"Did I say Riku? I meant…uh…Terra!"

Axel gave her a look that said, _that was the best you could come up with?_ Rei shot back a glare that screamed, _it was the best I could do! Shut up!_

"Terra…that sounds familiar too." They both stared at him, holding their breath. "Oh well. Can't be too important if I can't remember," he said shrugging and taking another bite of his ice cream. Axel and Xire both sighed in relief. "You are way too happy-go-lucky kid, you know that kid?" said Xire. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who?"

"Just forget it." _Geez,_ thought Axel,_ he's more inquisitive than even Roxas was._ Axel once thought that Roxas was an open book, but that was nothing compared to _Sora_. Looking back, Roxas had kept a lot more to himself and was overall much more stoic and silent. Or was that just the difference between a Nobody and a Somebody? Axel knew he was definitely changing.

"Gee, I wonder what's taking Xion."

Axel and Xire exchanged glances. They constantly gave each other heart attacks every time Xion or Sora ever did any little thing out of the ordinary—all it would take was one slip, one memory returned, and it would all fall apart. Axel had wanted to cancel their tower trips, but Vexen and Xima insisted they continue; this way, the memories of the clock tower would fill in blanks of the past and reinforce their organization life. Axel had to admit that it worked, but still…

"You're right. Xion's always here on time like clockwork." Axel sniggered a bit at Xire, who just glared at him.

As if being summoned, Xion appeared just then. Her head was bent low, with a dejected look plastered on her face. Axel's eyes widened. He recognized that face. That was Xion's token "My-World-Is-Ending" look. The last time she had that look, she had lost to Riku, who called her a fake.

Xion had found something out.

"Uh, Xire," he whispered. Sora may not have known exactly what was going on, but he recognized the hurt. "Xion? What happened!"

She sat down next to Sora, and Axel relaxed a bit. When she'd lost to Riku, she'd locked herself in her room after all. That she had actually come here was a good sign.

"Sora…it was…I don't even _know_," she said, burying her head in her hands. Sora wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay, Xion. You can tell us anything. We're here for you."

That was Sora. Plain and simple.

"There was this girl…on my mission to wonderland…she looked just like me, and she had a keyblade…"

Xire, who had been taking a lick of her ice cream while listening intently, nearly inhaled the whole thing and began choking. "A girl just like you?"

Xion nodded. "She said she knew you."

Sora frowned. "I have to admit, being around you always feels familiar, but…"

"Me too!" said Xion quickly. "But she said…she said I was a fake. Just a puppet. And she kept asking about you and my keyblade…"

"Don't listen to anything she says!" said Sora angrily. "She sounds like a big jerk. I bet she's the real fake." He took Xion's hand. "I definitely don't know any girl like that. Xion, you're important to me…"

Xion smiled a bit. "Thanks Sora. But…I just can't help thinking how similar we are. And how different. I mean, our keyblades are the same, and…"

"Xion, that stuff doesn't _matter_," pleaded Sora. "What everyone else says and thinks…it doesn't matter. Things that do matter are up here," he said, motioning around the clock tower. "And…in here," he said, pointing to his chest. But that was the wrong thing to say.

"But there's nothing there, Sora." That was it, then. Xion got up and walked away.

How ironic that those words at Kairi were really words he'd say _for_ Kairi.

* * *

><p>Xima was working in the lab, typing on the computer fast. She held out the report from the Wonderland mission. "Dear Xima—the Daihmons suck."<p>

Xima groaned. "Well, that's descriptive…" she said, throwing it down.

Zexion came out behind her. "What's this?" He picked up the note and shook his head. "Really…such laziness shames the Organization."

"Yes…I'm going to assume that it responded to a pure heart—probably Kairi's, an ultra-pure heart—but was easily dispatched." She frowned. "Well, they're not really that much more advance than heartless or lesser nobodies. Not much we can do in terms of strength for a while. But at least we know they work."

"All thanks to you," said Zexion coming behind her and resting his chin on top of her head. They smiled at each other for a moment, then quickly separated put their usual faces back on.

"I assume they think you're dead, then?"

"I don't see why they'd think otherwise." The master of illusions smiled. "Good. Slowly but surely, everything's coming together…oh, have you seen Kingdom Hearts yet?"

"Already?" said Zexion a little alarmed. She nodded. "We have a lot more keyblade wielders these days. Even Kairi has one!" Xima laughed a bit. "What took months before has only taken a few weeks. Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Sora…Xion's almost redundant and unnecessary aside from keeping Sora out of commission.."

"That reminds me: where's Vexen? I hardly ever see him anymore."

Xima made a noise of obvious dislike. "Hey, stop that! The man used to be my idol."

Xima rolled her eyes. "He's working on the same things as me, but prefers to work separately. It doesn't really make sense to me. But then, a lot of things around here don't really make sense to me when I think about it."

"Oh? Like what?"

She sighed. "It's just when I review past files. Some things don't seem to add up."

Zexion frowned at her. "You know you aren't supposed to be reading those outside of what pertains to Roxas and Xion."

"I know, but I couldn't help it!" she said.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"_My_ curiosity kills cats. And other things as well. The first thing that struck me was the fact that Marluxia and Larxene were once traitors and yet are still among the organization."

Zexion frowned. "Yes, well, that's…"

"And Axel. He seems like a pretty loose cannon. He ended up betraying the organization as well, and never really seemed to be in on it in the first place. His treatment of Roxas and Xion in particular seems…strange."

"He's doing fine with Xion and Sora now," said Zexion, his annoyance rising though he didn't know why. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't know. It just seems like…you guys are really just going through the motions around here. Despite having hearts, you all still act more like nobodies. You all are just going on as if nothing happened…"

"Xima…" said Zexion angrily.

"I guess I'd need a heart to understand." She got up from her computer and walked right past him as if nothing had happened. "Good night," she called. Zexion glared at her, unsure of why he was suddenly so angry. He clenched his fist. It was because she had made a good point. Marluxia and Larxene had betrayed the organization. They certainly couldn't be trusted, even if their current goals were now closer to theirs had been. And Axel…for god's sake, Axel had _killed_ him! He burned as the memory suddenly returned to him.

_Sorry Zexion. You just found out way too much._

The rest of the organization had no idea about this betrayal, never mind his apparent later ones. Xima was right. This _was_ wrong. Something was really wrong with the Organization. And come to think of it, what were their goals now? What were they working towards? They seemed to just be doing the same thing they did as nobodies, as Xima had pointed out. Why were they again trying to assemble a fake kingdom hearts when it so obviously didn't work the first time?

Zexion walked through the hallways quickly and angrily. Why had none of this occurred to him before? Why was he only interested in this now?

"Zexion? You look troubled." He turned. It was Saïx standing there with his arms crossed. "Perhaps…have you finally woken up, Ienzo?"

Ienzo. Yes, that was what he _should_ be calling himself. He was no longer a Nobody, after all. "Saïx…Isa, then, that's your name isn't it?"

"Yes." Saïx moved closer to Zexion. "It seems your eyes have been opened. You actually realize that something is amiss in the Organization. Few people seem to notice what's going on."

Zexion—Ienzo—slowly nodded. "So, you do, I imagine?"

"Tell me," said Isa, "What do you remember about Xehanort?"

Ienzo thought about it. "Not very much. I was young when I first came here. I do remember…" he closed his eyes. "He and Xigbar seemed very familiar with each other."

Isa's eyes narrowed as he absorbed this new information. "I see." He turned from him. "I have a feeling that we've been betrayed—and I don't mean by Axel, Marluxia, or Larxene. I think our very own Superior is behind it. Tell me, when was the last time you saw him?"

Ienzo racked his brain, but couldn't remember seeing Xemnas—or Xehanort, or whatever he'd call himself once he came back—at all since awakening whole again.

"Something is indeed wrong—and I'd like to enlist your help in finding out what. For now, I'd like you to keep quiet about what you know." Ienzo considered.

"All right then, Saïx. I'll play you're little game."

_For now_, he added silently.

* * *

><p>Xemnas stood there outside of Castle Oblivion, looking onward longingly. A female figure appeared in a corridor of darkness behind him.<p>

"Are you still hiding around this place?" she asked. "It's about time you got over it, don't you think?"

"You said you found him when you awoke?"

"I can hardly remember that," she said a little agitated. "He didn't respond, so I just left him there and kept looking around. I tried going back to navigate my way towards him. It didn't work. What's so special about him anyway?"

Xemnas looked at the castle longingly again. "He just may be the key…"

The figure regarded him for a moment. "Xemnas…who are you, really?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and they stared back into his blue ones. "What's left. What exists now, after everything's said and done."

She laughed at that. "What you really mean is that you don't know. Well, no shame in that. I will keep looking, though." He ignored her and opened a corridor of darkness. "Oh? So where are you going to go now? You'd be better off at the Organization, you know. At least they practically worship you."

"There's nothing left for me there," he said. "Just broken plans of the past. What about you? You hardly seem like the type to be one of them."

"Just biding my time, hatching a plan or two of my own. It all depends on waiting, though. Assuming I'm able to make any of them come true. To be honest…I just have nothing better to do. I'm just along for the ride. I'm not sure how much longer before they turn me into a dusk anyway. It's not like I'm useful in battle. I had power before, but I can't seem to unlock it."

"Too bad," said Xemnas distantly. "And what's with the hood?"

"Oh, call it penance or a vow of silence if you will."

"Penance? You?"

She shrugged. "Or a vow of silence. Things would fall apart if anyone were to actually see my face."

"Hmm…" He turned away from her, ceasing to be interested.

"Oh, of course great Xemnas. Why listen to my petty ramblings? Go on and finish whatever mission you're trying to fulfill."

He wordlessly stepped into the corridor of darkness. The girl frowned. She couldn't quite figure out if he had a heart or not. He was able to use the corridors, but…he seemed almost like…he had part of one? Just what the heck was he doing anyway? And why did he only talk to her?

The girl shrugged. This kind of thinking was more up Xima's or Vexen's alley, definitely not hers. She'd wait a while and see what happened. One thing was certain:

Interesting things were going on across the worlds.

* * *

><p>What an appropriate name for the title...okay, I just stuffed in here all of the side stuff that I wanted to be in here but was starting to forget about. I decided this was a good enough point to add it in. I'm not sure if I've already said it or not, but I'm not going to be writing in a lot of worlds. I think Riku and Kairi are only gonna have like four apiece (that I write about; they went to other worlds, just nothing noteworthy happened), cause I'm just a little lazy...things are going to be tough for them until they increase their numbers...(Terra, Aqua, ven...come back! Don't worry, it will be soon! Along with a few others...)<p>

I sometimes forget about Hotaru :P Her powers will come back eventually.

I was also thinking about having a side fic (ANOTHER ONE!) that details Xima's experiments a bit more...let's just say her somebody would cry. They are pretty similar to Terranort's original experiments, so its more about her views and hypotheses. I was going to call them the mercury reports, but I ended up making them like the secret reports from days and adding little blurbs from everybody. So look for that soon (?).


	16. Olympus Coliseum

I don't know what to say. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I totally thought I'd be updating this fanfic like once a week, and I just…so lazy . I mean, there are a million and one things going on in my life I can blame it on right now, but…every excuse I was thinking of writing comes out hollow. I will say this: there was a period of time where I fell into despair and hopelessness. I go through these periods about every two weeks. Then after said two weeks of depression I curse myself and get my life back together, laughing at how depressed I got and start enjoying life again. Then rinse and repeat.

As far as this fanfic goes…for a while, I felt like this was pointless and getting nowhere. Then I figured out how I'm going to end this one! I'm so excited about the ending and the sequel that I can hardly contain myself. The problem with a complicated story (like I write, 'cause I'm annoying like that) is that I totally have the middle and endings all planned out more or less…and I think so much toward the future, I can't focus on the present . but I'm trying to change. Hopefully, I will update this a little more. I sort of know what will happen in the chapters after this…I'm not sure how close to the end we are, maybe about halfway there? Depends on how much more crap I feel like spewing out. And poor Sailor Hearts…I'll update that soon. I'll let you know when something important happens in there. It's mainly just important that I write it :P If you're not that big a fan of Sailor Moon…don't bother till closer to the end of it (assuming I get there).

At one point, I planned out like six fanfics for this series. Now I wonder what was wrong with me lol. I'll be lucky if I finish the third one. I had to make some edits to the storyline to allow for some new things from DDD to make there way into here…I'm a total geek for kingdom hearts and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't update it. There were some things in DDD that were already going to be touched on here, and some things…they just work out deliciously well with the future^^ So there is a method to the madness! Never forget.

* * *

><p>Riku had his eyes closed, deep in thought. He was waiting just outside the coliseum, waiting for Kairi to arrive.<p>

"Riku, it's going to be fine!" said Mickey. Riku smirked a bit, but didn't open his eyes. "There's something here. I can feel it. We just may have ended up in the right place after all. But you know, something bugs me."

"What's that?"

"The organization's been pretty quiet. So far, we don't have many leads on their plans, but…it doesn't seem like they're doing anything _new_. It's just a little unsettling. I've also noticed—or rather, haven't noticed—any sign of Xehanort returning. Yen Sid had us take the Mark of Mastery exam to fight him, right?"

"Don't worry about it Riku. It could be…maybe he isn't back yet." Riku sighed. "It just bugs me that we don't know what's going on."

The giant door that sat at the edge of the world opened; Kairi walked through, looking around, then smiled and waved as she saw him. "Riku!"

Riku looked up and smiled back. It was good to see her finally have a smile on her face. He could practically feel the light radiating from her. A heart untouched by darkness…almost the opposite of his. How long had he traveled world to world, searching for that light, pushing his own heart deeper into the darkness?

"Riku…are you okay?" Kairi's voice switched to concern as she got closer and looked at her friend's eyes. In the background, Donald and Goofy walked in, and Mickey ran towards them. Hotaru trailed after, looking tired. Riku stared into Kairi's eyes for a moment, then sighed. "I'm fine. It's just…you three all look so alike."

They both looked in surprise a t that statement. It was just the first thing that had popped into his head—there was no need to share his fear with Kairi. "You, Xion and Naminé. I spent a long time away from you. But, every time they were near, it was like seeing you again. And I knew I had to hang on and bring Sora back to you." He didn't mention how different the three of them seemed in personality, or how they technically should lack a one.

"Oh…" said Kairi softly. Riku touched her shoulder. "We'll find him. I promise."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Hotaru joined them then. "A tournament's about to begin here. How about you guys join? It could be a good chance to train." Kairi and Riku nodded.

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago…<em>

The world that never was. A girl that never was.

Xion was sitting at the base of the memory skyscraper. She had come here to clear her head. For some reason, she couldn't stay around Sora or Axel. Sora, who was so sure of himself, and Axel who was whole. She didn't know Xire that well, and she wasn't sure if she could trust her.

While wandering around the world that never was aimlessly, it started to rain, and so Xion just sat on the steps of the skyscraper and watched water fall to the ground. She curled up into a fetal position, her head buried against her legs, and just sat there, unmoving. She didn't even respond as she heard footsteps come here way.

"The search party's here!" said a female voice cheerily. Xion raised her head a bit, not quite recognizing the voice. It was one of the newer organization members, she realized. The girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed cheerful, but at the same time empty—all nobodies had emptiness reflected in their eyes no matter what emotion they were trying to feign. She had a black bow in the back of her hair—any other color might have been suggesting individuality.

"Funny how it seems to rain when you're sad," said Mixanko (mi-ZAN-ko), smiling at her. Xion shook her head. "I'm not sad. I can't feel sad. It's just a trick of my memories. I'm remembering what sad is."

"Oh? 'Cause you really look sad." Minako came over and sat by her. "I can't feel sad. I don't have a heart."

Minako put a hand on her back. "Hey, don't push away your emotions like that. Most of us would kill to have them. Are killing..." she trailed off for a moment, then looked back at her. "One way or another, you're sad. Just admit it and tell me what's wrong."

She frowned. "You don't seem really surprised."

"Nothing really surprises me. Lot's of things are unexplainable to someone as slow as me, so whenever new unexplainable things come along, I just assume there's a reason and roll with it." She beamed at Xion, but it wasn't a happy smile; it was completely empty and devoid of any emotion.

"So, you really think everything has a reason?"

"And a purpose," she said, "no matter how small."

"Mm. That's funny, coming from you," said Xion, only teasing. Mixanko was well known for being as lazy as Demyx, if not lazier. "Hey! Someone has to be lazy around here to keep things balanced! Besides, I have it on good authority that Nobodies can't change who they were. Why fly in the face of another one of Vexen the great's theories?"

Xion smiled a bit. "Here's some advice: stop thinking, and just feel. It works better when you make yourself feel happy." She stood up. "Ready to head back?" she nodded and stood up.

"XION!" a voice rang out. Xion small smile widened a bit. "Sora."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't enter?" asked Kairi angrily. She was in the vestibule along with Donald, Goofy, and Hotaru, standing over Phil. Riku had already gone in to his first match, and Mickey had taken his spot in the stands.<p>

Phil waved a hand around Kairi as if the reason she couldn't enter the games was obvious. "You're obviously a rookie," he finally said. "The games aren't for little girls."

"I'm not a little girl!" Kairi said, stomping her foot like a little girl. "You let Sora enter his first time and he did fine!"

"I didn't _let_ him in," argued Phil. "Although the pipsqueak did do a good job his first time…"

"And we'll be right there with her, ahyuck! Right Donald?" "That's right."

The three of them ganged up on Phil. "Why's it so important that you enter this tournament anyway?" He asked.

"Because I have to get stronger!" blurted out Kairi. "That way, maybe I can actually help him…" Phil looked at her for a moment. "Well, I can see your heart's in the right place. And that's the most important thing about being a hero. I guess Sora finally found that out too." He turned around and crossed his arms. "All right, I guess I could squeeze you in. You're just lucky Herc's not here. He's off doing something with _Meg_," he groaned. "That Riku guy should be finishing up his match soon. He looked pretty tough. Go ahead in."

Kairi cheered as she walked by. Goofy and Donald walked after her, followed by Hotaru. Hotaru caught Phil grumbling to himself, "It's a good thing Herc _isn't _here. We got some powerful weirdoes signed up this time."

Two Organization members stood outside of the coliseum. One of them was huge, towering over the smaller, female figure.

"This is a waste of a mission," grumbled the larger one.

"Orders are orders," replied the female. "Although off the record, I agree." They both walked in.

* * *

><p><em>Seagulls. Seagulls and water.<em>

_Sora opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked out at the ocean and smiled. He was home, on Destiny Islands. He stretched, gave a yawn, and lay back down, then saw a face—_

_No, there was no face; no one there? No, someone is there now; Xion? Now something else…_

"_Woah!"_

_Ven bolted upright. He got to his knees and turned. A blue-haired girl with bright blue eyes and a soft demeanor laughed at him playfully._

"_Give me a break, Aqua!" said Ven, now smiling too. Aqua stood up._

"_Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead!"_

_CRACK_

"_I knew I'd find you snoozing here…"_

Sora and Xion both bolted up at the same time from the same dream. It was gone from Xion's mind in a few moments, and she turned over and went back to sleep. But Sora had tears in his eyes. Something in that dream had struck a cord, and he couldn't think of what. By the morning, he had forgotten about it too.

* * *

><p>"Thunder!"<p>

A rain of sparks shot down, destroying several heartless. Kairi whipped her keyblade around, destroying several more surrounding her. Hotaru cheered from one of the seats.

"She's getting better." Hotaru looked up and saw Riku standing by her. "Mind if I sit?" Hotaru shook her head.

"So, how are you doing? Kairi told me about what happened before."

Hotaru sighed. "I'm over it, mostly. I just…I'm scared of the idea that I have a Nobody. I mean, what could have happened that I…"

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Riku. "Sora had a Nobody, and he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He became a heartless so he could save Kairi. Maybe before, you became a heartless so that you could save somebody…important." Huh. Why did it bother him to say that?

"Don't worry. I don't think there was anyone like _that_ I was protecting." She had a teasing smile on her face. "It's creepy you always know what I'm thinking."

"You're not that hard to get. Not at all." She leaned back a bit. "I still can't shake the feeling that there's something I've done. That's what she made it sound like. And I've been having these dreams lately…all of them end in pain and destruction."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you wouldn't be the only one." She looked at him with surprise. "They told you everything about before, right? How our world was thrown into darkness? Well, I'll bet they left out who opened the door and let it in. I tossed aside everyone, everything I knew, to go chasing after power in the darkness. I joined Maleficent and helped her spread the Heartless, destroy worlds…I even tried to kill Sora."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "So that's it, then. That's why you're always punishing yourself."

"Yeah."

They both looked into each other's eyes. "I'm glad you told me. That you could trust me enough to tell me. And…Riku, you've done everything right since then. Right now, you're doing everything to keep the worlds safe. Trust me, you're not a monster."

"Then neither are you," said Riku simply. Now he was the one with the smug smile. "But…the dream I had…in it, everyone…"

Riku clutched her hand. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Hotaru looked bleakly. "What if I were the one to hurt you?" Riku gasped a bit as he looked into those eyes and saw the same fear, the same guilt that haunted him, and he didn't know what to say. "Riku...make me another promise. If...if I do something..." she struggled to get the words out. "Just put an end to me."

Riku stared at her for a moment. Hadn't he once asked Mickey to do the same thing? What had Mickey said?

"Hotaru, nothing's going to—"

"Just do it!" she said, this time her voice steady and unflinching. Riku shook his head adamantly. "I'll do everything in my power to save you. Er, we all will."

"Riku…" They were both blushing now. Then Hotaru's look turned urgent. "Riku, Kairi's next opponent!"

The large organization member came lumbering out. Donald and Goofy ran towards him. He raised his Axehammer and knocked them both out of the arena. Riku stood up.

"Lexaeus!"

Riku's keyblade came to his hand and he ran forward.

"Not so fast!"

The other organization member appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest—hard. He went flying past the stands and up against the back wall.

"Riku!" Hotaru ran over towards him. His eyes were on the girl, who's hands sparked with lightning. "Larxene, I assume?"

"Nice guess, but wrong. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Riku raised his keyblade, blocking the ball of lightning. "Isn't it just our luck, running into you?" she said sullenly. "Here we are on a completely unrelated mission, and…" she trailed off, looking at Hotaru for a moment, as if recognizing her. She took her hood down, revealing her face. She had brown hair pulled into a thick ponytail, and dark green eyes. "You…forget it." She clenched her fist and ran towards Riku, ignoring Hotaru. Riku dodged two of her punches, then was caught by a third one to the chest, followed by another kick. Riku went flying again. "Man, you're almost as strong as Lexaeus," groaned Riku. She came at him again, but this time he was ready. As the two fought, Hotaru's eyes turned towards Kairi, and here eyes seemed misted over. Riku noticed her out of the corner of his eyes take out some sort of pen or something…

* * *

><p>Kairi quickly back flipped away as Lexaeus swung his weapon, simultaneously wondering when she had learned to do that. "Reflect!"<p>

Kairi quickly blocked his blow. He staggered back a bit, and she took the chance to shoot a fire spell at him. The fire spell exploded on impact, knocking him down, but he quickly recovered and started blocking every other spell she threw at him. She knew there was no way she could beat him physically, and she was starting to run out of options.

"Hm. Kairi…and we'd thought you'd be the hardest to get a hold of. Lucky us…" He swung again. Kairi barely had time to throw a shield around herself, and still went flying against the stands. Lexaeus walked towards her, smiling. He raised the axehammer…

"Silent Wall!"

Lexaeus went flying. Both Riku and the girl he was fighting turned in surprise, wondering who could knock Lexaeus over like that.

"The princesses of heart are not to be harmed by the likes of you."

Hotaru was standing there with a scythe-like weapon pointed at Lexaeus, who was beginning to recover. Her eyes seemed cold and almost cruel, not the eyes they were used to seeing. "And just who are you?" asked Lexaeus angrily.

"I am the warrior of death and ruin…" she raised her glaive. "The time of destruction is nearing." She ran towards Lexaeus and, faster than anyone could really see, she slashed through him with her silence glaive. Lexaeus dropped his weapon and fell over. "You…" he choked out as he began fading away.

"Well, what do you know? It was merely a trick," she said softly. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and the girl all looked on dumbly. The girl then disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Riku started walking slowly towards Hotaru.

"Holy Hera…" said Phil, staring from the other end of the arena. "These guys are something else…" another cloaked figure started to walk past him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you crazy? You can't go out there now!" Phil put himself in front of the figure, but he just kicked him aside like a soccer ball.

The glaive disappeared from Hotaru's hand, and the transformation faded away. She started to fall, and Riku caught her at just the right moment. Donald and Goofy came scampering over.

"What was that all about?" asked Goofy. "Warrior of death and ruin…?" repeated Riku softly, pondering her meaning. She couldn't be…an enemy? But now, she had protected Kairi, and mentioned her as one of the princesses of heart, destroying Lexaeus. Then what was…

"You…" Riku turned his head towards the familiar voice. The figure in the organization coat was pointing right at Riku. "The darkness I sensed a few moments ago…it feels…_familiar_."

He removed his hood. Xemnas stood in front of them, a look of pure fury on his face. Riku stood up.

"You follow _him_, don't you?"

"Xemnas? What…What are you talking about?" asked Riku angrily, raising his keyblade. "You two keep an eye Hotaru," he whispered to Donald and Goofy. Xemnas' grimace merely grimaced more. A red ethereal blade came to the hand sticking out, and then the other. "Knowingly or not, he has marked you. His scent of darkness is all over you."

"Whose…" started Riku, but he already knew the answer.

"XEHANORT!" Xemnas dove towards Riku. Riku instinctively began tapping into the darkness as they fought, which only seemed to enrage Xemnas more. _Xehanort…isn't he Xehanort's Nobody?_ Riku thought to himself as he dodged another one of Xemnas' blows. Riku struck out towards Xemnas. He blocked it and brought his other blade forth…

"Riku!"

Xemnas' blade struck against a barrier. He turned in anger towards Kairi. She was standing there, keyblade pointed out to where she had cast the reflect spell on Riku. His expression seemed to soften slightly looking at her. But then he quickly turned back towards Riku. Kairi posed no real threat to him. Riku grabbed his own keyblade when a golden ball of light leapt between him and Xemnas.

"Xemnas? How are you here?" said Mickey, his eyes glaring and his keyblade ready to attack. Xemnas stared at Mickey, then Kairi, then looked back to Riku. "He'll be back for you. Know that. You'll wish I had killed you." He stepped back and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Riku registered, at the last moment, that Xemnas' eyes appeared blue.

All of them stood there, together, all unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Oh the horrible writing…<p>

Xemnas just sort of barged his way into the chapter…both into the arena and in my mind. The moment seemed like poor timing, but…seriously, is Xemnas going to care if Hotaru just transformed and two other members of his organization were there?

He doesn't have the heart to care. Or does he?

And Hotaru finally transformed. It's about friggin' time she just stopped sitting there like a worthless Kairi!

And I honestly just forget about Donald and Goofy sometimes. And who knows what Mickey was doing…getting a greek dog?

Also note that I did skip a few days in Kairi and Riku's adventure, so the scenes with Sora and Xion happen at points between there. I don't like to write in chronological order apparently.


	17. Truths in our Hearts

Technically a double upload because I updated both fics at once. Go me!

So, the Olympus Coliseum was spontaneous, and so was almost everything in this chapter. It's all things I wanted to put in but wasn't sure where, and suddenly it all came together. I was so excited writing! Hopefully next chapter will be soon.

psychicshipping: Thank you for understanding! Lazier than Demyx...I like that. So true.

bug349: thank you so much for always commenting. You keep me moving forward.

* * *

><p>Sora, Axel, and Xion were sitting at the tower, eating ice-cream together.<p>

"I guess Xire isn't going to make it?" asked Xion, not sounding too unhappy. Axel just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," said Sora. "I like Xire well enough, but, something seems right about just the three of us, doesn't it?"

Xion smiled and took another bite of her ice cream, looking out into the sunset

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi in Destiny Islands at sunset, Sora's arms folded behind his head as usual, leaning against the paopu tree. Riku's right beside him, arms crossed in front of him, also leaning against the paopu tree. As usual, he looks like he's deep in thought. Kairi's sitting on top of the tree, enjoying the scenery and occasionally stealing a glance at Sora_

Xion held her ice cream just in front of her mouth, looking at Sora. "Uh, yeah," she said quietly.

Axel chuckled a bit. "You're never scared to just say what's on your mind, are you?"

Sora shrugged. "Why censor myself? You should always just say what you feel, right? No use in hiding anything, especially around your friends."

Axel suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and ran his hands at the back of his head.

"Even at the expense of someone else?" Sora jumped a bit and turned to see Xire there, an antagonistic smile on her face. "You know, sometimes the truth hurts."

"A lie can hurt too," said Sora. "And it usually hurts everyone involved."

She shook her head. "That's just the type of thing idiots like you say."

"Hey! Take that back!"

Xire smiled and crossed her arms. "Oh? You wanted the truth so bad, so there you have it."

Xion and Axel both scooted away. Xire and Sora fought like this often. Sora was always unafraid of giving his opinions, and Xire usually had a rebuttal.

"This is why I just like the three of us," said Sora, turning his head to ignore Xire. Xire growled. "You know, if I had a heart, I'd find that really offensive!"

"But you don't, so what's the problem?"

Axel almost choked on his ice cream. Xion looked away a little sadly. Xire looked ready to light him on fire.

"You know, kid, you really make me angry sometimes!"

"Oh? I thought you needed a heart for that."

Xire rolled her eyes. "I give up on you, kid."

"You _are_ fighting a lost cause. You won't find a harder head than his."

"Hey! Thanks a lot Axel!" Sora turned to Xion. "You'll stick up for me, won't yah?"

Xion shrugged. "Truth is, you are pretty hard-headed most of the time." Xire stuck her tongue out at Sora in victory. "You win this round," said Sora, and they all laughed. Sora looked up into the sky…

_And there were stars there. The three of them sat in silence for a while, just looking at them—what had Terra said? They were the light from other worlds, shining down on us like lanterns. That moment was just perfect, because the three of them were together._

_And it was the last time they were together._

_And here…this tower…that's where he's spent his last summer vacation…_

"Sora?" whispered Xion. "Geez kid, I didn't really mean any of it," said Xire. "There's no need to cry." Sora stood up abruptly. "I…I have to go," he said, starting to turn, and then he lost his balance, and started to fall…

* * *

><p>A girl with light blue hair and blue eyes trudged slowly through the sand. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that the water she heard was somewhere else, somewhere else she had been that existed in the light, rather than in this dark and perpetual night. Finally, the girl came up to a rock and rested against it.<p>

Aqua looked up at the moon, the single source of light in this darkness. She was so close to the light now, she could feel it. But she couldn't make it. She was still trapped here.

She had wandered around the dark margin for ages, thinking she'd finally find here way out, but everywhere she went, she could only find ways back into the darkness. Was darkness really that vast and controlling?

The man in the black coat had disappeared. Where to, she didn't know. Half of her hoped he had escaped, though she knew it was more likely he had been taken by the darkness. She cursed herself for ever leaving him alone.

Sora…she closed her eyes and pondered. That boy she had met so long ago…was he really the one out there protecting the realm of light? She hadn't given him a keyblade, but apparently another chose him anyway. She hoped that somehow, he'd be able to reach out and help Terra and Ven.

_And me…_she clenched her fist and tried to stop the flow of tears, but she couldn't. She just couldn't…couldn't. She couldn't keep this up for much longer, being trapped here in the realm of darkness. After all this time, she was so close, and yet her situation seemed as hopeless as ever. Was she just going to die here? Fade away into the darkness?

Aqua slowly wiped the tears from her face. It wasn't often she acknowledged her sadness like that, but it was happening more frequently. If she didn't get out of here soon…

Wait a minute. Aqua looked up at the sky again. She felt something…but there was nothing there. She instinctively put a hand over her heart…

"Who's there?"

A voice said, faintly, "I'm Sora. You…you're his friend, aren't you?"

Aqua stiffened. Sora? His friend? A million questions ran through her mind, and she blurted out, "Who…who are you talking about?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, Aqua looked in front of her and saw…Ventus!

Ven held out a hand. He looked just as sad and weary as she did, but he was trying to smile despite it all.

"Aqua…stay strong for me. Promise, okay?" Aqua nodded, reaching out for Ven's hands. It disappeared as she touched it, and she desperately grasped the air. "Ven, I'll come for you, I promise!"

Ven nodded, tears coming from his eyes as he disappeared. Aqua stood there, realizing that her heart and Ven's had just touched, thanks to that boy…Sora.

But what did that mean? Was he coming for her? Was she going to be saved? Would Ven? Would Terra…?

She gulped back the tears. Stay strong. She turned and stared into the darkness without fear. She'd find a way out. She'd find the door to the light, one way or another.

She took out her wayfinder and grasped it tightly. "There's always a way," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Xemnas, you say?" Yen Sid cosed his eyes. "Warrior of destruction…" he sighed. "This does not bode well."<p>

Everyone had come back to Yen Sid's after the show in Olympus Coliseum. However, he didn't seem to have any idea what was going on either.

"What is it?"

"As to Xehanort's plans, I cannot quite say. However, I have a feeling that they're not going quite as smoothly as they should be. Hearts are unpredictable; not realizing that was always Xehanort's biggest flaw."

"That's good for us," said Kairi. "So what's the bad news?"

Yen Sid was quiet. He merely stared past them all at Hotaru, who was leaning against the back wall as if trying to blend in with it.

"I sense no darkness about her," said Yen Sid. "Hotaru poses no threat to any of us, but to our enemy." Yen Sid still looked nervous.

"There's something you're not telling us," said Riku angrily. Yen Sid didn't respond. Riku slammed his fists on the table. "You know about Xehanort's past, don't you? Why don't you just tell us what he's planning now?"

"You must comprehend the present before you try to delve into the past."

"I thought we needed the past to take on Xehanort!"

"You must also save your own heart before you try to save anyone else's."

Riku's eyes widened, then he glared hard. Yen Sid returned the glare, still unmoving. Finally, Riku turned and walked out.

"Riku, wait!" said Kairi, but he brushed right past her. She turned to Yen Sid, and he nodded. "Go. I will tell Mickey of your next location." Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Hotaru all left.

"Why can't we tell them?"

"To what end?" he asked. He turned his head and looked out a window. "The stars don't speak to me as they once did. That the hearts of worlds should fall silent like this…it is most disconcerting.

"I myself am unsure as to how best help Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Sora is the key, but…there is no safe way to reach him. The darkness is stronger than ever, its influence spreading father and farther…Hotaru confirms it."

"Huh?"

"A revolution is coming," Yen Sid spoke gravely. "Either everything will be saved…or plunged to permanent ruin."

* * *

><p>Riku stormed out of the castle angrily. Then he looked up at the stars and sighed. He was being stupid and impatient, as usual.<p>

"Riku?"

He turned at Kairi's voice, and saw everyone behind her. "I'm sorry. I know. I'm just tired of us not getting anywhere. I'm tired of us not knowing what's going on."

"I am, too. Trust me."

"I just don't get why he keeps going on with these mind games."

The all sat in silence for a moment. Then Hotaru spoke up. "Maybe…it's something we have to figure out for ourselves. Maybe the truth is plainer than we think."

"Huh?"

"Fighting the Organization right now seems like our only way forward. We have no choice. Whether we see the bigger picture or not, the worlds are in danger. We'll get there."

"But…"

"I agree with Hotaru," said Kairi. The girls smiled at each other. Hotaru turned. "Ah, you know, we could tell you a bit about what happened before," said Goofy. "Huh? Really?" said Riku excitedly.

"Calm down," said Donald. "We don't know everything. In fact, we hardly now anything. King Mickey was the one involved mostly."

"Mickey?"

Goofy nodded. "Yep. He was taking that there mark of mastery exam when all the sudden, strange monsters started popping up everywhere."

"You mean the heartless?"

Donald shook his head. "No, they were different. Goofy and I didn't see many of them, but Yen Sid had a special name for them…uh, what was it Goofy?"

"Uh…unvase? Unbirths?" "No, that wasn't it…"

"Skip that part!" said Hotaru.

"Wack! Hold your horses," said Donald. "Well, anyway, there were these three other guys with keyblades: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. We never met Terra, but the other two we met here while waiting for Mickey to come back."

Riku crossed his arms. "Terra…now why does that name sound familiar?"

"What were they like?"

"We only saw them once," said Goofy. "But, you know…Sora sort of reminds me of that Ventus kid."

"Three other keyblade wielders…well, what are the odds of that?"

"Oh yeah!" said Goofy. "Those three were some of the ones that needed help! That's what Naminé said, right? Something about them being connected to Sora?"

"Naminé?" echoed Kairi. Donald and Goofy briefly outlined what had happened with Jiminy's Journal. "We didn't catch all of what happened at the end, though. Only Mickey knows the whole story, and Yen Sid is probably making him keep it to himself."

"Oh boy, what if Yen Sid found out we told you?" said Donald, putting his hands around his beak. Riku frowned. "Connected to Sora's heart…"

"That's it, then…" said Hotaru softly, closing her eyes. "The truth we're looking for…we _are_ getting closer to it. The truth lies inside all of your hearts. That's what Yen Sid wants you to find."

"The truth?" a voice echoed around them. The all looked in different directions, but didn't see anything, Then a corridor of darkness opened in front of them, and a figure in an organization coat walked through.

"Saïx," said Kairi angrily, her keyblade coming to her hand.

"The truth is," he said coldly, "that everything may be doomed."

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Town…<em>

Sora turned at the last second and landed from his fall right on his feet, keyblade out and ready to fight. Xire was the first one to get to him.

"Sora! Are you o—

Sora slashed his keyblade towards her. She quickly backed away, noting the look of pure anger and anguish on his face. Then, realizing what he was doing, he dropped the keyblade. It disappeared as it hit the ground.

"I thought…there were heartless…neoshadows…and that girl…" he shook his head. He opened a corridor of darkness and ran through it. Axel and Xion came running past Xire, who just stood there, stunned. She couldn't be sure—she had only seen pictures of him—but for a moment, she could have sworn…

_Sora looked just like Roxas…?_

* * *

><p><em>Mysterious Tower. Again.<em>

"What do you want?" asked Riku angrily. Saïx held up his hands. "I come in peace. And call me Isa. I no longer answer to the Organization."

"And why do I have trouble believing you?"

Saïx—Isa—sighed. "You remember Axel, right? When he and I joined Organization XIII, we had planned to betray them. But, I got caught up in getting a heart, and Axel…he befriended Roxas, and in the end decided to help Sora." Isa held out his hands pleadingly. "I want to help rectify my mistakes. I actually came here to talk to Yen Sid."

"Oh really?" said Kairi angrily. Isa looked to her. "Kairi…you wouldn't remember, but Axel and I knew you when you were really little. We used to help out your grandmother a lot. Well, I would while Axel would sit around and crack jokes," Isa said, his voice cracking a bit. "Funny that a princess was sitting under our nose back then…" He quickly shook his head and adopted his normal demeanor. "I can give you any information about the organization you need, if that's what you want."

"All right, what are they planning?" asked Riku. "Honestly, I'm not sure if there is a plan. So far, we've merely been doing the same things we did before—sort of. We've also been trying to collect the princesses of heart," said Saïx, his eyes focusing on Kairi. "Most of the other members seem like their minds aren't completely there—as if they've come back broken somehow."

"That explains what we've seen, but…"

"Please, there is little time. There are two worlds that you must set out for immediately. Things will become clearer then."

"All right," said Riku. "Just tell us this, then: what's the deal with Xemnas?"

Isa frowned. "That is precisely what I'm trying to figure out. Xemnas is not running the organization. Neither is Ansem. It seems as if Xehanort has disappeared completely. Perhaps he no longer has use of the organization, or…his plans lie elsewhere.

"The worlds you must go to now are Beast's Castle and Atlantica. You'll find some answers there."

Donald raised his staff, unconvinced. "How are we supposed to trust you?" Isa smiled. "I suppose you can't. But I am the one who assigns missions in the organization; certainly, you can see the use in that?"

Mickey came out at that instant. They filled him in on what Isa had said, and Mickey nodded. "Those are the same worlds Yen Sid told us to go to…all right then, Isa. Yen Sid sensed you come; he wanted to see you anyway."

"Perfect."

Everyone walked past Isa, still looking at him suspiciously, except for Hotaru. She reached up and touched the x-shaped scar on his face. "Be careful," she whispered. He frowned. "Have we met?"

"No, but I sensed the power of the moon inside you. It reminded me of someone…" she sighed. "Someone I can't even remember. Goodbye."

Isa looked after her for a moment, then turned his gaze back towards the tower. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

_Lea…_

Isa swallowed down his guilt. He had just sent Axel to Castle Oblivion to keep him out of the way.

Axel groaned. "Geez. Why do you keep sending me there? Do you have any idea how much time and energy goes into navigating that place?"

"There are secrets there that still need finding. It's not as if you're doing anything else."

They both stared into each other's eyes, trying to read the other's thoughts. Too much had happened before; neither could really trust the other. Axel came very close to saying something, to look for some small inkling of the Isa who had been his closest friend, but decided against it. In the end, he couldn't really trust Isa, could he? Or should he say Saix?

Neither of them stated anything about whether it was a private mission or for the organization. Neither could really bring themselves to say which.

_Axel's just too unpredictable_, decided Isa. Not only that, but if the organization did remember anything, than they would be watching Axel and waiting for him to betray them. No one would suspect Saix, who had been one of the most loyal members of Organization XIII.

_Sorry Lea..._

* * *

><p>This chapter was so fun and so sad to write. First I started with the UsagixRei nostalgia, then...I randomly threw in Aqua. I almost cried writing that part-I watched the scene with the wayfinders from BBS, and then watched her part in blank points, and almost lost it T-T but I thought I should put that there so you know that Aqua is alive and will be touched on more in a little bit.<p>

While writing this chapter, I realized something funny: Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, the ones who would recognize that Roxas looks like Ventus, have never actually laid eyes on Ventus. I had some fun with this; honestly, the gap between what the main characters know and what the audience knows is astounding. Why won't Yen Sid release the details? Perhaps, as Hotaru said, there's something to be figured out first...

And holy crap Isa! That was random too. But it fit in well.

This must be what it's like to be Nomura...


	18. Sleeping and Dreams

I was going to postpone this until I finished the next chater of Sailor Hearts, which totally needs it more… :P whatever. But why prolong anything if its done? Totally got inspired and wrote this pretty quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roxas bolted up from his bed. "Another dream about him…" he sighed. "But which parts…were the dreams?"<p>

"None of them."

Roxas turned towards the voice. "What…?"

A corridor of darkness opened up, and a girl walked through. She had pale blonde hair, pale complexion, a plain white dress…the only thing about her that wasn't pale or plain was her eyes, which seemed to sparkle blue with life and purpose. Otherwise, she seemed like a pale ghost, a discarded shadow of existence—which, honestly, is almost exactly what she was.

"Roxas," she said, "What you were seeing were memories—memories that belong to Sora. This here is all a dream."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

She sighed. "So, its gotten to you, too…Roxas, its me, Naminé. Come on, Roxas. Between you and Sora, one of you needs to keep their memory straight."

Roxas groaned and touched his head. "Wait, it's starting to come back…where are we, anyway?"

"In Sora's heart," said Naminé. "Specifically, the part that's you—the part that's still mostly sleeping."

"Mostly?"

"I think a part of you is awake in Sora. But…Sora himself isn't really awake now. Xion's been absorbing his memories, but…someone or something else is doing even more than that. Either they dramatically sped up Xion's process, or they've figured out a way to completely suppress Sora's other memories."

Roxas only half listened as he looked around his room. "This was from my fake memories of Twilight Town. You did that, right?" he said, a small hint of sadness in his voice. Naminé nodded, biting her lip. "I like this room better than the one in the organization. There were a couple of things I liked batter about my fake memories…" he held out his hand. "Hayner, Pence, Olette…?"

Naminé nodded. "I projected your memories and feelings of Axel and Xion to them. It was the closest I could come to preserving Xion's memory."

"Huh. You know, that really made a few moments with Axel ironic, huh? Don't feel too bad. We would've ended up fighting anyway. I couldn't go back—not then."

The sat in silence for a few moments, then Naminé said, "Roxas, about Sora's memories…"

"Huh?"

"What did you see before?"

Roxas thought. "All kinds of things."

"Did Sora have his keyblade in any of them?"

He paused. "Yeah. Donald and Goofy were always there. Even some of Riku."

"But no Kairi?" Roxas shook his head. "Well, Xion would have those…but still, it seems like a lot of his memories are here. They're just sleeping, with you. That means there's still a chance to wake them up. Roxas, you're going to have to talk to Sora."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Uh…why me? Why can't you?"

"I can only seem to contact you because we both don't really exist right now, and a part of me resides within Sora as well. I can't contact Sora directly, though—I've tried. I can't even contact Kairi. Maybe because her heart has no darkness…and I'm a shadow…so you'll have to in my place."

Roxas closed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"What do you mean?"

"The three of us—we're finally together again."

Her face fell. "Roxas, what are you saying?" she asked fearfully.

"Maybe I don't want to help Sora. He messed everything up last time. It won't happen again."

"Are you really that selfish? To make Sora suffer like this…?"

"Maybe I am. Xion was selfless, and look where it got her."

Roxas heard the deafening noise before he registered the stinging pain in his cheek. He put a hand there.

"Did you just…"

Naminé's hand was still outstretched. She looked more shocked than Roxas. But for the first time, nothing in her face seemed sorry or apologetic. She swallowed hard.

"Xion sacrificed herself to help you and Sora," she said shakily. "She knew what would happen, and she did it anyway. Don't you have any respect for that?"

"And what's so great about saving Sora, huh?" said Roxas angrily. "I'm okay staying here, in this…prison…but…it was different for Xion. I know it was. We weren't here together. No one could even remember she existed. Even if she sacrifices herself again, no one will remember it. No one will be able to care." Roxas stood up. "I won't let her be left behind and forgotten again!"

"Naminé looked at his face, and was suddenly reminded of Sora. Roxas was even more stubborn than he was…there'd be no swaying him.

"Fine," said Naminé. She turned to go. "Just know, Roxas, that this is beyond all of us. One way or the other, this issue is going to be forced."

"Any scenario you come up with ends with Xion's death. I can't be a part of that. Not…not again."

She sighed. "You really love each other, don't you? I wish I knew what that felt like…"

She walked away, but stopped in the door way.

"You know…Axel once told me…that Nobodies like us could never be somebodies. I wonder if that's true. You and Xion…you make me wonder."

She walked out and disappeared. Roxas looked at the spot where she was and sighed.

"Xion," he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"Sora, remember…"<p>

Sora was running forward in slow motion, not really knowing what he was running towards.

"Sora, you have to remember, who you are…"

The voice was female, but didn't sound at all familiar to him, but for some reason, he knew he could trust it. And he knew he had to keep moving forward.

He eventually stopped and saw a pod in the middle of a white room. As he slowed down, the pod opened up, revealing…him? Yes, that was him, floating inside the pod.

"Me? But I'm…"

"You're memories," said the voice again. "You have to take them." Sora began moving forward, slowly, instinctively. "My…memories?"

Suddenly, a darkness surrounded the pod, and several figures popped out. They resembled heartless, completely black, but they also resembled people, like his anti-form. And their eyes…they were red instead of the normal yellow. He looked across the figures and saw six of them.

"Undo the hurt to unbar the way…" the figures seemed to say without speaking.

"Huh?"

"Sora? Sora, what's going on?" said the voice frantically. Sora started backing away. A corridor of darkness opened up, and a figure in a mask stepped forward. "You're memories aren't the only ones here in your heart. If you want to recover the ones you've lost, you'll have to accept the pain, too." The figure held out his hand. "Come on, _Sora_. We'll go together."

Sora couldn't find his voice, couldn't feel his legs, anything. He just kept backing away, unable to decide for himself. Suddenly, he felt himself fall, as if over an edge somewhere, just like he had done earlier on the tower…

Kairi stood above him, holding her hand out towards him…

_Kairi?_

The image quickly rippled, and now it was Xion holding her hand out, and Sora collided with the water…

* * *

><p>Xire rolled out of bed and hit the ground, instantly waking up as her head collided.<p>

"Ugh…that was graceful. About as graceful as…"

It was at the tip of her tongue, but the name suddenly escaped her, as if it was remembering that it didn't want to be uttered. Xire got up slowly. She couldn't really recall much about her dream…

_In the name of Mars, I will torture you!_

But she knew it wasn't the first time she'd had dreams like that. Dreams…or memories? And not for the first time, doubt crept into her mind. The feeling that she should be out doing…something.

"What am I doing here…?" she whispered out loud. She shook her head. This was stupid. She was just sleepy. She needed air.

She walked out of her room, wearing a nightgown that was orange at the top and gradually darkened to red. Most members usually just slept in their regular outfits, but she desperately wanted to see some color around here, even if it was just on herself. She suddenly wondered if there was a punishment for wearing anything else but black. She pressed herself closer against the wall and deeper into the shadows. She couldn't really see much, so she just closed her eyes to let her senses take over. That would be good practice for her missions.

She tried to reach out harder as she got closer to the balcony. Nope, she didn't feel anything…

SMACK!

Xire rubbed her forehead and looked at the person she'd run into. "Sora!" she shouted, then quickly brought her voice down. "Sora? I should have known it was your hard head I ran into."

"Sorry," he groaned. "It was dark, and I tripped over my feet…"

"Ugh, you klutz!" She stood up. "It's no wonder, you're feet are so huge! And what are you doing out of bed anyway?" She held out a hand to help him up. He looked at it in surprise, but took it. "What are you, my mom? Besides, I could ask you the same."

"True enough," she said shrugging. "Care to join me?" The two of them walked out onto the balcony, and both instantly looked to the sky at Kingdom Hearts. "So much darkness…" she murmured absentmindedly. "You're getting too good at your job, Sora. At this rate, we'll never..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. They both perked up as they heard a violin playing. "Oh, that's her!" said Xire. "Wow. Even without a heart, she plays so beautifully…"

"You knew each other before?" She nodded. "I even sort of looked up to her before." Her face clouded over a bit. "I don't know why, though. I remember so little about my past. Every time anything creates the tiniest little nostalgia, I go crazy…" she shook her head.

"Did you have a weird dream too?" asked Sora out of the blue. She nodded. "Hey, Xire…you ever feel like…there's something else we're supposed to be doing? Something greater?"

"A destiny that needs fulfilled?" she chuckled, not really joking. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's funny, we argue a lot, but we're not so different, are we?"

"It's all in good fun," said Sora, flashing a grin. "I mean, we're friends, right? Friends argue all the time."

"Friends…" she whispered softly. "You know, you remind me of someone. A _lot_ of someone. It's almost kind of creepy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Xire smiled. "Normally I'd tease you and say it's a bad thing, but…it's mostly a good thing. She was one of my closest friends." She sighed. "Not that I bothered to remember her name."

"Well, do you remember anything else about her? Maybe if you talk about her, you'll remember her more."

"Let's see…crybaby, lazy, blonde…"

Sora frowned. "Sure you're not talking about Mixa?"

"They were always eerily alike…but it's not just that. She was rash, impulsive, headstrong, a little too easy-going…sound familiar yet?" Sora rolled his eyes. "Just keep going." Xire looked up at Kingdom Hearts again. "She was the kindest person you could know. She's always cheering people up, like the gentle moonlight…and she always looks out for all of her friends. Even if it means sacrificing herself." She turned and looked at Sora. "She had eyes like you, too." Sora ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. "I don't know if I live up to all that…"

Xire suddenly had the craziest impulse to tell him the truth. To tell him that he did live up to that, and more.

Sora held out his hand and summoned his keyblade. "But I can try, right?" He held up his keyblade heroically. "I swear on my keyblade to always be there for my friends, and to one day live up to Xire's friend…what?"

Xire burst out laughing. "I honestly can't tell if you're joking or serious…"

"A bit of both, probably," he said grinning again. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Of course, she couldn't tell Sora anything. To do that would be to wreck the Organization's plans, to wreck her only way of gaining a heart. That would be stupid. No, both Xion and Sora had to be fooled for a little while longer.

As Xire got to her room, it suddenly dawned at her that she had laughed. Sora…he was really something else.

She always made people laugh, too. And believe. That was the other thing she'd forgotten. The light of hope within the darkness…

* * *

><p>A sad and mournful tune spilled out throughout the world that never was. The tune could be heard most nights, and was a reflection upon the emptiness of the one who played it. She moved her bow across the violin strings slowly and deliberately, a sad yet lovely sound spilling out with each note struck, each contributing to the beautiful, heartless melody.<p>

"Ugh! Quit that racket already!"

The figure with the violin turned. She had been standing in the lounge, her eyes glued on Kingdom Hearts floating above. Xigbar was standing the doorway, looking a little miffed.

"You don't like it?" she asked with a hint of amusement. She had wavy aquamarine hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, and eyes that held the calm of the sea.

"Some of us need our sleep around here, even if you apparently don't. What is it with you water types and music anyway?"

"Funny, the music never seems to bother anyone else." _The pointy ears must be more sensitive_, she thought, but held her tongue. "It helps me focus. I'm still on that 'secret assignment', right?"

"Funny, you haven't gotten anywhere yet."

"Maybe if you didn't have me doping other missions as well…"

"Hey, you know we're short-handed!"

"Quite."

"Speaking of which, work would go a lot faster if you didn't do all you missions with _her_."

"We work well together. It's the least you could do…"

"Blah, blah, blah. You've got the day of tomorrow and Xima's new machine should be helping you out. I wanna see results soon. Now put that violin away."

"It's a violon," she said curtly.

* * *

><p>Xion tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke the next morning with a strange feeling going through her. She looked in her hand and realized she had written a note in her sleep. She set it to the side and sighed. She'd have to report this to Vexen and Xima…<p>

* * *

><p>"A strange dream?" asked Xima. Xion nodded. "But...you don't remember anything about it?" Xion shook her head. "It just left me with a weird feeling...and you guys told me to report to you if I had any weird dreams going on, so..."<p>

Xima nodded. "Yes, Xion, good job. Well, you should be fine. We'll run a few tests before your mission. Go with Zexion, please." Xion hesitated for a moment, recalling the note she had in her hand behind her back. Then she stuck it in her pocket, determined to wait and figure it out herself. She nooded at Xima and walked off. Xima turned over to Vexen. "Do you think its anything to worry about?"

Vexen closed his eyes in thought. "Well...we took precautions as soon as it came to us to make sure that Sora's memories don't become its memories. This dream may not have had anything to do with Sora or its own past memories. Perhaps its merely a strange dream. Though I am curious as to what a replica would dream about...a shame she couldn't remember."

Xima wanted to roll her eyes or show some other sign of exasperation she didn't actually have. Vexen could be such a pompous idiot sometimes that he wouldn't even consider any other possibilities...nor would he recognize Xion's independence, something that had led to the downfall of their plans before. Xima sighed. She'd talk about it with Zexion later, and maybe add something to her personal reports she kept separate from Vexen's.

The heart was much more than any system. Hearts are unpredictable; that is the only nature of the heart that can be counted on. Sure, they may have created Xion, but that didn't mean they had control over her, or that she couldn't be independent from them. Just because they had created an artificial life...didn't mean it couldn't exceed their expectations.

* * *

><p>I almost put Young Xehanort in Sora's dream just for the sake of mindfucking, but it really wouldn't make sense, and I wouldn't want to change the plot as much as I would have to in order to suddenly bring Young Xehanort into all of this…things from DDD will make their way into this fic though. After watching the ending of it (Spoilers are a fan boy's best friend), it was too late—my mind was forever blown and influenced.<p>

And I don't really know why every time I describe Naminé, I feel the need to describe her like she's a new character and we have no idea who she is. I mean, Naminé hardly needs a character description every time she walks in. I guess I just like describing her.

And the scene between Sora and Xire was originally supposed to be put at the tower, but…well, bad planning; I didn't realize I was at this part already, so I'm sort of rushing to stuff ideas in that are supposed to be there before what happens next…yeah that makes sense. But things sort of clicked into place, and I like the balcony scene under Kingdom Hearts even better.

And just to be clear, this is the night before the special missions Saïx/Isa told Riku and Kairi to carry out. So the next chapter will be the next day, and it will be those missions. Should be done…eventually.


	19. Nothing's Changed

Yes, it's about darn time I had an update. I apologize. I got into one of my moods—one of my "this fanfic is stupid and going nowhere" moods, for the both of them. Which really isn't true at all, I know exactly where it's going. I just have to right the individual chapters, and knowing what you want to happen and then turning it into a chapter is something I have trouble with . I will try to be better with updates. This chapter isn't my best, but there may be a few surprises…

* * *

><p>"Hi Dem-Dem!"<p>

"Oh, hi Mixa! I just wrote a new duet for us!" He began strumming on the guitar. "Oh Demy, it's so romantic…"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Ice water doused the two lovebirds.

"Yah!"

"Coldcoldcoldcold…"

"Mixa!" scolded Xima angrily. "We have a mission to go to!"

"All right, all right! Geeze, always trying to make someone work around here…" she turned and planted a kiss on Demyx's cheek. "See you later handsome!" she called, waving as she and Xima entered the Corridor of Darkness. Demyx had a stupid grin on his face, and was blushing. Saïx quickly came over and smacked him over the head with his clipboard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were smiling."

* * *

><p>"It's wrong for you to lead him on like that," said Xima.<p>

"Well, look who's talking about wrong and right. Rip anyone's heart out in the lab lately?"

"Not the way you're doing to Demyx."

"He's cute, and I've always wanted a boyfriend. And we're really similar."

"You have no heart to love him with."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" asked Mixa. "I'm just having fun. That's Demyx's problem, not mine."

The two of them walked across a sandy beach as they spoke, a castle in the background. They finally came upon a fellow member standing there with her hood up.

"Right on time…" said Xima, taking out a device…

* * *

><p>Riku groaned to himself as he looked up at the castle. "Why did we have to come to this one?"<p>

"Isa insisted Kairi go to Atlantica."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"It's the best lead we have," shrugged Mickey. "Are you sure _you're _not just nervous about coming here? After…well, you know…"

Riku surveyed the castle. "The spell was broken, right?" he said. "The beast found his true love…and won it back. Maybe there is hope for me yet."

"There's more than hope," said Mickey. Riku looked to the side. "If it's all the same to you…I think I'm going to wait out here a little while. Plenty of heartless to take out."

Mickey looked at him sadly, and then nodded. "But you know, Riku…you don't have to condemn yourself to he shadows anymore. You're free to walk in the light like everyone else. You've earned that much by now."

Mickey walked away, and Riku turned his attention to several heartless that started popping up…

* * *

><p>Chriximu (Kri-shi-mu) closed her eyes as she sank deeper and deeper into the water. She flipped her tailfin experimentally, moving slowly and gracefully as always. She felt so calm in the ocean, so at peace…already, she could feel her powers strengthen. She'd be able to finish her mission in no time like this…<p>

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

A streak of orange zoomed by Chriximu, instantly breaking her concentration. Chriximu turned her head to Xima, also a mermaid, and also equally annoyed. "Mixanko, please, _control yourself!_" she said angrily. "Why did we bring her again?" asked Chriximu. "Well, I needed a lab rat for the terrain-changing technology, and if it was going to maim or kill anybody…"

"Might as well be her. Got it."

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Mixanko, swimming up to them. "Oh, whatever, I'm having fun while you guys are just sitting there _meditating_ or whatever." Mixanko began swimming circles around the two. "I mean, look at this!" She started zipping around again. "Look how far I can get flipping my fins!* Woosh! I'm over here! Now I'm over there!"

*Sweatdrop* "Um, Mixa…" began Chriximu.

"Enough of this nonsense!" screamed Xima. "I only brought you along as a guinea pig. Now that we know it works, how about you put your energy to use and finish your mission—on _land_?"

Mixanko came to a stop and floated in front of them. "You are such a killjoy…fine. How do I reverse this?"

Xima motioned to the bracelet on her wrist. "Just push the button!"

"Sure it isn't a self destruct?"

"If we could be so lucky…" said Xima. "Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted!" Mixanko swam off. Xima shook her head. "That girl…well, I'd better get back to the lab. Good luck with your mission, whatever it is."

"Sorry, top priority and top secret."

"I understand," said Xima. She started to swim off when Chriximu tensed. "What is it?"

"How interesting…" she turned her head. "We have visitors here. Isn't fate funny like that?"

"You should probably avoid them."

"I'll just do a little recon and see what they're up to. Besides, they haven't seen me yet, so they won't recognize me as being from the Organization. This could be fun."

"Can you tell who it is?"

"Not quite—just Donald and Goofy, I think."

"Oh. Well that shouldn't be too bad. In fact, it may be better if you slow them down."

"Don't mention anything yet. I'll gather more Intel," said Chriximu. Xima shrugged. "If you're sure," she said, and swam off for good.

"Hmm…a heart of pure light…that can't be anyone but Kairi. How interesting."

* * *

><p>"Being a mermaid is so much fun!" said Kairi, swimming around in circles. "Easy for you to say. You're a natural! I suddenly remember sucking at swimming," said Hotaru, who was still having trouble balancing herself. "And why is Goofy a turtle? And Donald…what are you supposed to be?"<p>

"Never mind that!" said Donald. "We have an important mission to do!"

"Uh…what exactly is that, Donald?" asked Goofy. "You idiot! We have to…uh…well…"

"I suppose we'll start with the heartless?" suggested Hotaru. "Yeah! That's it!" said Donald.

"You really are a hopeless lot…"

They all turned. A beautiful woman was standing—er, floating—before them, with Aquamarine hair and blue eyes. Her tailfin and seashells were the same color as her hair. Hotaru suddenly thought that she looked like a goddess. "You're not going to get anywhere against the Organization at this pace. You can't keep running around and hoping you run into what you need."

"What do you know about the organization?" asked Donald. "What indeed…" she laid back and began backstroking around them. "For starters, you aren't going to find what you're looking for in this ocean. Surely, you should realize that, Donald, Goofy, now that Ariel's on land…"

"What does Ariel have to do with it?" asked Goofy. The woman shrugged. "Who knows? But don't you want to pay a visit to your old friend anyway? And besides, her being one of the most pure-hearted people around here…"

Hotaru frowned. "Just who are you?" she asked. "And what are you really trying to say? Stop speaking in riddles!"

The woman's eyes widened. "Hotaru…!"

Hotaru gasped. "You know who I am?"

Her eyes suddenly glazed over. "I…I'm sorry, I've never met you before."

"Please!" said Hotaru. The woman shook her head and started to swim away.

"Do you really know her?" asked Kairi.

"I feel like I did, but…I still can't really remember." She closed her eyes. "I do know this much: she's a Nobody. I could feel it. She didn't have a heart, which probably means she's with the Organization."

Kairi pondered for a few moments. "Well, we could be walking into a trap…but it's the only lead we have," sighed Kairi. "If it is a trap, we'll just have to spring it."

Riku took out the last of the heartless and stood up. He sighed. He was being ridiculous, staying out here and pouting like this. He needed to get over himself.

"Oh! Hello there!"

He turned. Belle was standing there with a little blond kid with a gap in his teeth holding her hand. Both were carrying flowers. The little boy wrestled out of Belle's grip and run up to the stranger. "Who are you?" he asked inquisitively.

"Uh…I'm Riku," he replied. "I'm Chip!" said the boy proudly. "We were out picking flowers for Mama. She's been feeling sick lately." The boy's happy expression fell a bit. "Chip, why don't you go in? I want to have a talk with our guest."

"Oh boy! A guest! Lumiere's gonna be so excited!" said Chip, running off excitedly. Riku smiled. "He seems like a nice kid. Kind of reminds me of…"

"Sora?" asked Belle. "You're his friend, right? The one he was looking for?"

"Uh…yeah," Riku said sheepishly. "You used to work for Maleficent…" Riku turned around. "Yeah, I did. Listen, I'm sorry…"

Belle nodded. "You're forgiven."

Riku looked in surprise. "Just like that?" "Of course. That was a long time ago. And if you gave him the chance, I'm sure he'd forgive you too," she said, motioning at the castle. "But eventually, Riku, you're going to have to forgive yourself."

Riku looked at her in surprise. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Well, I have always been told I'm too smart for my own good…"

Riku sighed. "I just…" he shook his head. "I pushed behind everything because I was unsatisfied with my life. Because I wanted more."

Belle sat next to him. "I can relate to that. I always wanted to go out and have adventures too. And…I guess I ended finding the thing I really wanted. Tell me, Riku: what is it you want now?"

"What…I really want. Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way…"

"You want the same thing, of course," came a voice that made Riku freeze. He quickly stood up.

"Get in the castle. Now," he said adamantly. Belle hesitated a moment, then went in. Riku stared right into the pair of yellow eyes he never seemed able to escape.

Ansem smiled at him. "Even now, you still cling to the darkness. You like the power. You enjoy the control. It doesn't matter what side you are on; you still live for the same thing: the fight."

Riku shook his head and summoned his keyblade. "You always did talk too much. Let's just skip to the part where I beat you."

Ansem crossed his arms, a swirl of darkness behind him summoning the Guardian. "You merely prove my point," he said coldly, charging towards Riku.

* * *

><p>The Prince who was once a Beast stood in his room. Everything had once been torn apart, by his own hand, not feeling like he deserved to live in anything but darkness. But Belle had changed all that. Belle had shown him the light.<p>

"Do you really think anything has changed?" whispered a voice in his ear. He quickly turned, almost growling, his eyes full of fury as he recognized the voice.

"Temper, temper," said the voice again, the figure in the Organization coat stepping out of the shadows. "Belle's heart of pure light may have been enough to break the spell. However," he said, taking down his hood, "I wonder if you have truly changed. Do you really think that deep in your heart," said Xaldin cruelly, "You're anything but a beast?"

Beast clenched his fist and turned his head. Xaldin was already gone. He threw a fist against the wall and just stood there, steaming in his anger.

* * *

><p>Mixa is an anagram of Xima. Aren't I just a genius? 'Cause they're opposites. And what exactly has Xima been doing in the lab…?<p>

And I thought it would be interesting if, instead of just going to these worlds like I see in most fanfics, they went into these worlds based on the credit endings—after everything's been said and done, the Beast's curse lifted and Ariel now on land permanently. I can see reasons for them not including it in-game—partially for the sake of gameplay, so when you went back there, your partner Beast was still a beast and Ariel a mermaid—and I also like that we couldn't see any more Disney endings ruined like Mulan .

Also, the Beast doesn't have a name other than "Master" and "Beast." So…maybe I'll make up a name for him? Or just call him Prince? Half the princes are just called prince charming anyway…well, Snow White's prince is the only one I can think of, but still…

And Ansem. Seriously. Get a new plan besides bothering Riku. It's a big universe out there. How do you like Riku's response? I thought I was making him a little overly whiny and Cloud-like (Don't kill me!). But again, I use the excuse that he was having darkness issues in Dream Drop Distance. He dealt with darkness in Chain of Memories, but…he hadn't really dealt with what he had done, and the reality of what he did and the guilt of the fact hadn't really hit home yet. He still had a touch of that badassness from kh1.


	20. The Warriors of Wind

Triple upload power! Word.

I didn't like this chapter much, but I didn't know what else to do with it to make it better, so here it is. I need to spontaneously gain drawing skillz so I can make a webcomic/manga type thing out of this. Then we could have more proper fight scenes.

Or I could get animation skillz and make Dead Fantasy type fight scenes…yeah. I'll work on that. Speaking of which, Dead Fantasy is awesome and just never gets old. If you don't know what it is…look it up on youtube immediately. Now. Right now. Seriously what's wrong with you?

* * *

><p>Mickey walked into the castle slowly, looking around. "Hello?" he called out. No one seemed to be around. The castle seemed almost as deserted as it was before. Mickey frowned and went into one of the rooms. Inside, several figures stood around a bed, all looking sad.<p>

"Poor Mrs. Potts…"

"Such a pure soul…"

"Uh, excuse me?" said Mickey softly. Lumière and Cogsworth both turned, and as they parted, Mrs. Potts was revealed laying in the bed, looking comatose.

"What happened here?"

"We aren't sure," said Lumière sadly, "but…someone mentioned seeing some sort of creature in the castle. We think it attacked her."

"The heartless?" asked Mickey, getting closer to Mrs. Potts. Lumière shook his head. "There haven't been any heartless in this castle for a while—just a few outside the castle grounds. This was something else."

Mickey frowned and took Mrs. Potts hand. He then raised a keyblade and cast a cure spell on her, to no avail. Her body seemed fine…but her heart. It felt like it was missing. But if her heart had been taken, she would have been turned into heartless. What had happened?

"The master blames himself, of course," said Cogsworth. "He feels as if it's his duty to protect the castle. Now he isn't strong enough. He's been spending a lot of time alone. He's even started resenting Belle on some level."

Chip walked into the door at that moment, carrying a bunch of flowers. "Lumière! There's another guest outside!" yelled Chip. He walked over to Mrs. Potts and set the flowers next to her. "I picked flowers for you, momma. Belle took me. They're really pretty, just like you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I know you're going to wake up soon…"

Mickey frowned. "Don't worry. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

><p>Ansem backed away from Riku. Riku held out his keyblade menacingly. "Now tell me: what's going on? How are you and Xemnas still around?"<p>

"So, you've seen him…" Ansem smiled. "Let's just say that Sora is not the only one holding on to other's hearts."

"Sora? What do you mean?"

"The memories within his heart…the people they refer too…not to mention Xion and Roxas. Although Xion's left, Sora's memories with her, correct?" Riku gripped his keyblade tighter. "Leave him out of this!"

"You're friend is doomed, you know. The darkness will erode away at his heart until there's nothing left. His kindness will end up being his undoing."

"What do you mean?"

"His annoying habit of helping everyone he comes across," said Ansem. "Always playing the hero…he'll soon learn that he can't help everyone."

"He'll die trying…" said Riku softly. Then he resumed glaring at Ansem. "What exactly are you doing to him?"

"Me? Not a thing. He's gotten himself into his own mess. Much like you," said Ansem. "You truly are fascinating. To control the darkness as you do, without it holding any sway over your heart…you almost remind me of myself."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Of course…you think you're a hero now. A shadow fighting in the light…that's nothing that can remain permanent. And besides, I've heard you're not doing so good a job…"

"Shut up!" Riku dove towards Ansem with the Keyblade. Ansem jumped back, dodging, and let the guardian grab Riku out of the air.

"Humph. It seems I won't be able to use you for my original purpose…not with the power I have now…"

As he squeezed Riku, a small object dropped out of one of his pockets. Ansem turned his head towards it. It looked like the good luck charm—the same type that Kairi had given to Sora.

"Are you carrying around one of those two? You really are trying to convince yourself you're like Sora, aren't you?"

What was he talking about? Oh, wait, that was Hotaru's…! He had forgotten he was carrying it. Hotaru…

Riku growled and somehow broke out of the guardian's grip. He quickly nabbed the good luck charm and stood to face Ansem again. Ansem frowned and crossed his arms. "Have fun playing the hero," he said, disappearing into a corridor of darkness. Riku frowned. _What was that all about?_

He smiled as he turned his attention towards his good luck charm. It was a little stupid and a little too much like Sora. How had Hotaru come across such a thing anyway? He held it up and let it catch the moonlight.

"Isn't that precious?" came a cool voice. Riku turned to see an organization member standing there.

"How long—

"Long enough," she said, taking off her hood. She had short blonde hair and sharp eyes that seemed to bore right through him. "My name is Rakuxah." She took out her space sword and got into a fighting stance. "Let's see if you can keep up."

Riku barely had time to move before she was already right behind him. He quickly blocked a strike from her. Rakuxah jumped back and raised her sword.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Riku blocked the blasts that came from the sword. _Man, she's fast,_ he thought to himself. He blocked another strike from her, and as she gripped her sword with her right hand, she curled her left one into a fist.

"World Shaking!"

She slammed the attack into Riku stomach, blasting him against the castle wall. He groaned and got up. She smiled smugly. "You're not going to get anywhere fighting like that. Come on, now: show me your best."

What was she playing at? Riku ran towards her…

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault," said Xaldin. "Because you weren't strong enough…"<p>

The Prince ignored his echoing voice, walking through the hallway. "Perhaps, if you were to turn to that darkness again…" the prince pause for a moment, then kept going.

"No matter what…I couldn't go back to being that monster!"

He quickly came to a halt as Xaldin appeared in front of him. "Even to protect those you care about?"

He shook his head. "Not for someone like you to sit and goad about!"

Xaldin smiled. "It's just as well. Those you care about will eventually betray you. Why change yourself for them, right?"

"That's not what I—

Xaldin ignored him and snapped his fingers. Four gargoyles surrounding them quickly sprang to life. "Pure no kokoro…"

"Pure no kokoro…"

"Pure no kokoro…"

He stepped back as one of the gargoyles stood up to face him. He flew in the air, then dove in towards the prince. He quickly ducked out of the way, and the gargoyle continued going, through a pillar and then deep into a wall. The impact was so hard that the entire castle shook.

"They will be the judge of whether or not your heart is pure. Dark or not, it will serve our purpose."

* * *

><p>Mickey walked out and closed the door behind him. What was going on here?<p>

"Oh! Are you with Riku?" Mickey looked up. Belle was standing there, looking a little worried. "Mickey Mouse!" he said cheerfully, holding a hand out. She shook it nervously. "Riku is out there fighting Ansem…" she said.

"What! Ansem? That's not possible!" She nodded. "There's no doubt it was him."

Mickey started to head outside, but Belle stopped him. "Wait. I think this is a fight Riku has to do on his own."

Mickey looked down. "He'd say the same, but…I still feel bad leaving him."

Belle nodded. "I know. But…Riku's been blaming himself for everything that goes on. Not everything that's happened is his fault. I know because…the beast has been feeling the same way."

"About Mrs. Potts?"

She looked surprised, then nodded. "He thinks that because he's human again, he can't protect anyone anymore. He can't look past the darkness and see all of the good he's done—the good he is doing."

Suddenly, the castle shook. Belle turned fearfully. "The beast…"

Mickey nodded. "Let's go."

The prince struggled as he got up. He had been blasted back into his room. The gargoyles floated around him, starting to close in…

"Beast!" Belle called out. The gargoyles turned their heads and quickly went towards the better prey. Mickey jumped forward and destroyed a few of them, clearing a path for Belle to run through.

"Pure hearts…"

"Pure hearts…"

Pure hearts? Is that what these creatures were after?

Belle ran over towards the prince and hugged him. Xaldin's face turned into a sneer. "You meddlesome fool…" He summoned his lances and started throwing them towards Mickey. Mickey jumped through the air, dodging several, then jumped on top of another, running its full length and then shooting a blast of light towards Xaldin. He quickly surrounded himself with an Aero shield, but it was too late not to take the brunt of the attack. He went flying through the window, Mickey trailing after him…

* * *

><p>Riku and Rakuxah continued jumping around, neither of them really able to get the other. Even using his full powers of darkness, Riku had trouble keeping up with her. He could tell she was beginning to wear out as well, though.<p>

"Why don't you give it up?" asked Riku. Haruka smiled and shook her head. She came towards him again, but Riku was ready. He neatly dodged her move, and the follow-up kick he was expecting. He blocked another swing of her blade with his own and jumped back.

"World Shaking!"

"Dark Firaga!"

The two attacks exploded together. Rakuxah backed away, distracted, and didn't noticed as Riku appeared behind her. He quickly swung his keyblade hard. Rakuxah grunted as she fell back.

"You can do it all right…" she muttered. Riku raised an eyebrow.

Just then, Xaldin came flying out of the window. He quickly righted himself as he landed on the ground next to Rakuxah. The two looked at each other and nodded. Mickey ran forward and jumped off the balcony. Rakuxah dove backwards and held a hand towards Mickey, gathering energy.

"World Shaking!"

She blasted Mickey forward towards Riku, Riku barely avoiding being knocked over by Mickey. Xaldin and Rakuxah stood together and a powerful gust of wind sent both of them flying against the wall.

"Belle!"

Mickey and Riku groaned and turned their heads towards the balcony. The beast had his hands outstretched towards, looking fearfully as Ansem smiled maliciously back. Belle was being held in one of the fists of his guardian.

"Belle! No!" Riku suddenly teleported forward towards him—faster than he ever had before, trying to get to Belle. He was a few inches away from her…

BAM!

Rakuxah had come out of nowhere, firmly planting her foot into Riku's torso and pushing him towards the ground. Ansem laughed and disappeared into a corridor of darkness, taking Belle with him. Rakuxah stepped back from Riku and watched as he struggled to get up. Xaldin walked forward with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Your heart steeped in darkness, all you worry about is fighting. You forgot the real reason you are here…"

Riku wordlessly dashed forward and sliced right through Xaldin. He groaned and just sat there for a moment, then fell to his knees as he began to fade away. Riku looked darkly at Rakuxah . She shook her head. "Save it for the real thing." She disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Riku sat up and looked towards the Beast with pity. He was hurt, barely able to move, and yet still, in his eyes there was no concern for his own safety or any registering of any pain. His eyes weren't leaving the spot where Belle had been moments ago.

A few moments later, a few of the servants came out of the castle, looking at what the commotion was about. Lumière and Cogsworth were in the balcony above, trying to help the beast to his feet, but he barely responded.

"Master, what is the matter?" asked Lumière worriedly. "And where is Belle?" asked Cogsworth, equally concerned. He lowered his head and stood up. "She's gone," he said softly, clenching his fist. "I couldn't protect her…I wasn't strong enough…" He shook his head.

"It's not your fault."

The best looked up. Riku had made his way to the balcony, Mickey right beside him. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame us. We were the ones supposed to protect you guys…and besides, Belle wouldn't want you beating yourself up about it. There was nothing you could do."

"Nothing I could do…" he said softly. "At least when I was cursed, I was strong. Now…I can't help but blame myself, even if Belle wouldn't blame me. That's the thing about the people you love. They tell you not to worry, and yet you still do—you can't help but mourn and miss them. Their absence always leaves a hole of pain in your heart. You can't even think about them without remembering that they're gone."

"Well, they took Belle for a reason," said Mickey. "I'm sure she'll be kept safe."

"Hah. Kept safe? Safe and imprisoned?" he asked. "Belle herself could tell me she was safe and I wouldn't believe it. Just because they say they are doesn't mean its true.

Even if they try to tell you they're all right…it doesn't mean that they are. I'm not naïve. I know Belle isn't really safe…" he clenched his fist even tighter.

"We'll find her," said Riku resolutely. "I swear it. We won't rest until she's free again."

"In the meantime," said Mickey, "you have to keep up hope."

"Hope…" he repeated the word slowly, raising his head a bit. "That's what she'd say. Keep hope. I hope my love is enough to protect her…" he nodded towards Riku and Mickey. "Thank you. I will try to keep hope."

Lumière and Cogsworth helped the beast all the way to his feet and took him inside.

"Sacre bleu!" exclaimed Lumière. "I cannot believe Belle has been taken!"

"Shush, you ninny!" said Cogsworth.

"You think he's really going to be okay?"

"I don't know," replied Mickey sadly. "You really meant that, didn't you?"

Riku nodded. "Of course. We're going to save all of them."

* * *

><p>Belle stumbled forward into the room. She looked around and saw that it didn't seem like any type of normal room she'd been in before. It didn't have any walls, but was open, although what it opened into she wasn't exactly sure. It looked like outer space or something, streaked with red and black darkness and filled with stars.<p>

"How do you like it?"

Belle turned. A figure clad in cold was sitting on a throne. Behind her was a table where Alice and Jasmine sat.

"Only three of you so far," said Galaxia, "but soon, the other four will join us as well." She grinned and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Whole. Hole. Wow. You can't be whole without a hole…pain to remind you of something's importance. Blah blah blah…<p>

I tried to make parallels in the beast's little speech to the situation with Roxas, Xion, etc. Also, I kept shifting from calling him a beast to calling him prince…and now I'm not even sure if he is a prince. He's the master of a castle, but is he necessarily a prince…?

And I had already hinted at Galaxia's existence here way earlier when Sora was first put into the organization—I think I said there was a glint of gold. Well, it wasn't the snitch. Wonder what this means about Sailor Hearts…ooh spoilers!

And magikarps are awesome, they eventually become super powerful—although double weak against electric—Garydoses! Which, btw, how exactly is it a flying type? I've never seen one fly, just swim. And it can know dragon moves…It's a conspiracy—they just wanted to make it weaker.

And to anyone who reads "Manly Men doing Manly Things"…MR. FISH!

I'M THE KING OF EVERYTHING!

And you forgot about Hotaru's good luck charm, didn't you? One of the downsides to my bad updating habits...I kind of forgot about it too .


	21. What is Home?

I took a wrecking ball to my writer's block and this is what squeezed out :P Home is where the heart is…

* * *

><p>Kairi's feet stepped into the soft sand. She turned and faced the arm sun and was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia.<p>

"Homesick too?" asked Hotaru. Kairi nodded her head. "I guess I'm going to be like this every time I see a beach…but it's all right. I mean, we'll be back soon, right?"

Hotaru looked into Kairi's eyes, _and suddenly they were Xion's eyes, blue and questioning and slightly fearful, annoyingly innocent as always, asking softly, "And how will I know? Where I belong, truly?"_

Hotaru shook the vision away. She was having them when she was awake too?

"Hotaru?" asked Kairi.

"Uh…its nothing. I don't know. I've been feeling a little out of place ever since crash landing on Destiny Islands. I don't really even remember what my home was like…who my friends were…how they're doing…"

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru waved her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Look at me, acting all emo. Let's go. We've got to focus on beating the enemy!" she said, beating a fist into the palm of her hands. Kairi nodded. Goofy and Donald looked at each other strangely, both thinking feeling a little homesick too.

"Gwarsh, we hardly spent any time at home before we set off again. Ya think we'll ever be stayin' put for good?"

"I don't know," replied Donald. Kairi hadn't heard, but Hotaru did. Home…she wondered how long it was before you forgot what the word meant in this business.

_Earlier, at the World that Never Was_

"_Darkness conquers all worlds!" shouted Ansem. Donald and Goofy both fell out of the air, immediately sucked into the monstrous heartless Ansem had joined with. Sora fell, too, fell into the darkness…_

"_Giving up already?" came Riku's voice in his head._

_Riku was now standing there, at the memory skyscraper, wearing an organization coat and a blindfold. "Come on, Sor—_

"_Ven," came another voice of a figure Sora didn't recognize. "I thought you were stronger than that…"_

Sora clutched his forehead, trying to make the dreams go away. He was awake now, he shouldn't be seeing this…

Sora stumbled his way into the lounge. Demyx was sitting on a couch, playing some song for Mixanko. Larxene was on the other side of the room, another figure with her hood up next to her.

"Ugh. Are you awake?" asked Larxene, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I dunno, Larxene," said the figure standing up and blocking Sora's way. "It looks like he's still dreaming to me."

"Aww," taunted Larxene, standing next to her. "Is the baby still tired?"

"Shut up Larxene!" said Sora angrily. The figure backed away in mock fear, but Larxene's eye twitched strangely. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me! I said—ah!" Before Sora had time to process it, Larxene had punched him, sending him flying. Sora bounced off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Silly boy. You don't talk to _me_ like that."

Sora got up and growled, his keyblade coming to his hand. "Oh, does the baby want to play?" she smiled. "Well, if that's how you want it…" lightning crackled around her hands as her knives appeared.

"What are those fools doing?" asked Lexaeus, walking in.

"500 munny on Larxene," whispered Xire to Xigbar.

"As if," he replied, laughing. "Sora's totally got this."

"Larxene! Sora!" Saïx came forward, glaring at them angrily. "Stop this immediately. Sora, depart on your mission with Xion at once!"

Sora frowned and trudged on, fully chastised. Larxene just rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, walking off. Xion walked up next to Sora. "I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before."

"Haha…yeah," said Sora, adopting his laid-back manner and folding his arms behind his head. "It's just Larxene. She really gets under my skin. You know, fighting her seemed a little familiar…"

"Sure it does…where are we today?"

"We have a target to take out in Agrabah."

"The both of us?" she said in surprise. Sora shrugged. "I have double mission duty. As soon as we take it out, I'm supposed to go back up Mixa." He looked over towards where Xima had just splashed cold water on her and Demyx. Xion smiled. "Well, good luck with that. Where's it at anyway?"

"Atlantica."

The two of them stepped into the corridor of darkness. Saïx turned over to Demyx, still soaking wet. "You: go to the lab. Vexen wants a word with you."

Ariel was sitting in her room, looking out of the window and staring forlornly out at the ocean. She was wearing her usual blue dress with the black corset, and her long red hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. Eric had to go to town today, and somehow, she couldn't keep from looking out at the ocean now, as she had once did at the shore. The irony was not lost on her.

"Princess," came a voice, and Ariel quickly pulled her head up, looking alert. "You have…uh, visitors," said the maid snidely, waving a hand over Kairi, Hotaru, Donald, and Goofy lazily before promptly exiting the room. Ariel quickly brightened and stood up. "Donald! Goofy! It's good to see you two…and who's this?"

"I'm Kairi, and this is Hotaru."

"Are you guys friends of Sora too?" asked Ariel. Kairi immediately looked down. "Where is he anyway? Isn't he usually with you two?" she asked to Donald and Goofy. They exchanged glances.

"Sora couldn't make it," said Hotaru quickly. "But, he says hi. It's too bad. He'd want to know all about how your new life is going."

Ariel smiled. "It's going great. Eric and I are married, and…"

"WACK!"

Something darted in through the window right past Donald's beak. The thing landed with a loud thud in a heap of feathers on a table at the center of the room.

"What's the big idea? Watch where you're going!" said Donald angrily.

"Scuttle?" asked Ariel. The harebrained seagull quickly picked itself up. "Ariel! Ariel, my girl! How ya doin' kid? Ooh, and who are these guys? Oh, don't tell me: distant relatives?"

"Oof…get off me you idiot!" came a crabby voice from beneath Scuttle. Scuttle quickly got up, revealing the crushed form of Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

Sebastian groaned and stood up. "I came here to check on you. Your father wanted to know how you were doing."

"My father…" said Ariel softly. "Uh…I'm doing fine, Sebastian! Tell Flounder I'll be by the beach later to see him, okay?"

"Are you sure you're all right child?" asked Sebastian. He then turned, noticing the others in the room for the first time. "Donald! Goofy! You guys have changed too?"

Donald and Goofy giggled nervously. "I have a feeling this is what they really look like," said Ariel, a hint of amusement in her voice. "They weren't exactly the best swimmers when we first me them, remember?"

"Hey! We got better!" protested Donald.

"I don't notice anything different about them," said Scuttle, flying over and perching himself on top of Donald's head. "Get off of me you bird brain!"

Ariel laughed to herself, but it was a little sad. Sebastian crawled closer to her. "Ariel, is something wrong?"

"You really are being a pest today, aren't you? All right, I'm a little homesick," she said sighing. "But its fine, really."

"Ariel…do you want to come back home?"

She shook her head. "No, its not that…just every once in a while, I miss it. I have a new home now, with Eric, and I'm happy here."

"Too bad; deep down your father still wants to see you come home," said Sebastian, but he was laughing a bit. "He always was protective of you."

"Yeah…tell them that him and the others are on my mind." She then turned to Kairi and the others. "Oh, I almost forgot you were there! Where are my manners? I should show you guys around or something! Sebastian, want to come with us?" She held out her hands to him, and he grudgingly climbed in and up her arm to her shoulder.

"As long as we stay away from the kitchen!"

"Oh, Sebastian! You're acting like a guppy, just like Flounder."

"Well, sweety, I have to get flyin', so see ya later!" said Scuttle, trying to take off out the window but hitting a wall first. He eventually unstuck himself and flew out the window.

"Umm, Ariel…if you don't mind, we kind of came here on business," said Kairi. "Oh? What kind?"

"Umm…have there been any heartless around recently?"

"Heartless? Not anywhere near the castle…Sebastian?"

He shook his head. "Those creatures haven't been seen in a while."

"Oh," said Kairi. She frowned. Why had Saïx sent them here then? What exactly were they supposed to find?

They walked into a large hallway with equally large windows, and Ariel found herself staring at the sea again.

"It must've been a tough, leaving everything behind to come here," said Hotaru. Ariel smiled a bit, but the smile had a tinge of sadness. "It was hard…but, I didn't really leave everything behind. I still remember home, all my family and friends…as long as I remember them, they'll be with me, in my heart. And that's the place it really counts."

"Huh…I didn't think of it like that…" said Kairi.

"What if you can't remember?" asked Hotaru softly.

"When the memory goes, so do all feelings and connections with that person," said a voice down the hall. A female figure in an organization coat walked towards them. Her hood was pulled up, concealing her face. "If they no longer exist in your heart, they might as well not have existed at all to you. If you've really forgotten, then they must not have been important. Of course…even the most precious of memories are eventually lost to us. All things end in oblivion. Kind of makes it seem like it's not even worth the effort…of bonding and making such memories to begin with."

"You…" said Hotaru backing away. "You're the one…from before…"

The girl turned, her back facing them. "Oblivion. Darkness…they're almost the same. They both take in everything and never release it. I wonder…when the time comes, Hotaru, will you be able to swing the sickle of death and return everything to oblivion once more?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hotaru. Though her face was hidden, Hotaru could practically feel her grin. "After all, it's your destiny…who'd know better than me?"

Kairi, Donald and Goofy quickly drew their weapons. "You're Hotaru's nobody, aren't you?" asked Kairi. "Why don't you just join with her and become whole? Isn't that what you want?"

The figure wagged a finger at them. "That's too easy. I think I'll pass at the 'heart' thing. Funny thing about Nobodies: they're merely shadows, reflections of the person we were when we became heartless. Let's just say, at the time…well, you might not like the truth. You being all amnesiac now, we're probably very different people."

"Why are you hiding?" said Hotaru. "Just take down the hood already!"

"I would, but…it's a killer getting my hair in here, and it would just totally mess it all up, and…"

"Hey!"

They all turned towards the other side of the hallway, where another Organization member stood. She had long blonde hair and a red bow in the back of it. "This is my mission. You're supposed to be somewhere else. And I thought you didn't do combat?"

"True enough," said the figure shrugging. "Although, I didn't think you did either."

"Uh, well…" said Mixa, "I'm not really the one doing the combat."

"Whatever," said the figure, disappearing into a corridor of darkness. Mixanko stepped forward and pointed a finger towards Ariel. "You're pure heart…" she said darkly. "I'll take it now."

* * *

><p>Everytime our mysterious hooded figure arrives, she just sort of...pushes her way into the chapter lol. Pretty much anything I would want YX to suddenly pop in and say, I say it with her instead. I almost made it Sailor Nemesis (oooh spoilers! I don't even care.). YX may or may not make it in here eventually, but...not yet. There will be the 13 lights and 7 darknesses (...that's wrong, isn't it? My brain...), but not exactly the way you think...and it won't be time travel. Perhaps some plot device where Setsuna stops that original plan?<p>

This started as one long chapter, but once I got to like page 14, I decided, meh, this will be two chapters.


	22. Atlantica Part II

I forgot to make a joke last chapter about how Ariel married Eric at age 16 after only knowing him for 3 days, so…insert said joke here. I wonder how old Eric was. Something about him screams too old. Even though I think he's sexy.

Also, Romeo and Juliet is not a love story, it's about how stupid teenagers are. Particularly when one of them is only 14. Eew.

* * *

><p>Mixanko stepped forward and pointed a finger towards Ariel. "You're pure heart…" she said darkly. "I'll take it now. Doorknobder!"<p>

Mixanko waved her hand, opening a corridor of darkness revealing the daimon. "Doorkknobder!" it shouted out.

"Hotaru, you and Ariel run for it!" said Kairi, baring her keyblade.

"Humph. Doorknobder, take them out!"

The daimon turned and looked at Mixanko strangely. "Uh…I'm not really so good at combat…just locking things up…"

Mixanko sweatdropped. "Oh great, I found my perfect match…I'm going to kill Xima for sabotaging me like this!" she said angrily, clenching her fist. Then she turned and looked at Kairi as if seeing her for the first time. "Wait a minute…Kairi?" she turned to the side. "Hm, this could either be really good or really bad…on the one hand, princess of heart _and_ pure hearts, on the other, there's probably no way I'll be able to beat them and get anything done now without back up, and my back up is…yeah, only bad news," she sighed sadly.

Kairi raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. "Uh…aren't you gonna attack us?"

"Shush!" said Mixanko. She took out a watch. "Please, let this invention work…Saïx?" she called into it. "Oh, beautiful! Yeah, its one of Xima's new inventions…look, I need you to cancel my back up. Kairi's here, and we really don't want things to hit the fan quite yet…okay, good." She put the watch away into a pocket.

"Now, where were we?"

"Boy, she's bizarre," said Donald. "Ya know, she kind of reminds me of Demyx," said Goofy. They both laughed.

"Hey! Demyx happens to be a good friend of mine!" said Mixanko angrily. That just made the both of them laugh harder.

"So, I guess that like Demyx, you're not going to fight?" asked Kairi.

"And what, get all sweaty? No thanks. Now come on!" she grabbed Doorknobder quickly and pulled her into a corridor of darkness. Kairi looked around, then gasped. "Ariel!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is bad!" said Sebastian on Ariel's shoulder. "We've had worse!" protested Ariel. "I mean, they're not exactly Ursula. They're not even as bad as that shark!"<p>

"You get yourself into too much trouble girl!" said Sebastian.

"Think there's anywhere we can hide?" interrupted Hotaru. "Well, we could try…Eric!"

"Ariel?" Eric was standing there in front of them, looking a little confused. "I just got back from town, what's…" she quickly ran over into his arms, and a twang of jealously went through Hotaru, though she wasn't quite sure why. She made a note to greet Riku like this when she saw him again.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?"

They all turned to see Mixanko standing there, the daimon next to her. "As the goddess of love and beauty, it pains me to break up such a pure love…but unfortunately, it's the pure we want."

"Stop right there!" said Kairi, Donald and Goofy trailing behind her.

"Damn, your fast…in fact, I call BS on you two catching up so quickly…stupid heroes…Doorknobder!" The daimon quickly cringed. Mixanko groaned. "This isn't going my way…"

A corridor of darkness opened up between Kairi and Mixanko, and a familiar figure in an Organization coat walked through.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got struck with the weirdest sense of nostalgia at the beach," said Sora, a hand over his forehead.

"Sora!" said Mixanko excitedly. "Just the person…I didn't want to see. You're not supposed to be here! Ugh, well when life gives you lemons…Doorknobder! Lock up!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the daimon eagerly, happy to finally be of some use. Doorknobder raised its arms and erected two steel doors, blocking both ends of the hallway they were in. It also turned and locked all of the doors except for one.

"I assume you can steal pure hearts?" asked Mixanko. Doorknobder looked crestfallen. "I was made to steal hearts! I may be a little useless, but I can perform my basic duty!"

"Don't worry!" said Mixanko. "I too know what it's like to be called useless…now, go steal their pure hearts!"

"Yes!" The daimon turned towards Hotaru, Eric, and Ariel. It dove at them, pushing them into the room and locking it behind them. Hotaru tumbled to the ground and hit her head hard (4 H's! AHHH) against the wall, and could everything around her turned fuzzy. She could just see Doorknobder walked over towards Ariel and Eric…

* * *

><p>"Sora…" said Kairi, her voice shaking. Sora frowned. "Do I know you? Hmm, you do seem sort of familiar…"<p>

"Just for the record, everything she says is a lie," said Mixanko, biting her bottom lip. This could end up turning really bad…but if they were successful in apprehending Kairi, then it would totally be worth it. Kairi was the princess they had expected the most trouble from, but now…

"This could be the perfect opportunity," said Mixanko, an evil glint in her eye. Everyone was too focused on Sora to acknowledge Mixanko's creepiness.

"Uh…geeze, Sora! You don't remember me? Thanks a lot!"

Sora frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'll give you a hint: it starts with a 'K'."

"Uh…Katy?"

Kairi blanched. Sora really didn't remember her at all?

"Sora, you have orders," whispered Mixanko into his ear. He ignored her, though. "Wait a minute…you look just like Xion!"

"Oh brother…" said Donald. "What are we going to do with this kid?"

"Stop with the obvious details and fight her already!" said Mixa anxiously.

"You must be the one…that Xion saw before. The one that called her a fake." The Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades came to his hand.

"Ooh, two? That's new," said Mixanko. Sora shot her a look and she quickly backed away.

"What do you know about Xion?" he asked.

Kairi felt a ray of hope within her. "Before I tell you anything, you have to come with me!"

"Forget it!" he said, getting ready to fight. "Sora, don't listen to the Organization! They're trying to deceive you! Xion too"

"Do you have any idea what you put Xion through? When you called her that?" Sora gripped his keyblades. "She's not a fake, or a puppet, or any of that. She's my friend! She would never do anything like that!"

"We're you're friends!" said Goofy. "Come on Sora. We don't want to hurt you…"

"But we'll knock you out and drag you unconscious body with us!" They both looked at Donald. "For his own good! Well, what do you suggest?"

Sora frowned. "You two…why are you helping her? You might as well get out of the way, or I'll go through you too!"

"If anything happened to Kairi, you'd kill us anyway!" said Goofy.

"What are you talking about? Start making sense!"

"Sora…" Kairi shook her head. "I think its time we knocked some sense into you!"

* * *

><p>Hotaru groaned and looked up, still feeling dizzy.<p>

"Riku…?" she whispered, looking forward. She saw Riku standing in front of her, wearing an organization coat and a blindfold, looking down at her with a look of…disdain? Pity? It was hard to tell with the blindfold what expression he was exactly making. Riku turned away from her and started to walk away.

"No…Riku!"

Hotaru ran forward after him and grabbed his hand. He then turned around and Hotaru gasped as the darkness surrounded him. The darkness cleared, and she was now staring at Ansem the Wise's face. Hotaru backed away and gasped as he turned his head towards another figure who was stepping in. She looked a lot like Hotaru, but a little older, and her hair seemed to stretch on into infinity, becoming one with the darkness. On her forehead was a black star.

"Mistress 9…" gasped out Hotaru. Mistress 9 wrapped an arm around Ansem and kissed him on the cheek. "Darkness is the hearts true essence…" she whispered. "Sooner or later, Hotaru…"

"NO!"

Hotaru stood up, transformed and glaive in hand. Both Ariel lay on top of Eric, both of them unconscious, their pure hearts floating above them. Doorknobder took one look at Hotaru and jumped away, looking scared.

"Why do you look so serious all of the sudden…?"

Hotaru raised her glaive and slashed right through the daimon. It groaned and seemed to collapse into itself, disappearing until there was nothing left but a doorknob sitting there. Hotaru looked at it, then turned towards Ariel and Eric. She reached out to one of the pure hearts, instinctively knowing it was Ariel's, and stared at its bright shine. This was such a pure heart…such a delicious looking pure heart...

Hotaru brought the pure heart close to her mouth…

* * *

><p>"Reflect!"<p>

Donald cast the spell towards Kairi, blocking Sora's incoming strike. Goofy ran behind him and bashed with a shield, knocking him over. As Sora fell over, the Oathkeeper keyblade fell out of his hand, into the air. Kairi quickly jumped up and grabbed it. She pointed both keyblades out at Sora. He shook his head and pointed the oblivion at her. "You're just going to ruin everything!" he said angrily.

"Sora…" said Kairi softly. She peaked her eyes at the keychain to the Oathkeeper keyblade. "Sora, don't you remember what this is?" she said holding it up, praying that it sparked something.

Sora clutched his forehead. "No, I don't want to hear anything else!" He dove towards Kairi. Kairi quickly raised both keyblades to block him. Donald and Goofy charged over, and Sora jumped into the air, releasing pillars of light shaped like Organization symbols out at all of them. Kairi managed to avoid getting hit, but both Donald and Goofy were knocked out by the attack. Kairi looked at Sora worriedly.

"Sora, please…"

"No, I have to keep her safe…" said Sora, groaning and touching his forehead. Kairi ran towards him, then stopped and doubled over, touching her forehead too. Still, she crawled towards him. "Sora, please…" she said, reaching up to take his hand. "Don't you remember the promise you made me? You said you'd come back for me. I'm never letting you out of that promise, Sora. Come with me, now. _Please_."

Sora peeked an eye past the fingers over his face and looked down at Kairi's hand. Slowly, he grasped it back. Kairi felt her heart flutter for a moment.

Then, the barriers around the hallway fell down, as well as on the door. Mixanko quit biting her nails and looked around. "Stupid daimon…" she muttered to herself.

As soon as the barriers disappeared, Sora let go of Kairi's hand. He backed away and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Kairi suddenly felt her headache increase. What was going on?

"Roxas!"

They both turned over towards Hotaru, who was staring at Sora with a look of strong determination.

"Roxas, think about it: Do you really want to leave Xion in the hands of the Organization again?"

Sora stared at her. "Huh? What are you…" then trailed off and groaned again. He opened up a corridor of darkness and quickly ran through. Hotaru turned back to Kairi, certain that the message had gotten through to Roxas. She grabbed her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Kairi nodded. "I guess…what was that back there?"

"I think Sora's been remembering Roxas. I think that's the reason he's been cooperating with the organization. Even without all his memories, Sora would never do that."

"Roxas…his nobody. Wait, if Xion looks like me…do you think the two of them…?"

Hotaru nodded. "He, Xion, and Axel are best friends. But, in the end, in order for Sora to wake up, the both of them had to go away. Xion knew this, so she forced Roxas to destroy her."

"And after that everyone forgot she existed…" Kairi looked down sadly. "No wonder he wants to keep her safe so badly. But how did you know all that?"

Hotaru avoided Kairi's eyes. "I dreamt about it…" she then collapsed, de-transforming as she fell into Kairi's arms. "Hotaru…" What a mysterious girl. Why was she having all of these visions of people connected to Sora?

"DAMN IT!"

They both turned and looked at Mixanko, who was looking at Ariel and Eric beginning to stir. "This mission is a total failure…I didn't even get the pure hearts I needed…" she turned at Kairi and Hotaru. "I hate you guys! You ruined everything! And I'm not going to let you get away with it!"

Kairi set Hotaru down and raised her keyblade. "Bring it on, then!"

"Don't worry," came a voice from behind her. "I've got this one."

Kairi turned around. "Dem-Dem!" said Mixa excitedly. He winked at her and strummed his sitar. Kairi took a fighting stance. "I heard you were a pushover."

"Oh really? Well, what do you think about these? Dance water, dance!"

Bunches of water clones appeared, surrounding Kairi.

"Now, destroy 100 of those in five seconds!"

* * *

><p>Sora ran frantically into Xion's room, looking around. "Xion? Xion!" he called out. The room was empty. He sighed and walked forward, then noticed a note on her bed. He picked it up and started reading to himself.<p>

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._  
><em>Now I will step forward and realize this wish.<em>

_And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard._  
><em>Or maybe it has already begun.<em>

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-_  
><em>one sky, one destiny.<em>

Sora dropped the note and ran out of the room as floods of memories began to hit him at once.

* * *

><p>"Thundaga!"<p>

The lightning destroyed the last of the water clones. Kairi ran forward towards Demyx and slashed right through him. His weapon disappeared into bubbles, and he grasped his head. "Oh no, not again!" he shouted out as he faded away. Kairi frowned. Why did they keep fading away like that?"

"Well, so much for our honeymoon," said Mixa shrugging. Kairi turned. "Wasn't he your friend?"

"_Boy_friend."

"Well, shouldn't you be sad to see him go?"

She shook her head. "Us newer members are all Nobodies, meaning we don't have hearts. Can't exactly mourn his loss. Speaking of which…Venus Love-me Chain!"

The chain shot out of Mixa's hand, entrapping Kairi. She struggled against the chain, but quickly fell over, having no energy left. Mixa smiled to herself. "One princess of heart and her entourage…not a bad haul at all, all things considered."

* * *

><p>Things are about to hit the fan and pick up from now on, I promise. I don't know why this chapter gave me so many troubles, but it did. I've been on my computer pretty much all day, perusing the internets while trying to write, and I just couldn't. GAH. Oh well. Here it is. Sailor Hearts should be done soon, I had actually planned to finish that first haha. And I already have the next chapters in mind, just a matter of writing, adding details, etc.<p>

What was Hotaru doing there before…?

Also a joke about Demyx. That was a stupidly short fight, which will actually be explained next chapter.

And I used the doorknob daimon...partly because I'm too lazy to make my own. Which, with the wealth of monsters-of-the-day Sailor Moon has, I really shouldn't have to. I mean, there may be almost as much variety as there is among heartless. But also, because I was pretty sure people would recognize it from the episode where Minako got her pure heart stolen. Which was funny as heck. My favorite part is when Minako gets her heart stolen...and then she just grabs it and starts running away. Everything about that episode is hilarious!^^ Ah minako...then we have the "epic reveals": OMG those people that look and sound exactly like those people _are_ those people! . really Sailor moon creators, really?

It's funny that Minako retains consciousness when her Dream Mirror is stolen too, and then she breaks out. That girl has some willpower. Is that why setsuna calls her a leader? 'Cause I see no other reason in the anime.


	23. Intersecting Plans

I feel like tumblr was created by the devil. It is _so_ stupidly distracting... This chapter's pretty long, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sora walked briskly through the halls of the castle in the World that Never Was, looking around as if he were noticing them for the first time. That note he'd seen on Xion's bed…it had sparked something inside him. Not quite memory, those had flooded his head and then left, but…a sense of <em>awareness<em> he hadn't felt before. And a sense of self—a feeling that he was _Sora_, that he had this keyblade for some bigger purpose than the Organization…

Organization XIII…that left a bad taste in his mouth. Like he shouldn't be here. They were bad people, weren't they? He'd left before, hadn't he? He'd fought against the other members…ugh, it was all so _clear_ now! What was he _doing_ here?

Xion, _Xion_, where was she? She was part of the reason, Sora could sense. He had to find her, she was the one he needed to protect…

Sora halted in his tracks. Xion…he held out his hand. It was weird. Every time he thought about her, it was as if he was losing his grip on himself. Almost as if…

"Something wrong, Sora?"

Sora raised his eyes. Vexen was standing there in front of him, eyeing him strangely. Of course, Vexen always eyed people like that.

Sora shook his head. "Uh, right as rain!" he said cheerfully. Vexen nodded. "Well, stop by the lab if you're not feeling well. You're very precious to the Organization, you know. We'd hate to have anything unfortunate happen to you…"

"I'll stay safe, don't worry!" said Sora, adopting the stupid cheery grin he'd learned so easily to fake. Vexen seemed satisfied and walked on. Sora broke into a sprint, then full on stopped and gripped his forehead…

"_Nobodies like us don't exist, yet we still are. Now you can be nothing, instead of nobody." A devilish grin grew across Axel's face. "You're off the hook."_

_Vexen backed away, whimpering, "No! I don't want to…"_

"_Goodbye."_

_Axel snapped his fingers, and Vexen was destroyed in a burst of flames. Sora watched on in horror, then turned to Axel. He'd do that to one of his comrades? "What are you…what are you people!?"_

_Axel smirked, but his tone was somber. "Don't know. I wonder about that myself."_

Sora groaned and stood up straight. No time for whatever that was, had to get Xion, had to get her out of here…

"Hey, where's the fire, kiddo?"

Xigbar was standing in front of Sora, blocking his way.

"Just looking for Xion," she replied. Again, something inside himself shifted as he said her name, but he dismissed it. Something in Hotaru's words had scared him (Hotaru! He _did_ know her! But what about the other one, who looked like Xion? Were they friends?).

"Poppet? She went out for a walk, some training, something like that. You sure you okay, tiger?" asked Xigbar, eyeing Sora strangely.

Sora nodded quickly. "I just have something to share with her. See ya!"

Sora quickly started to rethink his plans as he ran through the hall's. It was almost like the other members were looking for signs of just this happening. Leaving wouldn't be too easy…

_Donald Duck!_

_The name's Goofy!_

_I'm Sora!_

_The three of them put their hands together. "All for one, one for all!"_

Sora stopped again. "Donald…Goofy…" how could he forget about them? He was just fighting against them…then it was sure. Hotaru, Donald, Goofy, that other girl…they were definitely telling the truth. And it all had something to do with Xion.

_You don't have time for that! Just find her!_ Something inside him seemed to shout. He closed his eyes and kept running, but his friends were still weighing on his mind.

* * *

><p>Mixanko walked into the laboratory, looking exhausted. "You would not believe the whirlwind of non-emotion I've experienced today," she said, her voice steady and monotone. Xima was sitting on a computer, typing furiously. Mixa dropped a few papers right on the keyboard, and Xima looked up to glare at Mixanko. "What are these?"<p>

"The reports on the communication device. You asked for them specifically. I can't really say whether or not it was a success; I thought it worked brilliantly when I contacted Saïx and told him explicitly not to send Sora, but Sora ended up there anyway."

Xima's eyes widened. "Sora and Kairi?"

"Relax; he didn't remember anything, luckily. And we managed to kidnap Kairi, so he definitely won't be seeing more of her."

Xima looked impressed. "That is quite good."

"Yeah, given the daimon you landed me with!" said Mixa angrily. Xima shrugged. "It seemed appropriate. I wanted to see how you'd make due. I also wanted to test another subject out…"

"Well, I'm glad you got your little experiments out of the way," replied Mixa, "because my Demyx got caught in the crosshairs. It's a shame, too. Things were just starting to get good."

Xima raised an eyebrow. "You don't exactly sound too heartbroken."

"Ha, you're so funny," said Mixa. "He was one of the main reasons I ever even bothered to feign emotion. It's not really a priority now." She sat in a chair nearby and tilted back in the seat. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for the loser. He never even got past first base."

Xima rolled her eyes. "Mixa…how do you suppose Demyx of all people made it to you?"

Mixa raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just assumed that you guys didn't care about him…you mean!?"

"That was just a replica; I told you, I was doing an experiment. Instead of copied memories, I tried using real memories. The only member that this would actually be useful for replacing would be Demyx, so he was a natural candidate."

"Huh. Well, your replicas need more work. I mean, Kairi was able to beat it."

"You don't seem very relieved either…" Mixa put her hands on her hips, and Xima just continued. "Well, it was a very new replica, and hopefully the replicas will soon be unnecessary. It's just a pet project for me."

"Oh? I thought it was the culmination of all research?"

"Please. The heart isn't so interesting," said Xima, turning her attention back to her computer. "Although…what does intrigue me is Xion. I tried to duplicate what happened to her in the case of Demyx. Naturally, the replica didn't survive long enough to even begin the process of what happened to her, yet…I don't know what it is. I find her intriguing. She certainly pushes the limits of the true nature of existence."

"How so?"

Xima sighed and pushed back from the computer. "Do you really care?"

"That's a bit of a loaded question."

Xima tried to make a glare at Mixa, but ended up smiling instead. "Whatever. I suppose I need to talk to someone about it. Vexen always scoffs when I say something. I was merely considering what a sense of self Xion has developed. But not only has she developed a sense of self; that sense of self has _endured_. It lives on. Xion is supposed to be nothing but a puppet. A replica built of Sora's memories; when she was destroyed, those memories flowed back into Sora. But, that wasn't the only thing to flow back. Something else did as well. Something powerful and enduring enough even to be brought back from non-existence."

"Uh…what?"

Xima rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have expected anything less from Mixa. "Unlike most of our replicas, Xion was filled with real memories. The most powerful memories from a most powerful heart: the memories of love between Sora and Kairi. She was a very fine replica, the finest ever made so far. She could even summon her own copy of a keyblade, and for our intentions, it was just as good as the real thing. But those memories began to become her memories, and they began to affect her in ways no one could have predicted. When she died, as a replica, she should have merely faded away. But, she seemed to grow, from her own memories, from her own experiences, and these lived on within Sora. The implications of that fact alone…well, it's quite fascinating anyway," she finished lamely, realizing that she had pretty much lost Mixa's attention. "Demyx is in the back somewhere," sighed Xima. "He should wake up soon."

* * *

><p>Riku and Mickey walked along the outskirts of the Beast's castle, wondering where to go next.<p>

"Saïx gave us a heads up, and we still managed to let Belle get kidnapped. Now we have no leads." He punched a wall in frustration, pulling back just enough so he didn't leave a mark.

"That's not the real issue here," said Mickey pondering. Riku raised an eyebrow. "We've now seen both Ansem and Xemnas, the two halves that should have made a whole Xehanort. Instead, we just have the pieces of him we thought we destroyed walking around…"

"Huh. You're right. And neither of them have a keyblade…" Riku frowned. "Not only that, but they're gathering the Princesses of Heart, too. What could they be planning with them? Old forms, old plans… where is it leading us?"

"Good luck trying to follow one of Xehanort's plans. It will only give you a headache."

Both Mickey and Riku turned as a corridor of darkness opened in front of them. Riku summoned his keyblade instinctively as a female figure in an organization coat walked through.

"You again? You know, I'm getting a little tired of _not_ seeing your face."

"Oh, aren't you clever. And here I was, coming to help you…"

"Why do I have trouble trusting…wait a minute. You're not her." Riku eased up a bit. "You smell like darkness...Of the darkness, but…different."

"Oh…you caught up on that? Well, I'm not really supposed to interfere in anything. You can just call me mysterious figure number two. Now, listen: Your girlfriend's been kidnapped by the Organization."

"Wait, Hotaru!? What do they want with her?"

"Actually, I was talking about Kairi, but I think they nabbed her too. You really are over her, arent' you? Good to know. But I'd avoid Hotaru."

"What do you know about her?"

"Her destiny revolves around destruction; her powers are unstable and out of her control, now more than ever. If she deems it necessary, she would kill you without hesitation, completely without wanting or meaning to. Not to mention I just plain hate her guts…"

"Enough of that: how was Kairi captured? And why?" asked Mickey. "And how do you know any of this anyway?"

"Oh, I've been following people around and stuff. A girl picks up on gossip in the darkness…I don't really know what they plan with the Princesses of Heart, but they do contain a lot of hidden power. Their a valuable commodity no matter how you look at it. As for how Kairi was taken…well, that brings up another good point: Sora. Someone practically made sure he ended up meeting Kairi, and I think he might start remembering himself. Now may be the best time to go grab him. He needs to be away from the Organization's influence if he's going to recover most of himself."

Riku turned to Mickey. "Think it would be a good idea? Maybe I should go alone."

"I can make sure he comes to the memory skyscraper," she said. "That should be far enough away. After that, you're on your own. And Riku, please: don't screw this one up too."

Riku glared at her. She shrugged. "I'm definitely no saint," she said. "Just don't forget that if the time comes, Riku."

He nodded. "No problem. I get it." He turned to Mickey. "I'm going to go bring Sora back. Wait for me at Yen Sid's."

"Riku…are you sure?" He nodded. "It'll be fine.

"Huh. No test you want me to go through to make sure I'm trustworthy? Not even gonna ask about the Organization coat?"

"I wore a coat once too, you know," said Riku. "And I'm no saint either. I can tell by the way the darkness is around you…judging by the coat, you're hiding from the darkness, learning to control it, or fighting against the enemy from the shadows. Maybe all three."

Her face contorted into a scowl. "Don't assume everyone's like you, Riku," she said, only a hint of anger in her voice. "You're just mad 'cause you're found out."

The figure slumped. "Are we going to do this thing or not? We don't have time to wait around. Let's go." She summoned a corridor of darkness. "Be careful going through this; I don't know what happened, but even I can barely stand going through them, and I'm practically one with the darkness. Only use them as an absolute last resort." She grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him through. Mickey sighed, and walked on towards the gummi ship.

"Not so fast…" said a voice behind him. Mickey turned around and gasped.

* * *

><p>Zexion had his eyes closed, leaning against a wall deep in thought as Saïx walked by him. Without opening his eyes or moving, he said, "That was quite the stroke of genius, getting Kairi and Sora together like that. I think Sora's remembering himself already. He'll have left us by tomorrow at the latest."<p>

Saïx eyed Zexion. There was something in the cloaked schemer's tone that he didn't like. "Is there something else you're trying to hint at, Ienzo?"

Something about the name Ienzo always sounded strange and foreign to him. He had been Zexion for so long… "It was bold," he replied finally. "And conspicuous. Especially considering that Mixa contacted you."

"No one listens to her. She's an idiot—

"A _loud mouthed_ idiot!" retorted Zexion, barely raising his voice for fear of being overheard. He then brought his voice down closer to a whisper and said, "If there truly is something breaking down within this organization, someone here is behind it, and someone is probably watching for signs of our awakening."

"Sorry we don't all think as cunningly as you do," said Saïx coolly before starting to drift off. Zexion frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. I understand the risk I took; none of it will implement you in any way. That's what you're really worried about, right?"

Zexion gritted his teeth. For Saïx of all people to imply that he was being heartless…well, it stung a little.

"I only ask two more things of you. Then your role in all of this can be done. When Sora gets back to his room…"

Saïx whispered his plan to Zexion. Zexion considered. "That will send him bolting for sure…" said Zexion. "Consider it done. And the other?"

"I'd like you to interrogate one of our new prisoners. Michiru is in the lab with Vexen as we speak. She was doing some sort of secret mission assigned by Xigbar."

"Xigbar?" Zexion frowned. "You know…that almost makes too much sense. If memory serves right, he and Xehanort were awfully close. Of course, that would mean the superior himself is mixed in with all of this…that doesn't bode well."

Saïx frowned at Zexion for a moment, and then continued. "Something sparked within her when she came across Kairi and her companions. All of those girls who were just put into the organization…they are all connected somehow, and I think that girl Hotaru has something to do with it. I want you to see what you can dig up." Zexion nodded. "I was curious about that myself…" he said, with Xima suddenly coming to mind. Damn emotions.

Saïx walked off, and Zexion headed in the opposite direction. He had only walked a few steps before running into Xigbar.

"Hey, comrade. How's it going?" he asked. Zexion rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You remember you're little assignment?"

Zexion frowned. "You know my movements are restricted to the realm between, as are all of ours. I've exhausted every resource I could easily get to. The only other place I could think of is the library of Hollow Bastion, and that's obviously inaccessible. Besides, I've read practically every book there. We only kept scholarly things; nothing about ancient legends." Zexion turned. "Why the sudden interest in fairy tales anyway?"

Xigbar chuckled. "That's for me to know for now. Mission straight from the superior."

Zexion grinned. "That's not fair, Xigbar. After all, we are both comrades. Founding members of this glorious organization. What secrets do you need to keep from me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but orders are orders. You know how weird he can be at times about this stuff…"

"All right, then," said Zexion. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the lab for something…"

Zexion brushed past Xigbar. Xigbar eyed him suspiciously as he walked on.

* * *

><p>"Demyx is in the back somewhere," sighed Xima. "He should wake up soon."<p>

"Already awake," said Chriximu, coming out of the back of the lab with Demyx hanging on her shoulders. "He's a little woozy."

"Demyx!" said Mixa, her voice full of fake concern as she ran towards him. "I was so worried about you…"

"Don't worry…I'm a real trooper when I need to be…" he said groggily. Vexen came from behind Chriximu. "Are you sure you feel fine?"

She nodded. "It was just a fluke. Something went wrong with my powers. I should be able to complete my mission by tomorrow."

He nodded after, and she exited the lab. At the same time, Zexion walked in, brushing past her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, before Zexion turned his attention onto Xima. Chriximu winked at him, causing him to blush. Damn emotions.

"Ah, Zexion," said Vexen. "Perhaps you could assist Xima with finishing up. It's about time I retire for the night." He walked on and exited, leaving Xima and Zexion alone. They both looked at each other for a moment, and Zexion felt his heart racing, his tongue tied, his muscles stiffen…

Damn emotions.

"Zexion…I have something to ask you," said Xima finally. "When you were a Nobody…did you ever feel…something like the shadow of an emotion?"

"What do you mean? Did you remember something?"

"No, not really. Just…instinct I guess, or intuiting. It's as if, sometimes, the ghost of who I was is haunting me."

"I was only a child when I lost my heart, and went through the better part of my life without one," said Zexion solemnly. "I can't really understand what you're feeling."

"I thought as much," said Xima, standing up. "The me I was…Mizuno Ami…" Zexion's eyes widened as she recalled her name. "Yes, I remember that name, and nothing else from my past. Yet still…somehow, I know she wouldn't be happy with who I've become."

"And what do you think now?"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Who I was was weak. This is me now. I don't care to be bothered by memories, or even to have a heart. Science doesn't need a heart…"

She quickly walked off, as if angry somehow. Zexion frowned. If hearts were difficult to understand, what about those without?

And Ami…the name echoed through his head. He wondered what Hotaru knew of "Ami"…

* * *

><p>Kairi leaned against the bars of the cell sadly. "I can't believe it. I'm here again."<p>

Hotaru looked around the prison, frowning. "You know, you have a _key_blade. You could probably unlock the door."

"All I ever do is get kidapped…" said Kairi, drifting down to her knees.

"Or, you know, you could use magic. Freeze the bars. Burn them down. Blast them. Cut them."

"I'm so useless…"

"You know, these bars are spaced pretty far apart. You could probably slip through them…"

"Hotaru, just stop!" shouted Kairi angrily. "I'll stop when you tell me why we aren't escaping right now! I don't think Sora's going to be too reliable this time!"

"Hotaru, as soon as we exit this cell, the hall will flood with lesser nobodies. I know from experience. Assuming we get past those, we'd have to navigate the castle, which we don't know, and would probably run into organization members, who would probably have been alerted and looking for us by then. I may have been able to take out Demyx, but I doubt I could do that for anyone else, and we'd probably face several. But, assuming we managed to get out of this castle, then what? We don't have a gummi ship, and neither of us can use corridors of darkness, so we'd be stuck wandering around the World that Never Was until we were eventually found, _again_, and put into an even _higher_ security prison. But please, if you think you can make it, go on." Kairi didn't sound angry so much as broken as she said it all. Hotaru lowered her head. "Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," said Kairi sighing.

"Huh? Is someone there?" said a voice sleepily. Hotaru and Kairi both turned to see someone in the cell next to them, sitting and leaning against the bars. She looked worn and weary, but brightened up a bit when she saw them. She had light pink hair, a was wearing a dress of the same color.

"Kairi?" she said excitedly. "And…Sailor Saturn?"

"Who are you?" asked Kairi. Hotaru just stood there and closed her eyes. The girl stood up. "I'm sorry. My name is Sailor Mnemosyne, sailor soldier of memory."

* * *

><p>Boom.<p>

You always see negative comments on youtube around that cutscene where Kairi's sitting in the dungeon. People say things like, "oh, she could have just slipped through the bars; they're so wide, hahaha." Yeah. And get _where_, exactly? And yes, it sucks that Kairi was kidnapped yet again in kh2, but she's not a bad character. She's actually quite brave. She's just been, literally, powerless up to this point.

Sailor…Mnemosyne!? For those who don't know, she's from the manga at the end of StarS. She and her twin sister, Sailor Lethe, are named after the twin rivers from greek mythology that are in the underworld, the rivers of memory and oblivion. *SPOILER ALERT STORY* So, as Usagi, the Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu are going off to battle Galaxia, they get caught in the Lethe river and begin forgetting who they are, then Sailor Mnemosyne comes in, and Usagi manages to remember herself even while drowning in the river of oblivion. Mnemosyne helps them all out and then gives them water from her river of memory, restoring all of their memories…sound familiar yet? A bit like Naminé, perhaps? Anywho, her sister comes, and the two of them sort of argue. Unlike the rest of the animemates, they were real Senshi who were following Galaxia only because it seemed they had no choice. Eventually, Usagi convinces them that she wants to bring an end to the conflict, and both start to side with her…before suffering horrible deaths at the hands of one of their superiors. T-T

Also, that part you probably don't remember because of long times between updates where Sora hears a voice telling him to remember stuff...that was intended to be her, not Namine. He said that the voice was completely unfamiliar to him; it wasn't for lack of memories, but because he'd never met her before.

I wrote this chapter fairly quickly—I wrote most of it at the beginning of the week, right after I uploaded Sailor Hearts, then finished the other half just now. Originally, this chapter was going to be even _longer_, if you can believe it, so I pretty much know what will happen next chapter…unlike SH, which I have a tiny writer block for the next chapter because I'm inserting things on a whim. Good things, but…I just have to think it through and put in additional things.


	24. Pieces Fall into Place

Finally done!

* * *

><p>"Sailor…Mnemosyne?" whispered Hotaru softly. There was something about the way she said the word "Sailor," the way it was full of self-importance, which sparked something inside Hotaru.<p>

"Sailor soldier of memory…" pondered Kairi. "You mean you can control other people's memories?"

"Like Naminé…" said Hotaru, almost too faintly to hear.

"To an extent, yes," she said, nodding. "But my powers aren't as absolute as hers. And they work best when I'm together with my twin…Sailor Lethe." Her eyes now looked sad and downcast. "The two of us were captured in our world and brought here by another Sailor Soldier named Galaxia. My sister has powers of oblivion; making people forget. Galaxia's been using her this whole time to keep all but a select few members of the organization docile and unquestioning. I've been fighting back against her powers, though, for some of the members…a few of them have started to realize what's happening, and have shaken off Lethe's spell on their own."

"What about Sora?" persisted Kairi. "Do you know…do you think you could help him?"

"I've been trying," said Lethe sadly, "but like I said, my power isn't that great. I can't manipulate memories of the heart very well. In the same way, my sister alone can never completely erase someone's memories—just create a sense of oblivion. She's used some of her power to help keep Sora in line…but he's also been losing memories to Xion. There are other things in his heart that's affecting his memory…multiple layers and multiple hearts…but I think I managed to make a breakthrough. Now, Xion's been reprogrammed, in a way, so that the memories she absorbs no longer have any effect on her. However, I made her remember something special between you two: a letter you sent to him that once saved him from the darkness."

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are…_" whispered Kairi under her breath. "So, do you think that's done it?" she said excitedly. "Does he remember me now?"

"Not exactly," she replied a little sadly. Kairi's face fell. "His memories of you are still trapped within Xion. I have no way of reaching into those."

"Oh. I see," said Kairi dejectedly.

"But that's not it!" said Mnemosyne quickly. "That letter may have been just what he needed to break through Lethe's spell. Once he comes to himself, he's sure to leave the Organization!"

* * *

><p>Sora ran through the dark streets of the World that Never Was. "Xion!" he called out. He turned left and right, but couldn't see her anywhere. Where had she gone?<p>

He turned again, then thought he caught sight of her, rounding a corner. He quickly pursued her. As he turned around the building, he saw her still running, her hood up, but running slowly, as if wanting him to follow. He kept chasing after her, and eventually he found himself right in front of the memory skyscraper. She stood at its base, her back still turned to Sora.

"Come on, Xion. What's up?"

She groaned a bit and touched her head. Then she started to go up the steps of Memory Skyscraper. Sora frowned, but ran forward and grabbed her hand. She halted in her tracks.

"All worlds begin in darkness…"

Sora turned, not letting go of Xion's hand, and saw Ansem standing there, just staring at him strangely.

"And all so end." Sora turned. There was a boy there…he almost resembled Ansem and Xemnas, in a way. He had brown hair, and

_Terra_

The name just seemed to pop from nowhere inside his head. Did he know this guy?

"The heart is not different," said Naminé, stepping out from nowhere as well.

"Darkness sprouts within it…" said Xion—another Xion, with her hood down, not the one he was grabbing on to.

"It grows…" said Roxas, appearing from nowhere as well.

"Consumes it," said another boy, walking out, who looked a lot like Roxas.

"Such is its nature," said Aqua sadly. Why…why did he automatically know the name Aqua? Who was she?

The figures were in something of a jumbled circle, surrounding where Sora was still holding on to Xion's hand.

"In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came," said the figures in unison. "For you see…"

The hooded figure that he was still holding on to pulled its hand away from him and faced him, pulling back its hood. Sora gasped as he looked into…what looked like his face, but with yellow eyes, and black hair.

"Darkness is the hearts true essence."

Sora gawked for a moment, then looked around. The figures all just stood there, staring, not even Ansem or this other guy looking to attack. Just staring at him. All of them had a hint of familiarity about them. He instinctively walked over towards Naminé. For some reason, he felt that if anyone were to understand any of this, it would be her.

"Naminé?" he questioned. "Do you know what…_this_…is?"

She turned to him and held a hand out, motioning to all of the figures around him. "In darkness they lie, in darkness they sleep. That darkness is inside of you, Sora."

Sora looked around. "Huh? You mean…all of these people? Are inside my…heart?"

"Most of them. Some of them not literally, but they're still connected."

"And they're all suffering…" said Sora softly, dropping his head. He could feel it. Then he looked over. "Xion! Not you though, right?"

She cast her eyes away. "Not now, but where else do I have to go? I thought it would be okay, but…"

"No!" said Sora. "I'll find a way to help you. All of you!"

"Sora…" a sad smile cam across her lips.

"It's that kind of thinking that got you in this mess in the first place."

"What?"

Sora turned. Vanitas was walking towards him now, the only one of the figures to show any movement. All of these idiots in your heart…the wielders of the keyblade that couldn't cut it on their own. And then you…you who wasn't even really chosen by the keyblade. All of you broken people thrown together by chance. Pathetic. Worthless. There's nothing you can do to change anything!" He came closer to Sora. "You're just going to get yourself dragged down with them. But what do I care?" he said, then faded away.

"Huh?" said Sora strangely. "Naminé, what do you think that was…?"

He turned, but the rest of the figures were gone except for two. Terra…and Aqua. Those were their names. Why…why did he know them?

"Ven!" they both called out to him. Huh? Ven? Sora found himself reaching out towards them, though, instinctively. Terra and Aqua both reached out a hand, taking his into theirs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Riku!" called a four-year-old Sora. They were at the islands, on the beach. Riku and some strange man—Terra, he now knew—were sitting there talking about something. What could they be talking about that was so important? They needed to get going! "C'mon, hurry it up!"<em>

_Terra whispered something else to Riku, then went off. Sora ran over to join Riku at the edge of the beach. "Hey, what was that all about?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>One more time!" protested Sora to Riku. "You just got lucky!"<em>

_But Riku wasn't paying attention to him. He looked up at the bridge, and Sora turned to. A beautiful young woman with blue hair—"Aqua"—was walking along. She jumped down in front of the two boys, startling Sora a bit. He quickly ran a hand through the back of his head and giggled at himself. _

"_One of you…might be special enough…" she murmured softly, as if to herself. "Hey, you two mind telling me your names?"_

"_I'm Sora!" replied Sora excitedly (_Wow, I really had _no_ filter,_ he thought to himself)._

"_And you?" said Aqua, motioning towards Riku. He gave his name a little more wearily._

_Aqua considered for a moment. "Sora, do you like Riku?"_

"_Of course I like him! He's my best friend!"_

"_Good!" said Aqua. "So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost—or say, he starts wandering some dark path alone—you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" She put a hand on both of their heads and rustled their hair. Both of the boys giggled…_

* * *

><p>Sora fell to his knees. What had…what had he just seen? Xion was lying in front of him, passed out. He walked over towards her and shook her arm. "Xion, wake up! Did you see any of that just now?"<p>

As soon as she opened her eyes, Sora felt like his head was splitting in two.

"Sora?" she said groggily. "What are you doing here? What am I…what was just happening?"

"I don't know…" he said, touching his head. "I feel like I'm suddenly forgetting something really important…"

* * *

><p>Riku and the hooded figure appeared on top of the Memory Skyscraper. She took down her hood, revealing her purple hair, chopped short around her head. Riku looked into her golden eyes, and saw instantly that the two of them were similar—she was fighting against the darkness in her heart too.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sailor Nemesis. "You're probably going to have to fight him."

Riku nodded. "Whatever it takes. But what are you…?" he turned to face her, but she was already gone. He frowned. Who exactly was she? But no time for that. He turned and jumped down from the tower…

* * *

><p>"Well, even if he doesn't remember me…I guess Sora regaining some memories is still a step in the right direction," sighed Kairi.<p>

"Wait a minute…Mnemosyne? Do you know who I am?" asked Hotaru. She shook her head. "I sort of read something from your memories…I might be able to help you recover them, at least. Here, come closer." Hotaru walked towards her cautiously. Mnemosyne placed a hand on Hotaru's forehead.

_Hotaru on the islands with Sora, Riku and Kairi…_

_Hotaru with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru…_

_Hotaru, her scythe outstretched, covered in blood, a girl with purple hair sobbing "mother"…_

_Hotaru, holding Ariel's pure heart crystal, it suddenly looked tasty, she held it towards her mouth…_

Mnemosyne snatched her hand away. Hotaru backed away, looking dazed and…a little ashamed. "Something about your memories…have sealed themselves off," she said, staring at her head strangely. "I can't reach all of them. I'm sorry. But…did I see…a girl with purple hair?"

Hotaru frowned. "And golden eyes…"

"They're golden?" said Mnemosyne frantically. "Oh no, it's already gotten that far…listen, Hotaru: does the name 'Sailor Nemesis' ring any bells?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "I…I can't remember anything…"

A corridor of darkness opened up behind Sailor Mnemosyne just then. "Wait…no!" a hand outstretched, pulling Mnemosyne through. Hotaru noted that she saw a golden bracelet on the hand that pulled her…

"Wait…what? No!" said Kairi. "What just…" she ran over to where Mnemosyne was just sitting. "Oh no…she was our only lead to Sora! What do we do now?"

Hotaru sighed. "Well, you've been here before, right? How did you ever end up escaping last time?"

Kairi chuckled sadly. "Well, Sora and Riku happened to be here…" her eyes widened. "And Naminé helped me out…" Kairi suddenly stood up, an idea forming in her head. It was crazy, but if it worked…

"Naminé…" she said again, as if realizing some great truth. "Hotaru…if Xion still existed inside Sora…do you think Naminé could still exist inside me?"

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Wait…you've been having headaches, haven't you? Whenever we'd come into contact with Sora or Xion…"

Kairi gasped. "What if that was Naminé, trying to talk to me? This whole time…" She held out her hand and summoned her keyblade. "Naminé could figure this out. She could help fix everything."

Hotaru frowned. "Wait a minute, Kairi, you aren't just going to stab yourself with the keyblade, are you? You have no idea what that might do!"

"Sora once did the same for me!" said Kairi, her resolve not faltering. "Sora's always busy protecting everyone else, especially me…it's time I did something for him. Naminé…please let this work." And without another word, she stabbed herself with the keyblade. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then the darkness began to swirl around her, dragging her in. Hotaru was suddenly struck by a sense of déjà vu…

"_Terra!" Aqua ran forward, diving into the portal of darkness without giving it a second thought…_

Hotaru did the same now, diving into that darkness and trying to pull Kairi out, but it wasn't long before she found herself sinking as well. Part of her body sunk in, and she could see it, the total darkness surrounding the two of them, and Kairi was falling into it, a speck of light floating in that darkness. Suddenly, Hotaru felt someone pulling on her, pulling her away from Kairi, out of the darkness…but at the last moment, Hotaru saw the light surround Kairi, and the ball of light zoomed off in another direction. Then Hotaru smiled; Kairi was a Princess of Heart. She'd find a way back to the light, easy.

There was a final heave on her legs, and Hotaru was back in the cell, on the ground. Zexion and Larxene were standing in front of her, Larxene looking particularly unamused.

* * *

><p>Riku jumped down and landed in front of Sora and Xion. "Sora, quick! Come with me! We have to get out of here!"<p>

Sora backed away. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he said, helping Xion to her feet. "Why would we need to go anywhere?"

Riku groaned. "Look, I don't have time to explain." He looked over at Xion. He had to separate those two if they were going to get anywhere. Or better yet…

"I'm sorry to have to do this again, but…" Riku raised his keyblade and pointed it towards Xion. "It's for the best of everyone if you go away again. At least for now." Xion's eyes widened as she stared at Riku's keyblade.

Sora jumped in front of Xion. "Stop! I won't let you hurt Xion!" He held out his hands and the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades appeared in his hands. Riku just stared at him in disbelief.

"Sora…don't you remember who I am?"

His eyes flickered towards the oblivion keyblade in his hand. "I've never met you before. It doesn't matter. Xion's the only one that matters!"

"You…you still have no idea what she's doing to you, do you?"

"What? Xion would never do anything to me!"

Riku shook his head. _How could things have gotten this far? For him not to remember me…does he have any memories left of before?_

"Xion, why don't you tell him? The truth about what you really are?"

Xion turned. "You mean that I'm just a replica? A puppet?"

"Not just that you're a replica, but what you're a replica _of_."

Xion frowned. She looked confused. "What do you mean? Does it matter?"

_What? What game is she playing at? _Then Riku frowned. _Before, she went back of her own choice because she wanted Sora to wake up…what is she doing now? Why is he doing this to Sora?_

"Xion, don't you remember? What you truly are?"

Sora stepped up in front of her. "She's my friend! I don't care what she is!"

A smile fluttered across her lips. "Sora…thank you."

Sora smiled his normal goofy smile. "I'm always there to help a friend."

Riku just stared at the both of them. "Are you serious? Sora, don't you remember anything? Who I am? What you're supposed to be doing?" Sora just stared at him blankly.

"I guess I'll just have to jog your memory!" said Riku, taking out his keyblade.

* * *

><p>Larxene threw Hotaru against the wall. "What were you two just doing!?" she asked. "How did Kairi just escape!? <em>Answer me!<em>"

Hotaru just glared defiantly. Larxene's knives materialized into her hand. "Glare at me all you want. I know how to get you talking easily enough."

"We need her still intact," said Zexion coolly. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, maim, don't kill. You really are a killjoy, aren't you, emo boy?" Larxene turned back to Hotaru. "But you know, that still leaves a lot of options." She grabbed Hotaru by the neck and held her against the wall. She dragged the knives in her other hand softly across Hotaru's face. "Now, let's see…what shall we do with you?" She made a tiny little cut across Hotaru's cheek. The small wound instantly began to heal itself, closing up. Larxene backed away in surprise, dropping Hotaru to the floor. She instantly began coughing and gasping for air.

"Well, what is this? Another witch like Naminé, huh?" Larxene smiled. "You know, since you can heal yourself…well, that just adds all kinds of fun things I can do!" She turned to Zexion. "Assuming that's all right?"

Zexion nodded. "It's apparent we'll need to use stronger force to get the sort of response we need. Do what you will."

Larxene smiled cruelly and turned back to Hotaru, who was still gasping. "What's up with you? I wasn't choking you _that_ hard." Lightning began to form around her hands. "And besides, you'll be begging for me to do something that lenient once I…huh?"

Hotaru slowly raised her gaze up at Larxene, her eyes glazed over, full of malice. Larxene growled and dove at her with her knives. The symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead, and a bolt of energy struck Larxene, sending her flying across and out of the cell. Zexion looked in alarm for a moment…then glee. He walked over towards Hotaru. "That energy you have…its aura is very similar to that of the new members of our Organization. And you, like them, profess to have no memories…but unlike them, you aren't a Nobody. I think you all came from the same world, didn't you?" he walked over to her. "So how did you escape their fate…and end up on Destiny Islands? Come on, try and remember. It could actually help out a friend of mine."

Hotaru was still glaring, but she couldn't seem to get her powers to work again.

"Hm…I think I know just the right sort of illusions to work on you…"

Just then, Hotaru felt a hand pull on her shoulders, and felt herself passing through darkness. She suddenly felt a huge surge of dark energy—an unimaginable power, beyond what any normal creature of the dark should have. It seemed to be pressing against her, assaulting her heart, choking her…

Then it was over, as suddenly as it had started, and Hotaru had gone from darkness to white all around her. Hotaru looked up behind her to see a girl with relief spreading over her face. She had pale skin, pale yellow hair, and the bluest of eyes.

"Hello, Hotaru. I'm not sure if you'll remember me yet, but…"

"Naminé!" Hotaru jumped up and hugged her friend. Naminé stood stunned for a moment, then hugged back cautiously, a guilty look on her face.

* * *

><p>Riku clashed his keyblade hard against Sora's first one, then quickly jumped back to avoid the second. Xion had been silent the whole time, just watching them fight in fear.<p>

"Come on, Sora! Don't you remember anything? We're friends!"

Sora touched his head. "I…" he started groaning. "I remember…you…you ruined everything!" shouted Sora. Riku shook his head. "Sora, those aren't you're memories. What you're remembering is…"

"No, I remember!" said Sora. "I remember fighting you…I remember…you took the keyblade from me. And you took…you took _her_…" said Sora, still clutching his forehead. "You…you destroyed our home. You tried to kill me. That doesn't sound like a friend to me!"

Riku was too stunned to come up with a legible reply. "Sora, that was…I…" _Why did he have to remember _those_ things? And why did he have to remind _me_?_ The accusing and angry look Sora was giving him hurt; it wasn't often that you saw anything besides kindness and empathy from him. For Sora of all people to be giving him that kind of look…

Riku growled and gripped his keyblade tighter. "That doesn't change anything. One way or the other, you're coming with me!"

Riku then turned right, raising his keyblade and blocking the incoming flaming chakram. Axel jumped down from the landing. Appearing from corridors of darkness at his side were Xaldin and Lexaeus. "Axel!" said Sora excitedly.

"Gee, Sora…how are you always getting yourself into these messes?"

"Huh? Wait a minute…" said Riku. "Hotaru destroyed you!" he said, pointing at Lexaeus. "And Mickey and I…"

"_Destroyed_," said Axel sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You realize we're people now, not Nobodies? We don't just 'fade away' when you kill us. Not quite that simple. Should've been an obvious hint, but then, you guys were never known for your brains, were you? I'm starting to think _Sora_ might have been the smart one. And that's a pretty scary thought."

Sora only followed half of what Axel had said, but knew that he was being insulted. "Hey!"

"Axel, wait a minute…"

"Whatever you have to say, just save your breath." Axel raised his one of his chakrams at Riku.

"We're going to give you this chance to surrender now," said Xaldin. "Run away, Riku. We still have use for you and your keyblade."

Lexaeus stepped forward and raised his axehammer. "But if need be, we could more than afford your elimination."

Riku looked across at all of them. "Sora…"

Sora raised his keyblades too. Riku clenched his fist and opened a corridor of darkness behind him. It felt too much like he was running away, like he was giving up…but retreating was his only option right now.

"If you come back to your senses, come find me." Riku turned and stepped through.

* * *

><p>Kairi heard waves, and realizes she was lying on sand. For a brief moment, she believed she might be home, even though she knew it wasn't possible. The sand beneath her was cold, and it was far too eerily quiet for it to be the islands she knew. Still, she could just lay her with her eyes closed for a few more moments and pretend.<p>

She could have, if a hand hadn't been placed on her head, shaking her awake. Kairi slowly raised her head, scared of what exactly she might have been facing, but found there was no need for alarm she stared into a pair of gentle blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Thank goodness you're all right…" She held out a hand. "Please, call me Aqua."

* * *

><p>*throws papers and notebooks into air* FINALLY! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY OMG OMG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG. And you have been too, oh patient readers. Thank you.<p>

So...yeah. The scene with Kairi releasing Namine, Riku and Sora fighting, and Kairi meeting Aqua...those were like plot points I've been waiting to hit since I began writing this. I'm just glad to finally be here at this point. Not that things are close to being done...well, sort of close...Also, the plot gets a little shaky after this... :P just don't expect another chapter until at least another 3 weeks, because finals are coming up. You know, like 2 weeks after our second midterms .


	25. Wooh Update

I'm so sorry.

Good news, I got Dream Drop Distance for Christmas and am feeling inspired. Once I withdraw from my cave, I'll be back to writing more hopefully...

* * *

><p>Kairi heard waves, and realizes she was lying on sand. For a brief moment, she believed she might be home, even though she knew it wasn't possible. The sand beneath her was cold, and it was far too eerily quiet for it to be the islands she knew. Still, she could just lay her with her eyes closed for a few more moments and pretend.<p>

She could have, if a hand hadn't been placed on her head, shaking her awake. Kairi slowly raised her head, scared of what exactly she might have been facing, but found there was no need for alarm she stared into a pair of gentle blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Thank goodness you're all right…" She held out a hand. "Please, call me Aqua." Kairi took her hand, and Aqua pulled her up. Something about Aqua seemed…familiar. And something about her instantly put Kairi at ease. "At least, you're as safe as you can be here," finished Aqua, sighing.

Kairi looked around. The place looked almost like an anti-Destiny Islands, which was peaceful and beautiful even at night. It appeared to be night here, but there were no stars out; the moon was the only source of any illumination. And what exactly was it? The water looked dark and empty, and strange looking structures—rocks? Some sort of warped trees?—were scattered everywhere. "Where is _here_, exactly?"

"The Realm of Darkness," said Aqua grimly. "Or, its edge at least. Do you have any idea how you ended up here?"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm not really sure…last thing I remember…" Kairi held out her hand and summoned her keyblade. Aqua's eyes widened. "A keyblade?" Kairi nodded. Aqua held her own hand out and summoned hers. "Small world, huh?"

"Not really," said Kairi smirking. Aqua smiled. "I guess not. What are the odds of the two of us meeting here though?"

"I don't know," said Kairi. "Something about you seems really familiar…"

"Funny, I was going to say the same. Oh, you still haven't told me you're name…" Aqua looked down and noticed Kairi's necklace. "Wait, that's—Kairi?" asked Aqua, looking at her sideways. Kairi nodded slowly. "So…we _have_ met?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes, we did. I remember; I put a spell on your necklace, to keep you safe."

Kairi's hand instantly reached up and grabbed it. "I've had this since I was little. I always thought there was a reason I should always keep it on, but…I don't remember anything like that."

Aqua's face fell as Kairi said "Since I was little." She now stood back and took a good look at Kairi. "Since you were little…that's right. You were very small when I met you. And now…well, you've grown a lot." _Just how long has it been? How much time has passed in the Realm of Light?_ Aqua thought to herself. She suddenly remembered something she had read about the Realm of Darkness in her studies a long time ago; that the darkness warped space and time, and could run more quickly in the Realm of Darkness. She suddenly worried about Ven, and how long she had left him alone.

"Where did we meet? Was it on the islands? I feel like I would've remembered you…"

Aqua shook her head. "It was at Radiant Garden."

"Oh, no wonder…I haven't been there since I was four."

"And…how old are you now?" asked Aqua fearfully. "15."

_11 years…that happened 11 years ago!_ She'd been away for 11 years?

"Ven…" she whispered sadly. She shook her head. "What's been happening lately? I heard that the worlds were in danger. That there was a boy with a keyblade who's been keeping them safe."

"You mean Sora, don't you?"

Their eyes met. Aqua nodded. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I've apparently been stuck here in the realm of darkness for 11 years, and it still doesn't look like I'll be leaving any time soon. We have time."

Kairi saw a flash of pain wash over Aqua's face, and then it was gone, her face calm and collected once more. _She's been here that long?_ Kairi thought to herself. _And she's still able to put on a brave face…_

Kairi nodded. "Well…I guess things started on that day the islands disappeared…"

* * *

><p>"The fate of all occurs not by chance…" whispered Hotaru to herself, looking outside a window. She felt out of place in this white room, dressed all in black. It was night time, but the room was strangely illuminated despite their not being any actual lights in the room; the walls seemed to just glow. Naminé was scribbling in her sketchbook (where did she get that from? Hotaru had wondered), already getting to work on trying to salvage some of Sora's memories.<p>

"What was that?" asked Naminé distractedly, not taking her eyes off the pad. "It was nothing. Where do you think Kairi is now?"

Naminé sighed. "To make a Nobody, there has to be darkness. Before, that darkness came from Sora. Kairi doesn't have any darkness in her heart, so she didn't turn into a heartless or anything like that, but she still somehow opened a whole into the realm of darkness. I'd go help her if I could, but…"

"As soon as you guys get too close, you'd start disappearing, right?" finished Hotaru. Naminé nodded. Hotaru took out her crystal change rod. "I'm starting to get my memory back now, seeing you. But I still can't transform…and I still don't remember how I got to Destiny Islands. And I have no idea why my friends are apparently part of Organization XIII."

Naminé paused her drawing. "They're Nobodies. Aren't they?" Hotaru nodded. "Hotaru…the last time I saw you, you and your friends were fighting against the heartless."

"So, you're saying we lost?" asked Hotaru, no emotion on her face. "Even if that's true, and everyone had their hearts taken, they still wouldn't join the Organization."

"You'd be surprised what someone without a heart will do to get one," replied Naminé simply. Hotaru sighed. "I guess. And it looks like they didn't keep their memories either…" Hotaru suddenly perked up. "Wait a minute. Do you think that means…they're still out there somewhere? Their somebodies, I mean. That's the reason you and Roxas didn't have any memories, right?"

Naminé pondered for a moment. "It's possible, I guess…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Hotaru quickly raising her hands. "I'm distracting you, aren't I? Sora's the priority right now. I'll just take a look around the place. Maybe I'll find a bed."

Naminé nodded. "There's a bedroom a little ways down the hall, although I don't know what shape it will be in. I never really slept in it much anyway, and I don't think I will. I've been sleeping for a few months now."

Hotaru nodded and began walking out, but paused in the doorway. "Do you think there's really anything you can do?"

"I can't recover his memories of Kairi. Not unless Xion were to…" Naminé's voice broke a bit. She shook her head. "But there must be something I can…"

She trailed off and went back to drawing, ignoring Hotaru. Hotaru shrugged and walked out. She wondered if there was a piano anywhere around here…

* * *

><p>Sora walked into his room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Man, he felt like he had remembered something very important, and now it was all gone…<p>

He heard a knock on the door. He groaned and forced himself back up. The knocking came again, urgent.

"I'm coming!" he said a little testily, opening the door. "Uh…Xion?"

But it wasn't Xion; he knew as soon as he had opened the door it wasn't her, but it looked just like her. The girl had the same eyes as her, but was brunette, and her hair was a little longer. Their faces were identical, but…there was something about it that was somehow different than Xion's; something that obviously set them apart.

The girl took Sora's hand and placed something in his palm. "Come find me, Sora." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"W-wait," said Sora blushing. But something about the kiss seemed…natural. Almost familiar. "Who…who are you?"

She winked. "It begins with a 'K'." She turned around and skipped off. Sora quickly dashed out and looked back and forth in the hallway, but she was nowhere to be found. "Huh…that was weird," he said. He looked at what she had put into his hands. It was some sort of good luck charm, made out of seashells…

His eyes widened. "Oh yeah," he said giggling a bit. Escape. He needed to escape the Organization, somehow. Well, he'd figure it out tomorrow. For now he needed to sleep…

Sora laid back down in his bed, clutching the good luck charm close to him. It seemed to help him remember better. He'd made a promise to someone, hadn't he? Someone important. His light within the darkness…

He held it tighter. He wouldn't forget again. He'd figure a way out of this.

* * *

><p>Zexion walked up to Saïx, a particular look of disdain on his face. "There, I did it," he said angrily. "I gave him the stupid good luck charm."<p>

"Thank you, Ienzo. That is all."

"How long do you think they'll notice before its missing?"

"They who?"

Zexion frowned. "Not _everyone_ in this organization can have their memories erased. Someone is regulating it, and I'm sure there are other members on that person's side."

Saïx considered for a moment. "Whatever it is, it's my burden to bear. You won't hold any blame. I suggest you get some rest. You look irritated."

Zexion scowled as Saïx walked off. Was that all Saïx thought of him? That he was only worried about getting caught? He wanted to figure out what was going _on_. He wanted to _get_ somewhere. He wanted…he wanted…

What did he want?

And where did he go from here?

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

Riku felt a slight tugging on his ear, and a strange noise. It sounded like…bells or something? Whatever it was, it was very annoying, and he just wanted to sleep. He waved a hand absentmindedly, swatting back the annoying bug or whatever it was on to the ground.

Tinker Bell stood up and brushed herself off, starting to glow red as she glared angrily at Riku, who was sitting asleep against a tree in the middle of the forest. She quickly flew up to his face and kicked him right in the forehead.

"OW!" Riku quickly stood up and grabbed his forehead. "What was that for?"

Tinker Bell flew up to his face and began waving her arms and making noises furiously.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I can't understand you…" said Riku, still rubbing his forehead. He looked around. He must have been in Neverland…what was he doing here? He remembered leaving the World that Never Was…

_The corridors of darkness_, he remembered, holding out his hand. He had been drained after his fight with Sora, and was too tired to really hold back the darkness. Not that he'd ever had to consciously hold back the darkness like that…just what was going on? This must have been the first world he could get to, and he probably collapsed instantly.

A sharp pain in his head brought him out of his musings. He'd forgotten about Tinker Bell, who had resorted to pulling on his hair to get his attention, still seemingly really angry.

"Tink?" Peter Pan flew out of the bushes. "There you are! What are you doing?"

Tink quickly started angrily pointing at Riku. Peter crossed his arms. "Say, you're right. He did use to work for that old codfish, didn't he?" He flew closer to Riku. "All right, spit it out: what do you know about Hook kidnapping Wendy and Tiger Lilly?"

"Wendy…uh, I don't know anything about it!"

"A likely story!"

"It's true! I don't work for him anymore! I'm friends with Sora now!"

Peter got uncomfortably close to Riku's face and looked into his eyes. "Well…if you say so."

Tinker Bell made a face of disbelief at Peter. "Aw, come on, Tink! If he's friends with Sora, he might be able to help us get past all those monsters!"

"Heartless here too, huh…" Riku frowned. "Why do you think Hook captured Wendy again?"

"As bait for yours truly, of course," said Peter, full of himself as usual. He then struck a serious military-like pose. "Now listen up: Since Tiger Lilly was taken hostage, all of my men are tied up at the Indian Camp until she's safely returned. Now, I don't usually ask other people for help, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Do you accept the mission, uh…hey, what's your name?"

"Riku."

"All right, Riku. Are you going to help me board Captain Hook's ship?"

Riku remembered the long weeks he'd spent aboard that ship, searching for Kairi's heart…no, searching for more power, getting closer to the darkness and helping Maleficent further her goals. Maleficent…and by extension, Ansem, and Xehanort too. He smirked to himself. His past seemed to be haunting him a lot lately. Well, it didn't seem like he'd be able to go anywhere for now. He suddenly felt stupid for leaving Mickey behind like that.

"All right. Let's get going."

"Yeah!" said Peter excitedly. "Now, Tink…hey, Tinkerbell! You have to give him some fairy dust!" shouted Peter as he tried to track down the angry pixie. He finally grabbed her and started shaking her like a salt shaker over Riku. "All right, that should do it. Now, follow me!" Peter flew into the air. Taking a deep breath, Riku tried to concentrate on flying. _Come on, Sora flew, you know you can do it…_

Peter frowned and flew a circle around Riku. "What's the matter with you? You know you need happy thoughts to fly, right?"

Oh, great. He needed to be _happy_ too? Nothing that had been going on lately could really make him feel happy. Thinking about either Sora or Kairi always led to him feeling guilty, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Come on, you sourpuss!" said Peter impatiently. "There has to be _some_thing or _some_one that makes you happy!"

Someone…Riku started blushing as he thought of Hotaru, and the night they'd spent together on the islands. He reached into a pocket and took out the good luck charm Hotaru had given him. He'd almost forgotten he was carrying it around this whole time.

"Huh? That thing sure looks familiar," said Peter frowning as he looked at the object. "You know, someone here had one that looked just like that, but it was green instead of white…or maybe it was blue…"

But Riku was barely listening as he concentrated on the shimmering white wayfinder. She had given it to him so that he would always have a light…

"Come to think of it, I don't even remember who had it…oh hey, you're floating!"

"Huh?" Riku looked down to see himself floating a few feet off the ground. He almost fell, but steadied himself.

"Perfect! All right, let's get to the ship!" He said, flying off. Riku nodded and flew after him.

* * *

><p>A corridor of darkness opened up; Mixa and Sora stepped out into the forest in Wonderland.<p>

"Ah, good old heart collection!" she said happily. _Which means Sora does all the work and I get to relax!_ she thought to herself. Sora sighed and hung his head. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Mixa frowning. Then she started to get scared. Uh-oh…

"Mixa…we're friends, right? Sort of?"

She appeared to think about it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose you could say that. We have gotten to know each other pretty well lately."

He nodded. "Mixa…you once said something to Xion. You told her that she had to stop thinking, and to just feel. I wanted to thank you for comforting her like that." He stepped away from Mixa, gripping Kairi's good luck charm tightly. "And…I'm sorry, but I have to do the same. I can't stay here with the Organization any longer. And I made a promise to someone. A promise I have to keep."

"Sora…" said Mixa sighing. "Sora, Sora, Sora…" She snapped her fingers. Sora gasped and looked around him. The area was suddenly surrounded by…chains? They seemed to be encased in some sort of dome…Mixa rose into the air, floating.

"You should realize, the Organization doesn't take resignations very well."

"But, Mixa…!"

"Save it. Stop thinking and feel…" she rolled her eyes. "Well, Sora, the funny thing about Nobodies is, we _can't_ feel. We don't have hearts. Thinking, calculating…that's the only thing we can do. Oh, what?" she snapped in response to Sora's shocked face. "Weren't expecting that kind of talk from me, were you? You thought that maybe we were similar? That the weak and lazy Mixanko would just let you go?" A chain appeared in her hand. "Well, Sora, you've got another thing coming. We can't just let you run off on whatever stupid little mission your heart says you need to go on."

"Listen, Mixa, I don't want to fight you…" said Sora, summoning his Kingdom Key and assuming his fighting stance.

Mixa whipped her chain out, lassoing Sora's foot and pulling him up towards her.

"Crescent…" Energy began gathering in her finger as she pulled Sora close. "Beam!"

She blasted Sora right in the forehead, laughing as he crashed back down. She floated back down to the ground as he started to get up.

"Oh, Sora…we all knew you were a flight risk from the beginning. Everyone was sort of guessing that I'd be the one you you'd pull this on, so I'm pretty well prepared to fight you. You'd better not hold back if you're serious about leaving."

Sora growled and charged at her with his keyblade. She raised her chain with both hands, catching the keyblade in it, and then reached a leg up and kicked him in the chest. Sora quickly recovered, but stood his ground for a moment. Mixa knew how he normally fought, and besides that, she was stronger than the enemies he'd been taking out lately. He'd need to focus for this fight…

* * *

><p>The figure in the organization coat sat in front of Ventus in Castle Oblivion, her arms crossed, her mouth pulled into a tight frown. She had come up with a marvelous idea the other day—to make a card out of her memories of this room. As soon as she had stepped through, she realized that this was the secret; unless you remembered a way, it was impossible to really navigate Castle Oblivion. But once you did remember it...<p>

The room wasn't fake, the boy no projection or illusion of her memories. He was real. It made sense; after all, how else would Castle Oblivion project memories of itself?

She stepped forward towards the boy and wondered what to do now. No doubt the organization would want to know about this sleeping boy. Was this what Saïx was going on about was in Castle Oblivion? She wondered if even he realized exactly what he was looking for. As for Xemnas, well...he had disappeared, to god-knows where.

Maybe she should just leave him. Sit on this info for a little while. There was nothing to be gained now. But she found herself walking forward towards the boy. She ran a hand around his cheek...poor thing, she realized, his heart is broken. Broken and gone. No, wait, what was this...?

The boy's eyes opened suddenly, startling her. They were yellow, the color of darkness, and glaring full of rage.

The boy's eyes immediately closed again, and he fell limp. She tried all kinds of things, and even resorted to slapping him and shouting in his ear, but he didn't respond. Still...she felt like she had woken _something_ up.

Great. Just great. She always got herself into messes...and other people's messes at that.

Screw it. She'd leave the boy there. Whatever was there had already left.

* * *

><p>Mixanko staggered a bit. "Darn it…" She held out her chain. Sora across from her was starting to weaken too. She ran forward towards him and leapt into the air. "Wink-me Chain Sword!"<p>

A sword of light materialized at the end of the chain as she came crashing down towards him. Sora raised his keyblade.

"Reflect!"

Mixanko's attack ran into the barrier; the barrier then exploded, knocking Mixanko back, giving Sora the opening he need. Cloaking himself in light, he rushed at Mixanko one last time…

Mixanko clutched herself and groaned. The barrier surrounding them disappeared as she fell to the ground. Sora turned and looked at her with pity. Not turning to look at him, she snapped her fingers, and suddenly found himself surrounded by dusks. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades came to his hands.

"Saïx…" she croaked as she took out a communicator. "Saïx, Sora's escaping, send back-up…DAMN IT SAÏX!" she threw the communicator away and tried to summon a corridor of darkness, but she was too spent to do so. She crawled on all fours to turn towards Sora, who was dispatching the dusks left and right. Finally, he realized that there were just too many, and started to run for it, the dusks giving in to pursuit. Mixanko squinted as she saw him run off. Something seemed…familiar there…

_Two odangos, long blond hair trailing after her as she ran…_

"That's who he reminds me of…Ha, that dream is dead," she muttered, half delirious. "That dream is dead…" she whispered as she fell unconscious. No more memories, she pleaded. She didn't want any more…

* * *

><p>Hey…an update. So sorry this took so long.<p>

I have like a fully-fledged battle in my head between Mixa and Sora, but I don't think I could really do it justice so I just put in snippets. There can be more later. My head-canon fighting style for her is inspired partly by Mysterious Figure/Young Xehanort in Birth By Sleep, particularly the collision magnet move he uses. She also uses a series of whipping attacks, flings you around, bombards you with crescent beams…she's slower than most of the rest, and not quite as strong physically as some of the others, but she's very agile and more physically adept than you'd give her credit for, and her magic attacks can be devastating. In the manga, Minako is the leader of the inner senshi, and the strongest of them…just going to throw that out there ;)

Also head-canon: Minako puts her chains to good use for naughty time with Demyx…


	26. Chapter 26

I have nothing to say except I regret everything

SO when we left off however many months ago (DON'T ASK ME ABOUT COLLEGE), Kairi's in the realm of darkness with Aqua, Sora just fought off Mixa in Wonderland and is effectively escaping the organization, Namine and Hotaru are both in Twilight Town together trying to fix Sora which has sort of been working (aside from Kairi memories stuck inside Xion), Riku's in Neverland currently doing nothing plot relevant (we'll get to that later) after having a fight with Sora in the World that Never Was trying to out Xion (who has amnesia of course) and save Sora...wooh. Is that all? Oh yeah, basically the whole Organization has amnesia thanks to Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne, but a few members, including Zexion and Saix who have formed an alliance, are breaking out of it. And Ansem and Xemnas are running around. More on that later. WOOH I SUCK

* * *

><p><em>Axel groaned. He head a splitting headache, and had no idea what was going on. "Where…what happened to me? " Last thing he remembered…wasn't he fighting the dusks with Sora…? "Roxas?" he blurted out without thinking. He was just dreaming about him too…that was odd.<em>

_He pushed himself up off the ground, and looked around a bit. He was starting to recognize the place at least as he saw the familiar equipment, but that didn't explain…_

_His thoughts came to a halt as he saw his own reflection in the window in front of him. "That's me…" he thought out loud. Wait a minute…_

_Axel turned behind him and recognized four figures on the ground of Ansem the Wise's lab. "Dilan…Aeleus…Even…Ienzo…" Aeleus was slowly getting up, and Ienzo looked like he was coming to as well. Even and Dalin still seemed knocked out, and all four of them were wearing the same clothes they had worn before they..._

_Axel turned his head back towards his reflection again, getting closer to the glass. He touched under his eyes, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things; the marks that were there before were…gone…"Huh. We're people again…" He shifted his gaze and saw Aeleus' reflection steadying himself as he got up. "But only the ones who joined the organization here…I guess Xehanort wouldn't count. But where are Braig, and…Isa?"_

_Lea heard Ienzo scream from behind him, and quickly turned around. He found himself staring into…darkness…?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Axel. You haven't forgotten?"<em>

"_Hm? What?" Roxas and Axel were sitting together at the tower as they always did, eating sea salt ice-cream and watching the sun set. Roxas sounded happy, but there was some sort of underlying weight to what he said…_

"_You made us a promise."_

"_I did?" What was he going on about now?_

"_That you'd always be there to bring us back."_

_Axel smiled and looked forward. "Yeah." Of course he'd promise such a thing. They were friends, after all._

_He felt Roxas gazing at him. "Got it memorized?"_

_Lea chuckled. "Best friends forever," he said as Roxas began to disappear. _

_Best friends forever…I'm trying buddy, I am._

Lea was now alone at the top of the tower, neglecting his ice-cream as his thoughts turned towards that promise. _Roxas…and Xion. And Sora too…how am I supposed to help them all? Sora's probably going to have to figure that one out, _he though, finally taking a bite of his ice-cream. He couldn't remember exactly what happened after he'd awakened whole, but he knew that soon after, he woke up again in his room at the Organization's castle, along with everyone else. From then on, everyone had gone about their business as if nothing had changed. On the plus side, he'd found Braig and Isa…or, "Xigbar and Saïx." But Xehanort still seemed to be missing…

And Lea always felt as if he was being watched—he wasn't sure what by, or how, but he knew how the organization worked. You didn't just leave or do what you wanted. Well, maybe he'd bent the rules a bit before, but that was when Saïx was mostly in charge of things, and he'd never actually _broken_ any. Not until the end, anyway…no one seemed to remember that part, luckily. No one except whoever was watching him. Since he was a traitor before, it only made sense that he was kept such a close eye on. For the moment, there wasn't really anything that he could do…

And yet that…dream or vision or whatever…it kept going through his head. That was the problem with having a heart now; he couldn't just rationalize these things away. He had barely been able to before. He knew he had do something, but…he was stuck for now.

"Ugh…why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

"You're always complaining!"

"And you're always criticizing someone," smiled Axel as he looked up and saw Xire. She smiled back and sat down next to him. "Well, you're always saying the same things over and over. It gets annoying."

"What, getting bored with my catchphrases? Ouch. And all this time I thought I was so clever. Guess I'll just keep mouth shut."

"That'd be a first," laughed Xire, taking a lick of her ice-cream. Axel frowned. "Uh, what is that?"

Rather than the normal sea-salt ice-cream, Xire had a vanilla ice-cream cone. "This is _real_ ice-cream," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Not that horrible salty-sweet monstrosity on a stick."

On the opposite side of the tower, Xion stepped out from the staircase, prepared to join Xire, Sora, and Axel as she always did. But as she crossed the first corner, she noticed a bunch of figures standing pressed against the wall, whispering excitedly.

"Um, what are you guys…" she instant felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Sh! You're ruining the moment!"

_Toxkoma? _thought Xion, surprised. Toxkoma rarely ever spoke or did anything out of the norm. She was a lot like Lexaeus in that way…what was she doing here?

"Those adorable sweethearts are fighting over ice-cream!" said Mixanko excitedly. She had bandages around her head, and her arm seemed to be in a cast. "Little do they know that the best place to get ice-cream is from Huey, Dewey and Louie at Disney Castle!"

"I thought they were at Radiant Garden?"

"Nah, they switched back locations."

"Why do you know this…?"

"It's the organization's goal to be informed about these things!" exclaimed Mixa in a loud whisper.

"Wait…" asked Xion, pulling her mouth free. "Are you guys…spying on Xire and Axel?"

"Spying is such a mean word…" said Mixa, smiling evilly. "We're practicing our reconnaissance skills against Xire's clairvoyance," responded Toxkoma too quickly.

"Why would you be…Xima too!?"

Xima had on her glasses to hide her eyes, but she blushed slightly and coughed. "I'm doing research," she responded, also too quickly.

"But why are you guys…" "SH! They're talking again!" whispered Mixa, and they all peered around the corner. Xion frowned and did the same.

"Did…did you just disrespect the sea-salt ice-cream?" asked Axel in disbelief. Xire rolled her eyes. "Oh no. Have I upset the ice-cream gods?"

"You just might have!" shouted Axel. "You don't like sea-salt ice-cream? Haven't you been eating it all this time?"

"I _never_ liked it," said Xire, crossing her arms. "I only ate it because…well…you seemed to like it so much. I _tried_ to like it, but…it's _awful_. Who decided to mix salty and sweet?"

Axel shook his head. "That's the whole point! How can you just _not_ like sea-salt ice-cream? I don't think that's even possible! There has to be some sort of law about that!"

"Oh, calm down, it's just ice-cream…"

"_Just_ ice-cream!? This is a tradition! It's a lifestyle!"

"I meant to say something about that…how can you stand to eat the same flavor _every single _day? Have you ever even tried any of their other flavors?"  
>"Blasphemy!" responded Axel, waving his ice-cream in her face.<p>

"Oh, come on!" teased Xire. "Just try one lick of this! I dare you!" She misjudged as she raised her cone and splashed Axel's face with the ice-cream. "Oops…"

"Look what you've done to my beautiful face!"

"Oh, just lick it off…"

"No! I refuse to let my tongue touch such an impurity! Especially since it's been in _your_ mouth!"

"Come on Xire, offer to lick it off for him!" pleaded Mixa from her hiding place. Xion made a face of disgust. "Why would she do that?"

"Because they have something, those too…" replied Mixa without taking her eyes off of them.

"Something?"

"Haven't you noticed the way they always look at each other?" asked Toxkoma wistfully, her eyes growing hearts in them. "And the way they always act together…it's definitely something!"

"Something like what?" asked Xion. "Oh, aren't you a girl?" snapped Mixa angrily.

"You know, Vexen and I had an interesting debate about that…" began Xima before she quickly blushed and went back to looking as disinterested as she could. "Anyway, it's something."

"See? Even Xima, the emotionless scientists understands!" "Hey!"

"It's something," agreed Toxkoma.

"Something!" "Something!" "Something!"

"…So what is it?" asked Xion, still confused.

Meanwhile, Axel and Xire were still bickering. Before long, both of their ice-creams were thrown down below them. "Well, there's a big waste of munny," said Axel, throwing his hands in the air. He finally wiped off the ice-cream that was around his mouth with his sleeve.

"You _pay_ for your ice-cream?" asked Xire.

"Of course, it's only right…" "We're an evil organization, why would we _pay_ for our ice-cream?"

"Evil?" the mood was instantly darkened. "Is that what you think of us?"

"No!" said Mixa. "Get back to the cuteness! The romance!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" she said shrugging. Axel found it impossible to read what her face was saying; usually he could read people no problem. But whenever he looked into her eyes, he could only see flames dancing behind them. Maybe having his own emotions made it harder. He did find it hard to really concentrate on her for long; he kept getting caught into little details, like the way her raven hair seemed to catch the sunlight, and the way her face, even when she scowled, looked so flawless…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Xire, cocking an eyebrow as she knew exactly what Axel was thinking. Axel face quickly turned the same shade as his hair. "No reason…"

"No! KISS ALREADY!" shouted out Mixa. She quickly put her hands over her mouth, but too late. Xire whipped her head around. "Did you hear that?" she asked, already getting up to investigate.

"Abort! Abort!" said Mixa, pushing past Xion, Toxkoma and Xima in front of her. They had all just gotten around the corner as Xire poked her head out.

"Mixa, if that's you I swear…" she said, still charging forward. Mixa yelped and broke into a run, turning another corner and then the next.

"Mixa…?" said Axel as she passed right in front of him. "Hey Axel. Hope you and Xire actually get somewhere!" she said excitedly.

"Were you…she's going to kill you, you know that right?"

"Ha! I have special leg training!" she boasted.

"Good. You're going to need it." Mixa turned behind her. "AH! Xire…how nice to see you…what brings you here?"

Xire crossed her arms. "We weren't spying on you, I swear! Right guys…" she turned and realized she was alone. "Oh, those traitors! W-wait! D-don't look at me like that!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, being back in school sucks…I can't wait for vacation…" complained Hayner.<p>

"It can't be summer _all_ the time," replied Pence.

"Hey, guys…" interrupted Olette. "What's that there on the clock tower? It looks like it's on fire!"

* * *

><p>Xion, Toxkoma and Xima all stepped out onto the lobby from a corridor of darkness. Neither of them said anything and simply brushed past Xion. Xion frowned. "What exactly was that all about?" she asked them. Toxkoma paused for a moment, then blushed. "That's a talk for someone else to give I think…"<p>

"Xire and Axel are pretending at some sort of relationship," interrupted Xima coolly. "It's laughable really. She's a Nobody after all."

Toxkoma sighed, then began speaking in the same emotionless tone as Xima. "There was something familiar about it…spying on the two of them. It's a game we used to play with a friend of ours. We were trying to remember, that was all."

Xion swallowed and nodded nervously. It was always jarring the way these girls would switch their entire demeanors so easily from blushing teenage girls to…well, beings without hearts.

"You should probably hurry to your room, Xion," said Xima. She curtsied a bit, then walked out. Toxkoma tried to give a smile, but it lacked the usual warmth she was able to feign. "The two of them are supposed to be in love."

"Love?" asked Xion. "Yeah, you know," said Toxkoma. "Well, maybe not…you have even less memories than us, don't you? It's almost like you're starting from scratch."

Xion closed her eyes for a moment, and she felt something move through her. Almost as if she had remembered something important…or remembered an important feeling.

"I think I know what you mean. That's how you feel for your friends, right?"

"Uh…well, yeah, but…there's a different kind of love. Between just a guy and a girl…" said Toxkoma, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Xion frowned. "So…what, there are different levels of love?"

"Um, something like that…look, next time we go on a mission together, I'll show you. Just drop it for now," said Toxkoma, quickly sprinting off before any more questions could be asked. Xion frowned. "A boy…and a girl?"

_Rox_—

Xion snapped to attention. Then she quickly shook her head. Love wasn't something she could feel anyway, right? She was a Nobody.

She then thought of that girl, Kairi, that looked so much like her, and what she had accused her of. _I may be even less than that,_ she thought to herself. But it was no use dwelling on that. There was something too familiar about that pain. She should just focus on her mission for now. Once Kingdom Hearts was complete, it wouldn't matter. Xion would be a person. And then…

Well, there'd be plenty of time to figure out to do then.

* * *

><p>Sora finally came to a stop and stood panting against a tree. It seemed like he had finally outrun the dusks…<p>

He smiled to himself for a moment. He did it. He was free of the organization! Sora went into his pocket and took out his good luck charm. "All right…I have a promise to keep!" he said cheerfully. He had to find…who would he find? Donald and Goofy…Riku…Yen Sid! Perfect, he'd go to Yen Sid's tower, and…

_What about her!?_

"Ah!" Sora clutched his forehead, and everything around him started to darken.

_What about Xion!?_

"Ugh…why do I suddenly feel…so sleepy…" Sora collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>"How could you just leave her there!?"<p>

"Huh…?" Sora groaned and stood up. "Where…" he looked around. "Roxas!"

Roxas was standing in front of Sora, the Oblivion keyblade pointed out towards him, and his other hand tightly gripping the Oathkeeper.

"I made a promise too…" said Roxas sadly. Sora frowned. "A promise? To who?" He looked down at the Oathkeeper keyblade. "Wait a minute…you mean Xion, don't you?"

Roxas gripped his keyblade tighter.

"So that's why…it felt so nostalgic when I was with her. With Axel, too. They were both your friends, weren't they?"

Roxas didn't respond for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Not that I bothered to remember in the end…I managed to forget about both of them. But not this time," he said, shaking his head. "We have to go back for Xion!"

"To the Organization? Roxas, that's crazy!" protested Sora. "I care about Xion too, but—"

"You don't care about Xion. Not like I do." Roxas lifted up both keyblades and assumed a fighting stance. "You have no idea what they'll do to her. We have to go back!"

"Roxas…" Sora trailed off as he summoned his own keyblade. "I'm sorry, but we can't go back just yet. We can't just—"

"No! I'm not waiting around! Not this time!" Roxas dove forward towards Sora.

"This again?" Sora dodged out of the way as Roxas swung Oblivion forward. "Roxas, wait! Please!" Sora raised his own keyblade, blocking another strike from Roxas.

"I can't just let that happen again! I can't just let her disappear!"

Their keyblades struck against each other again. Sora somehow managed to gain the upper hand, leaving Roxas wide open for a blow. Sora started to swing his keyblade forward, but hesitated. There was so much pain and anguish hidden behind his eyes…

"Roxas…what happened to you?"

Roxas took the opportunity to jump forward and slash through Sora. His keyblade fell and disappeared as Sora dropped to the ground.

"What happened…?" Roxas' voice held an inexplicable sadness. "See for yourself."

Roxas raised his two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and crossed them together over his head. They both began glowing, darkness and light, and the two melded into one.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I have to. For her. I hope I can make you see…"

Roxas walked away, disappearing. Sora stood up and chased after him. "Wait! Roxas!" Sora looked around at his surroundings. How did he get out of here? How did he…

His thoughts trailed off as he screamed and collapsed. A flood of memories came rushing at him, this time none of them his own.

"_You'll be…better off now…Roxas…"_

* * *

><p>Naminé stopped her drawing. "Roxas...? No, not now!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

The door to Xire's room opened by itself, revealing Toxkoma in the doorway with her hand outstretched as if to knock. Xire was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring intently at Toxkoma, who then giggled a bit nervously. "Hey, Xire...I just wanted to ask you...um...well, Mixa mentioned something about..."

"I know you were there with her, Mako-chan." Xire's hard expression quickly melted away, replaced by a strangely warm smile. "It reminds you of when we used to interrupt her and Mamoru-san, doesn't it?"

Toxkoma had barely recovered from being called "Mako-chan" when the name Mamoru was thrown at her. "Mamoru-san...?" she stepped forward into the room. "You remember that much?"

"I've been remembering a lot lately," sighed Xire, laying down onto the bed. "And I've been thinking."

Makoto frowned. "What exactly have you been thinking about?"

"What did you stop in here for?"

Makoto stammered for a second. "Xire...what you said earlier about the Organization...did you mean it?"

Rei nodded. "What? Isn't it true?" Makoto didn't answer. "Makoto...what are we doing here? With the Organization?"

"We have nowhere else to go," said Makoto. "And they're going to help us get our hearts back. Don't you want to be able to feel again? To have all your memories back?"

"I'm not so sure," replied Rei. "Are you? About getting our past memories?"

"Well, to be honest with you Rei..." Makoto sat on the edge of the bed, blushing a bit. None of the girls had really talked to each other intimately like this since coming to the castle. Even though they were friends, this felt like a whole new experience. "My gut tells me that we don't really want to know our pasts. Part of me is afraid to remember. Especially whatever happened...to make us like we are now. But that doesn't change anything!" Makoto's voice rose passionately. "I still have to figure out who I am, and get my heart back. And it's only with Organization XIII that we'll be able to do that!"

"But at what price?" argued back Rei with equal passion. "Mako-chan, I haven't exactly been getting memories, but I've been getting..._feelings_ of things, and...whoever we were before would _not_ agree with the things we do now."

Toxkoma gritted her teeth. "Maybe that kind of thinking is how we got this way in the first place!"

Rei stumbled a bit, unprepared for the harshness that had come out of her mouth. "Why did you come here to ask me about it then, unless you had doubts too? I know you've always had a big need to belong, but even more than that you've always hated a bully. You're really comfortable with the methods we've been using? What we don't feel now, we'll feel then, and then what, huh?"

Makoto clenched her fist. "I don't know!" she shouted. "What's your plan then? What _are _we supposed to do!?" It was a genuine plea, Rei could read it all over her eyes. "I'm not sure yet, but..."

"Oh, sure you're not," said Makoto, throwing her hands in the air and turning around. "This is all because of that Sora kid, isn't it?" Makoto's voice softened as she stood in the doorway, hand squeezing at the wall. "He really is a lot like her, huh?"

There was a wound in there that neither of them wanted to explore. Whoever this "her" was, it was probably better to discuss it later. Makoto was about to leave when she stopped herself again. "Rei...when you're with Axel...do you feel anything?"

"Almost," she said. "Same with Sora. It's the closest thing to an emotion I've felt since...well, I assume before the four of us all woke up together in Twilight Town."

"But it's not enough, is it? Still feels empty inside?" whispered Makoto, a misplaced smile on her face as if to highlight that she was faking it. Rei nodded. "Think we'll ever be able to get it back on our own...? Never mind, that doesn't really matter, does it?"

Neither of them said anything, and Makoto finally took her leave.

_She's right...I never could tolerate a bully. And when we get down to it, that's all we are. A bunch of heartless bullies. _She angrily punched the wall at her side while simultaneously trying to hold it back, still making a nice sized dent in it regardless. "Damn it..."

"Woah there! Temper, temper!"

Makoto nearly jumped. "Xigbar! Why do you always have to sneak up on people like that?" She had a smile on her face to show there weren't any hard feelings. "Oh, it's fun," he said shrugging. "Yeah...well, goodnight then," she said, quickly walking past him. Xigbar narrowed his eyes as she walked down the hall.


End file.
